Baby, You're Not Alone
by PuckleberryShipper326
Summary: Puck wasn't Rachel Berry's knight in shining armor. He tormented her daily. But when a horrible event rocks the foundations of Rachel's life, Noah is there for her, every step of the way. RATED M FOR A REASON! slightly AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

**_My first story published on . Got inspired by reading so many other amazing Puckleberry hurt/comfort stories. WARNING: It's rated M for a reason! _**

**_Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :)_**

* * *

><p>Puck was <em>not<em> Rachel Berry's knight in shining armor. He tormented her daily, throwing slushies in her face, shooting insults at her, and whispering sexual innuendos in her ear, leaving her a deep scarlet. He took pleasure in seeing her covered in artificial ice, or cringe at his comments and blush at his racy words. All of these facts made his transformation that more surprising.

* * *

><p>It was like any other day. Puck's little sister woke him up that morning at the butt crack of dawn (like usual). He carried her down to the kitchen where he grabbed a granola bar before kissing his mother's cheek and walking out to his car. He drove to the 711 to pick up a large grape slushie. He hated them but always bought them to toss at Rachel. It wasn't because he knew grape was her favorite flavor, he just wanted to stick out from the usual cherry slushies that she gets from everyone else. (At least that's what he told himself every time he purchased the purple beverage.) He drove to school early because he knew she'd be there and he wanted to be the first to get to her. Rachel was overly motivated and always came an hour before school started to practice in the auditorium. The halls seemed empty, as did the rest of the school, so he walked down the halls to wait for her outside the auditorium. As he passed by the locker room, he heard some noises. He walked closer, pressing his ear to the door, and heard a cry that made his skin crawl.

"David- ow! Please stop!" a familiar voice shrieked.

Puck heard a slap and another cry from the girl.

"Shut up bitch! You had this coming. You think you can just walk around in those tiny fucking skirts? You act like such a prude, but everyone know's why Finn hangs around Glee club. I've been waiting to do this for a while." A groan slipped out of his mouth. "_Fuck_ Berry, you're so tight."

Puck felt the burning of anger seep into his skin when he realized what was happening and stormed into the locker room. He saw Karofsky harshly thrusting into Rachel as he pinned her against the lockers with her hands above her head. Her head smacked against the metal with each rough motion.

"_Noah_," she whispered, tears rolling down her face as she winced at the thrusts below her.

"Puckerman, you'll have to wait your turn so-" Karofsky fell to the ground with a furious Puck slamming fists against his face.

Finn walked in then, running to pull his friend off off their teammate.

"Puck, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Finn had never seen Puck so angry. A whimper came from behind Finn. Puck pushed Finn off of him and ran to the source of the sound. Finn turned and gasped at the sight in front of him. Rachel lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, curled into herself. Her underwear and shirt lay beside her in ruins. He saw small bruises in the shape of fingers developing all over her small torso. A swollen bruise lay along the side of her face.

"Rachel..?"

She shifted her body and looked up at him. The cries turned into hysterical sobbing.

Finn continued to examine the situation. Karofsky lay unconscious on the floor, naked from the waist down. He nearly threw up when he realized the football player had not used a condom. He turned his eyes back on Rachel, turned back to the lockers, refusing to look at either of the boys. Finn went pale when he saw blood beginning to drip down from her inner thigh.

"Puck... she's bleeding."

"_Shit_. Finn, go get Mr. Shue and call 911. She needs to get to the hospital fast." Puck crouched down and laid his letterman jacket on top of Rachel. Finn ran to do what he was told.

"Rachel, it's me. It's Pu- Noah. Can you hear me? Look at me Rach." He cradled her into his arms.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Noah?" She suddenly became awoken at the reality of what had just happened to her and began to sob.

Puck slowly picked her up and wrapped the jacket around her tightly. He kicked Karofsky once in the ribs to keep him down before running into the hall.

* * *

><p>The door to the choir room flew open, causing its inhabitants to shoot their heads up. Puck rushed in and lay Rachel in the middle of the floor. He held her close as she clung to him, weeping frantically.<p>

Everyone's eyes widened and they all hurried over. Kurt fell to his knees next to his best friend and fellow diva, eyes full of concern.

"What happened to her?" His eyes got wider when noticed the blood seeping through Puck's shirt. "Is that-" The sound of sirens cut him off.

Finn and Mr. Shuester ran into the room, soon followed by Principal Figgins and an ambulance crew. Students craned their necks to see what was going on.

"Karofsky's still in the locker room," Puck noted. Finn nodded towards Mike and Sam and they ran from the room. Puck carried Rachel to the stretcher and slowly laid her down. He pried her arms off of him and held her hand securely as they started rolling her into the hallway.

"Noah…" she uttered weakly.

"It's over Rachel. You're going to be okay."

She looked up at him and cried softly. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised, lifting her hand and kissing it softly.

The school watched in silence as the ambulance departed for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Puck sat quietly in a chair outside the room he'd watched Rachel go in with a swarm of doctors. That was an hour ago. Rachel's dads had shown up about a half an hour ago and had gone to get coffee when the doctors said they'd call them if there was any news. Puck couldn't move from his spot. The image of her saying his name while that bastard defiled her kept replaying in his mind. He kept thinking about how defeated she looked when he held her in the choir room. Then his mind shot to what he had planned for this morning. He was going to hurt her. Maybe not as horribly as Karofsky did, but he still found pleasure in seeing her in pain. What was wrong with him? He shook his head and rubbed his hand over his Mohawk.<p>

"Puck?" Puck looked up to see the entire Glee club walking over. He stood up and looked at Finn, who had spoken his name. "How is she?"

"She's been in there for an hour and they won't let anyone see her yet. Her dad's are here and they haven't been able to see her either." He looked down and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Tina's soft voice spoke the one question on everyone's mind. "What happened?"

"I-" Puck paused. He took a deep breath and continued. "I was walking past the locker room and heard someone crying, asking Karofsky to stop. He slapped her and told her she 'had this coming' and that he had been waiting to do it. Then he- he groaned and said her last name, saying she was tight." He, along with many other members of the club grimaced. "I ran in and saw them. He had her pinned against some lockers and was just being rough. She was crying and-" He had to stop, trying so hard not to cry himself. Finn put his arm on his shoulder, reassuringly. Puck took another deep breath and kept talking. "I tackled him and started punching him. Then Finn came in and pulled me off of him… I didn't want to stop…"

"You would have killed him if I hadn't walked in," Finn told him.

Puck looked up at him and held a serious look on his face. "I wanted to, man."

Finn just looked down and murmered something that sounded a lot like _"I did too."_

They all turned their heads when the door to Rachel's room opened.

"Noah?" the doctor asked, scanning her eyes through the group of people.

Puck stepped forward and walked up to the doctor.

"Rachel requested to see you." She held the door for him to walk in.

Puck almost lost it again when he looked at her. A huge bruise encompassed much of the left side of her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, staring at the ceiling, and she looked destroyed. He walked over and sat beside her bed, taking her hand in his.

"Hey Rach. How are you feeling?" _Like crap I'm sure,_ he thought to himself. _What a stupid question. _

She slowly turned her eyes from the ceiling to the boy in front of her. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she saw how concerned he looked.

"Y-You _saved_ me," she finally mustered. She launched out of the bed and into his arms, crying and clinging to him.

His heart ached at the desperation in her voice. It sounded entirely too similar to the tone she used when he found her in the locker room.

He held her close, rubbing his hand in circles along her back, trying to soothe her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner Rachel. I wish I could have stopped him before he-" He couldn't say _rape_. While he knew that's exactly what happened to the girl in his arms, he couldn't bring himself to say it in front of her. He knew that if he said it, it would make it that much more real. If he was having trouble accepting it, he could only imagine how Rachel would react hearing it. "And I need to apologize for- for being an absolute ass to you. You didn't deserve all the things I did, and I'm truly sorry."

He could feel a smile come to her lips. "It's okay Noah. I forgive you. I'm just glad you were there when it counted." The smile slowly faded and was replaced with soft tears.

Puck didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to fix this girl that was practically destroyed. The one thing he did know was that from that day forward, he was going to be Rachel Berry's knight… if she let him that is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will be more parts, so keep an eye out. Thanks again for reading :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: There was a bit of confusion on when exactly this story was supposed to be set in the scheme of things. I know I had Sam in there while Puck is still being an ass, but I didn't really have a set timeline set on this. I just sort of imagined a part of Glee that Puck was still an ass… imagine if Mash Up hadn't happened or something along those lines. I don't know; call it creative liberties or whatever. Or, if you really want, I can replace Sam with Matt… either way, let me know what works best for you.**_

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up the next morning with sunlight streaming onto her face through a nearby window. She rolled over in the hospital bed to find Noah asleep in the chair next to her bed. She remembers him being there when she pretty much passed out from exhaustion. <em>Did he stay the whole night?<em> Rachel took the time to look at the soft expression he wore as he slept. If it weren't for his Mohawk, Rachel could have thought the boy in front of her was someone else. Then again, maybe he was. _No_, a voice disciplined her. _Don't try and believe that he's changed because of what happened to you. He doesn't care about you. He's your tormentor, remember?_ She wanted to shut that voice up. She wanted to believe that he cared now, that he could be a different person. But she'd learned from experience that sometimes this wasn't the case.

The Mohawked teen then began to shift in his seat, showing signs of waking up. Rachel quickly lied back in her former position and shut her eyes. She heard him yawn and scratch his head then sigh softly.

"Oh Rachel…"

She thought he'd caught her pretending to sleep, but his tone made it seem like he was simply thinking out loud. A hand soon began rubbing her arm, innocently and comfortingly. Rachel slowly rolled over, opening her eyes sleepily.

"Hey," he whispered with a forced smile on his face.

"Hi," she uttered back in the same hushed tone. Silence fell between them until she finally spoke again. "Noah… What are you doing here?"

"I- I told your dads I'd stay the night with you. Thought they could use the rest. Besides, I've spent numerous nights in the hospital when my mom was working and she couldn't find anyone to watch the house. It's not that bad but the food is just horrible and-" He stopped, realizing he was rambling. How very _Rachel-Berry_ of him.

A slight smile came to her lips, but it quickly disappeared again. "Why did you stay? We're- we aren't friends…" she pointed out, looking down at her hands as they fiddled with her sheets.

"I just couldn't leave. I needed to make sure you were safe." She looked up at him confused. "Look, I know this probably sounds ridiculous, and I feel so totally non-badass for saying it, but I feel responsible for you now. I've seen you hurt before and I can't let anything like that happen again. Call it my civil duty or whatever shit you're constantly bitching I don't have." He looked down, waiting for her to start laughing at him and tell him to leave.

Instead, her small hand gently intertwined with his. He looked up to see her staring deeply into his eyes, looking for any hint that this is just a joke. When she found none, she smiled softly, making his world feel a little better.

"I'm truly grateful for what you did for me, Noah. I know I said it last night, but you saved me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up. While the gesture is truly comforting, I don't want you to feel responsible for me. I am my own person and as such, I need to be able to handle this. However, I would really appreciate your friendship, if you don't mind."

He chuckled slightly. She always talked like this. Like she was a walking thesaurus and grew up reading Shakespeare or whatever. She just phrases things so eloquently (_what?_) that it baffled him. When he realized she was a little disconcerted with his response, he quickly spoke up.

"I want to be your friend Rachel… But I can't stop myself from kicking the ass of whoever hurts you again. Fair warning."

She giggled, and his heart lifted even more. The happier she got, the lighter he felt. But then this sinking feeling came back. She forgave him even after all that he had done. How could she be so kind to someone who had tortured her for so long? Was she really just that nice? If so, how did he miss something like that?

Rachel looked at Puck a little puzzled. "Noah, what's wrong?"

Puck shook his head lightly. "How can you do that?"

She furrowed her brows as a sign of deeper confusion. "Do what?"

"Forgive me so easily."

His bluntness kind of threw her off guard, forcing her to turn her head back down to her hands. She thought about this thoroughly. When she finally came to a conclusion, she turned to look back up at him.

"I think I can forgive you because after what's happened, it's easier to forget the little things like meaningless bullying. Being slushied and teased are nothing compared to being… _raped_." She almost choked on the word, it only coming out in a whisper.

Puck pulled Rachel into his arms the second he saw tears begin to well up in her eyes. She sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting her tears flow with her face nestled into his neck. Puck knew being Rachel's friend meant many moments like this for a substantial amount of time. While it would become challenging at times, Puck was going to do everything in his power to protect and comfort her.

* * *

><p>Rachel was released from the hospital that afternoon. Life seemed to be getting back to some form of normal. Her fathers thought it would be best that she stay home for the rest of the week and take the weekend off to heal as best she can. Noah tended to stay home with her, claiming he'd rather be with her than just wander the halls, since he's too much of a badass to go to class. They'd developed a bit of a routine after the first day. Her parents would leave just after 7:45 for work, giving her about fifteen minutes to set up a movie that the pair would watch. At 8:00, on the dot, Noah would be pulling into the driveway with her skinny iced latte and croissant as well as his orange juice and bagel. The duo would spend all day watching movies and debating little things that neither of them really cared about. Noah would usually give up after twenty minutes, turning his attention to the collection of movies Rachel had and usually selecting an immature comedy.<p>

The glee club came to visit her almost every day. She'd let Brittany paint her toe nails or play with her hair while Mercedes and Kurt argued over whether the movie version _Mamma Mia!_ was better than the stage version. (Rachel personally thought that while Amanda Seyfried and Meryl Streep's vocals were unique and wonderful, Pierce Brosnan butchered all his songs. Plus, nearly everything is better on stage.)

The boys sat around her room, fooling around with her video cameras and sound boards while the girls talked about everything and anything. Nobody had asked Rachel once about what happened since she had returned from the hospital four days ago. Although she liked how considerate they were of her emotions, she almost wanted them to ask so she could share with them exactly what happened.

As if reading her mind, innocent Brittany looked up at Rachel and asked, "Where did that bruise come from on your face Rach?" She looked up at the injured girl with big eyes, filled with curiosity. Santana quickly smacked Brittany's arm, telling her to be quiet.

"No it's okay… I actually wanted to talk to you guys about-"

"Babe, you don't have to tell them what happened," Noah piped in. That was another thing that had been happening a lot. He tended to call her _"babe"_ or "_baby"_, both terms of endearment that she still hadn't completely gotten used to. "I sort of told them what I had seen at the hospital."

"But there's more to it than that…" She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath. She felt the eyes of her friends lock onto her, waiting for her to speak.

"This isn't the first time I'd encountered Dave Karofsky. In middle school, I had always worn the same clothes as everyone else. When I entered high school, I decided to mix things up and wear a short skirt and some ballet flats. I felt good when I noticed other boys looking at me." She smiled for a small moment, and then let out a slow breath. "But one boy's looks made me feel incredibly nervous. Karofsky would follow me around, trying to peek up my skirt. I started feeling so uncomfortable that I told Principal Figgens. Karofsky got a week-long detention and had to write an essay on sexism and the degrading of women. That's when he really started hating me.

"The slushie facials had happened numerous times, but the main targets were upperclassmen in glee. I had only just joined and nobody really knew who I was… Except for Karofsky. He got about five of his hockey chums, all armed with large cherry slushies, to go after me. I remember spending the next two classes in the bathroom, crying and trying to get the corn syrup out of my hair. I ended up going to the nurse and having my Daddy bring me home. I ended up getting a slushie in the face every day for the next two weeks." She inhaled slowly, letting it out in a sigh.

"Eventually, I just got used to it. It was only until about a week ago that the immature high school bullying turned into an actual problem… I was just too stupid to notice it. I kept on getting anonymous phone calls in the middle of the night from someone saying that I would pay for what I did. That I had what was coming to me and to be prepared. At first, I thought it was just some stupid prank. I got one last call Sunday night, the person simply saying 'I'm going to get you' before laughing evilly and hanging up. While I was definitely shaken, I tried my best to brush it off and pay it no mind.

"The next day, I walked into school and headed for the auditorium like I do every morning. All of a sudden, I feel these hands grab my arms and yank me into the locker room. Before I can scream, someone slaps me. I look up and see Karofsky standing there, starting to unzip his pants." She gulps and looks up at Noah who's nodding, encouraging her to go on. "As I'm about to run away, he grabs me by the hair and pulls me to him. He rips off my shirt and reaches under me, ripping my underwear as well. At this point, I can barely breathe, let alone call for help. He grabs my hands and hoists me up against the lockers. Then he says how he's been waiting to get me alone and do what he wanted to do two years ago. Then he plunges into me… I was a virgin and he wasn't using a condom." A tear runs down her cheek.

Rachel finally looks up and sees that all the glee girls are crying, while the guys look like they want to rip someone's head off. All of them surround her and hug her, saying how sorry they are. She looks up and sees Noah standing by her desk, trying to hide the single tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. For such a long chapter, it was rather easy to write. I liked being able to set a reason behind Karofsky's actions. Sorry it's rather depressing. I promise this isn't going to be sad all the time. New chapter will come out within the next few days. Leave me any questions, comments, or critiques. Thanks guys!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I definitely think this story's going to be a long one. There's so much I want to happen before the end and things seem to be going rather slow. I have a lot of different ideas, too. Just thought I'd let you guys know.**_

* * *

><p>Rachel's been lying in her bed awake since Noah left two hours ago. He wanted to stay longer, but Rachel demanded he go home. She knew what was going to happen if she did fall asleep. It was the same thing that had happened since she left the hospital. Noah had asked her every morning whether she was sleeping well, noting the dark shadows beneath her eyes, but she always lied. She didn't want him to worry.<p>

As her eyes grew heavier, she began to panic. When her eyes closed finally closed, she gave in to the sleep that overcame her. Then the nightmare began.

_Rachel's slowly making her way through the vacant halls of McKinley High School. She's heading towards the auditorium with her arm full of sheet music and CDs. She passes by the choir room, her Spanish class, and the locker room. That's when a large set of hands yank her arms into the room, causing the sheet music to fall. She lets out a shriek, but the same large hands silences her with a harsh slap. She looks up and sees the angry eyes of Dave Karofsky staring down at her. She tries to run, but he grabs her and throws her against the lockers behind them. She lets out a whimper as he pins her to the lockers, ripping her shirt off of her body._

_He laughs at her tears and smirks when he rips her underwear from her waist. She lets another cry leave her lips._

_"David- ow! Please stop!" She quickly regrets speaking when a hand comes across her cheek again._

_"Shut up bitch! You had this coming. You think you can just walk around in those tiny fucking skirts? I've been waiting to do this for a while." A groan slips out of his mouth. "Fuck Berry, you're so tight."_

_Rachel looks to the door, waiting for Puck to storm in and save her… but he doesn't. And Dave keeps thrusting until he starts to shake and Rachel feels something explode inside her. He drops her to the ground and cleans himself off, leaving her there to cry. He's turning to leave when her mouth says something her brain knows it shouldn't._

_"I'll tell someone. There's enough evidence to send you to jail."_

_He stays facing the door, but his hand reaches into his pocket and pulls something silver. He turns around glares at her, walking slowly._

_"This will keep your mouth shut." He pulls his arm back and-_

Rachel shoots up in her bed screaming, tears running down her face. She hears the sound of footsteps running towards her room. Her door whips open and her fathers come to comfort her.

"Rachel, sweetie, what's wrong?" her Daddy ask, frightened. Both hold her close, rubbing her back and hair.

She sits up, frozen in her bed, staring at her wall. "N-Noah…" she mutters in a whisper.

"Rachel, what about Noah? Dan, go call Noah." Her father leaves the room. "Rachel, sweetie you have to tell me what's wrong."

"N-Noah…" she whispers again. Tears continue to stream down her face as she stares stoically.

* * *

><p>Puck heard his phone ringing. He rolled onto his side and noticed it was 2:30 in the morning. <em>Who in the hell is calling this early in the goddamn morning?<em> He picked up his phone, ready to rip on the person on the other line when he saw the caller ID. _BERRY HOUSE_. He quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Hello? Rachel?"

"No, Noah. It's her father."

"Dan is Rachel okay?" he asked frantically.

"I don't know. We were asleep when we heard her scream. We ran to her room and the only thing she could say was your name… I know it's early but could you-"

"I'm already on my way." He hung up and got into his car. The minute he heard _"I don't know"_, he had knew he had to be there. He drove as fast as he could, hoping not to get caught for speeding and somehow managed to get there in five minutes.

The door was open before he even reached the front steps. Dan held the door opened and motioned for him to go upstairs. Noah ran up and opened the bedroom door. He examined Rachel. The last time he'd seen her this terrified was that day in the locker room. She looked up at him and jumped into his arms, crying even harder.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. You're okay," he assured her, caressing her head and rubbing her back.

"Y-You never came. I waited b-but you n-never saved m-me. He j-just kept g-going."

He connected the dots and squeezed her tighter. "It was just a dream Rachel. I did come. I stopped him." She began to sob into his neck, trying to wipe her mind clean of that horrible dream. Noah just held her until her breathing became regular again. He carried her to her bed and lay her down. As he was about to leave, Rachel grabbed his arm and looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"P-Please don't leave me," she pleaded.

"Okay… let me just go ask your fathers." She slowly rolled back onto her side and he walked out of the room where her dads were waiting.

"Mr. Berry, Dan, if you don't mind, I'd like to stay here for the night… To make sure Rachel-"

Mr. Berry nodded. "Please do. Whatever makes Rachel feel safe, I approve of." He let his head fall slightly, took his husband's hand and walked into their bedroom.

Noah turned back to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. He pulled of his jeans and shirt and climbed into bed with Rachel. She turned towards him and cuddled into his side. He held her close, whispering words of comfort into her ear until he heard her breathing slow. Only when he knew she was asleep did he allow his eyes to close and fall into the darkness with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it. Please review! I love seeing what you have to say. If you like something specific, if you think I should work on something, if you want to see something happen, let me know. Thanks guys!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just want to point out again how screwy the timeline is in relation to the show. Sam's in the story and somehow there's not tension between Puck and Finn, and Finn and Rachel aren't together. There is no particular place in the show that this is supposed to be related too, so if that confuses you, I'm sorry.**_

* * *

><p>That night was not easy. Rachel woke up every couple hours screaming and crying, but calming down the second she felt Noah's arms pull her close, comforting her. Puck started spending every night with Rachel. Her father's thought it was best, since he seemed to be the only one capable of calming her down. The rest of the week and weekend flew by fast, and before they knew it, it was Monday morning. Rachel had spent many hours the night before convincing her fathers (and Puck) that she was ready to return to school. The next morning however, she wasn't so sure.<p>

While she knew that Karofsky was expelled and under house arrest until his court date, she didn't know how the rest of the school would react. _Did they know the whole story? Will they think she was a slut or something just as horrible? Will they even care about what happened to her?_ All these thoughts ran through her mind, but she knew that she had to go back. Rachel knew that in order to get back to her old life, she had to face her peers again. This fact doesn't make the drive to school any less dreadful.

"I can turn around if you want. You don't have to go back today," Noah pointed out, taking her small hand in his.

Rachel shakes her head and smiles softly. "I'll be fine."

They finally pull up to the school and Rachel's smile grows bigger when she sees the glee club outside waiting for her. She climbs out of the car and takes Noah's arm as they walk to the door.

"What's this?" she asks, smiling brightly at all her friends.

"We wanted you to know that you're not alone," Tina says first.

"Yeah. You're our friend and we're going to make sure that nothing like that happens again," Artie offers.

"And if anyone gives you a hard time, the guys said they'd kick their asses," Santana declares with a smirk on her lips.

Rachel giggles with tears welling in her eyes. "Thanks you guys." She laughs harder when everyone surrounds her in a group hug. When they pull away, Mercedes is the first to speak.

"Let's do this." Kurt, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes stand at the front of the herd with the three Cheerios close behind. Puck and Finn stand on both sides of Rachel while Mike and Sam take the rear. All the students in the halls turn their heads to the group walking en masse to Rachel's locker. When they get there, the group breaks up to head to their own classes. Only Puck and Mike remain. Mike is going to her next class and Puck refuses to let her go anywhere without him.

As she's about to leave, Azimio walks up. Puck immediately stands and blocks her with Mike putting his arm around her. Rachel just looks up at the football player, afraid of what he's going to say or do.

"What the hell do you want Azimio?" Puck growls.

"I- I just wanted to..." He pauses and looks right at Rachel. "I'm so sorry for what happened. I'm sorry for not stopping him."

Rachel's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean, '_stopped him'_?"

Azimio looked down and sighed. "Karofsky had told me that he was going to get back at you. I didn't know what he meant, but I should have warned you or something… I knew he didn't like you, but I never expected him to go that far. None of us did."

Rachel shrugged Mike's arm off of her and slowly stepped around Puck. When Puck tried to pull her back, she simply pushed his arm away. She walked up to Azimio and looked at him until his eyes met hers.

"Thank you for apologizing. It means a lot to know that you Neanderthals," she emphasized with a smirk, "aren't as mean as you appear to be."

Azimio smiled at her kindness and turned to walk away. Before he left, he turned back to the petite girl and spoke again.

"You're off limits, by the way. I told the football team that if they did anything to you, I'd be right there with Puckerman and Hudson kicking their ass. Just thought you'd want to know." With that, he walked off and into a classroom.

She turned back to Mike and Puck and smiled. Puck put his arm back around her and walked with her to her first class.

* * *

><p>Many people approached her that day, saying similar apologies and best wishes. It warmed her heart to see how many people actually <em>cared<em>. Puck was thrilled to see how happy she was. He started to see the old Rachel Berry again. He knew she was truly getting better when she got into a little tiff with Mr. Shuester in glee about his over excessive use of Journey songs. Puck noticed how cute Rachel was when she was ranting.

That's when the thought hit him. Had he really just described Rachel Berry as _cute_? He looked at her closely. She had rich brown hair that swayed when she walked (_and was very soft, as he'd noticed many days prior_). Her eyes were a lovely brown and had this twinkle that made his stomach churn in a way he'd never felt before. When she smiled, she had two small dimples that he found incredibly adorable. Her body was rather perfect as well, with a petite waist that he loved to put his arms around and legs that seemed to go on forever, which was odd considering her height. Puck realized that he didn't even take note in her breasts (_which he now realized looked amazing in the plum dress she was wearing_), which was usually odd for him. While he came to the conclusion that, _yes_, Rachel was cute, he realized that wasn't what was making him feel so odd.

There was something about Rachel that made Puck's stomach do flips, his heart clench slightly, and his smile grow bigger. A voice popped into his head, but he didn't want to listen to it. _You like her you moron_, the voice said. _Hell, you don't just like her. You fucking love her._ Puck shook his head slightly then looked down at his hands. There was no way he liked Rachel. He was just her friend, if that. While Rachel had told him many times that she didn't hate him for the things he had done to her, he still had so many doubts.

"Are you okay man?" Puck turned his head to see a confused and concerned Finn. "You look a little weirded out."

"Yeah, I, uh- I'm fine… Just thinking," he responded.

"Anything you want to talk about?" his friend asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"After glee okay?" Puck made a slight head nod to Rachel. Finn looked where he had gestured, then nodded, his mouth in a small O.

Puck looked back up at Rachel who was still going off on Mr. Shue.

* * *

><p>When glee ended, Puck asked Mercedes and Kurt to entertain her until he came to drive her home. They happily agreed and whisked Rachel off to Kurt's house for a much needed girl day.<p>

Puck and Finn walked silently to Puck's car. They drove for about ten minutes, stopping at the park where they continued to sit in silence until Puck finally spoke up.

"I think I love Rachel," he stated, staring out the front windshield.

"So?" Puck turned to see Finn looking at him. "What's wrong with that?"

"You're not mad at me?" Puck furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Why would I be mad? Don't get me wrong, I care a lot about Rachel. But I've seen how happy she is with you. You make her feel safe, and right now, she needs that most. Plus, I can obviously see the effect she's had on you," he said smiling. "She's changed you, man. You may not want to admit it, but she has. If it weren't for her, you'd probably still be giving people slushie facials and throwing kids into dumpsters."

Puck looked down and soaked in what his friend had said. "What if she doesn't love me back?"

Finn sighed and made a pensive expression. Then it softened into a smile. "I think she already does."

Puck looked back up at Finn. "How do you know?"

Finn chuckled. "I don't. I just have a feeling. If she didn't she would have told you to stop following her around like a damn puppy dog." He laughed a little harder.

Puck smirked and punched his friend playfully in the arm.

"Just tell her, dude. It would make things a whole lot easier on the both of you."

Puck simply nodded and turned the car back home. He drove Finn home, talking about sports, thanking God he had such a great best friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you liked it! Please review, I love reading all your comments. PM me if you want me to write anything else or want to ask me anything else. Thanks again guys!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for such a delay on this. I was in France for ten days and didn't have internet. I wrote about 5 chapters though, so expect a huge influx. I also want to thank all of you for adding this story to their alerts and favorites. I love knowing that people actually read what I write. To those who have reviewed, thank you so much. I love hearing your feedback. Please, don't stop. :)**_

* * *

><p>After dropping Finn home, Puck drove to the local flower shop. It took him a while to find it, since he'd never been there before. If anyone ever asked, he'd deny being there, because it's so not badass to buy flowers. But right now, all he cares about is impressing Rachel so he doesn't look like an ass when he tells her he likes her. He buys a bouquet of white roses (expensive, but the <em>'pool cleaning'<em> business left him with a shitload of cash) then makes his way to Rachel's house.

It took a fifteen minute personal pep talk before Puck finally got out of his car and made his way up to the door. It swung open before he even got the chance to knock.

"Hi Noah. I was wondering what you were doing out in your car. What took you so long to- Are those flowers?" Rachel paused, smiling at the bouquet in Puck's hand.

"Um, yeah. They're for you." He handed them to her, trying not to blush his ass off (_waste of time, it turns out, especially when Rachel fucking Berry is giving him that smile_). "They're roses."

She giggled softly. "I see that." She smiled up at him. "Thank you. They're lovely. Here, come in," she insisted, taking his hand and pulling him into the house. "My fathers won't be home until after dinner, so it will just be the two of us for a while. I need to find a vase for these, so make yourself comfortable. Like I need to ask," she giggled again, disappearing into the kitchen.

Puck sat awkwardly on the couch, not touching the remote and just staring at his hands. He heard Rachel running the sink and putting a glass on the kitchen table, then walk back over to the living room. She sat next to him and pulled her legs up with her, crossing them beneath her, then looked up at him.

"Noah, what's wrong?" she asked worried. "Is everything okay with Sarah and Hannah?"

He chuckled softly. She would worry about his family. "Everything's fine, I just-" _LOVE YOU! Say it you Lima Loser before she realizes you're not worth her time!_

She saw how much he was struggling and moved closer, taking his hands in hers. "Noah, whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

He inhaled deeply and let it out in a sigh. Slowly, he raised his head and looked into her eyes. "I like you… a lot. And I know you probably don't like me, but I-"

"Noah," she cut him off, then smiled gently with a look he'd never seen before. "I like you too."

"You do?" He examined her face to see if there was any hint of doubt or lies.

"Yeah." She looked down and started playing with his hand. "I think I have ever since you came and stayed with me the night I went all paralytic," she laughed softly. She glanced up at him. "I know I've said it so many times before, but you saved me Noah. Not just from Karofsky, but from my fear and from myself. Every time I felt unsafe, I turned to you and you didn't disappoint. When I was worried what other people would think when I came back, you were there to protect and comfort me. You've become one of my best friends and I honestly can't see my life without you, whether it be romantically or not."

Puck just stared at her for a moment. He didn't expect her to care that much about him. He'd accepted long ago that he'd be disappointed many times in his life, making this feeling very odd for him. When he came back from his thoughts, he saw Rachel staring at him nervously.

"Noah, say something."

He searched for the words, but he thought of only one way to tell her how much she meant to him. He reached forward, grasping her face gently between his hands, capturing her lips in a kiss that sent shockwaves through his body. Rachel was a little surprised by the kiss, but soon found herself kissing him back with just as much passion and urgency. She gently crawled into his lap and held his neck securely, ensuring this would last. But Puck had no intention of stopping. His stomach was doing flips and his lips were tingling, both of which he'd never experienced and enjoyed immensely. He nearly died when he felt her tongue caress his bottom lip. Despite his urge to continue, Puck found himself pulling away and pressing his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath.

A soft whimper came from her lips. "Why'd you stop?" she pouted. He chuckled softly and looked into her eyes.

"I don't want this to be purely physical. I want to do this right. I want us to be right… Does that make any sense?"

She smiled up at him, laying her head against his chest. "Yes it makes sense. Thank you Noah."

He held her close, splaying his hands across her back and laying soft kisses along her head.

* * *

><p>Despite the news of him dating their daughter, Mr. Berry and Dan let Noah continue to sleep over. Surprisingly, it was still like any other night. While there was a bit of making out and more intimate cuddling, Noah didn't want what they had to be ruined by pushing her into something. He had promised himself the minute he realized he liked Rachel that he would never make her feel like she needed to do something to be with him.<p>

The next morning, Noah woke up to an empty bed and the sound of the shower running. He got up and heading down to the kitchen to start making vegan pancakes. While most vegan dishes made Noah gag, the pancakes were fucking delicious. Mr. Berry and Dan came down and had a small plate of pancakes, then finished getting ready and left. Rachel finally walked downstairs in a very sexy black dress. _This girl is going to be the death of me_, Noah thought. He put a plate of pancakes in front of her as she sat down and leaned across the table to lay a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Morning beautiful," he said with a wink. He got his own plate and sat next to her.

"Good morning Noah," she grinned. "Do you like my outfit?"

He took a look at her, pretending he hadn't noticed what she was wearing. On closer examination, he found it even sexier. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with straps that came across her neck, causing a moderate amount of cleavage. It clung to her petite frame and seemed to cinch at her waist. The hem lay at mid-thigh, with a bit of sheer frill at the bottom. He followed her legs down to her feet which were covered in a pair of ankle-breaking stilettos. He looked back up at her to see a huge smirk on her lips.

"Well?" she asked, innocently.

Puck closed the distance between the two of them, embracing in a kiss similar in passion to the one shared last night. He placed his hand on her waist and let her place a hand on his cheek. When he pulled away, he smiled proudly.

"That answer your question?" he chuckled, noticing the expression on her face. It was a combination of lust and shock. "Come on sex kitten, eat your pancakes so we can go to school, though I'm not quite sure I want to share this," he motioned to her outfit, "with anyone else. If I hadn't last night, I would have to make you my girlfriend."

Rachel smiled brightly when she heard him use the word _'girlfriend'_ to describe her. He smiled back at her and slid an arm over the back of her chair and ate his pancakes.

* * *

><p>As they pulled up to the school, Rachel became very nervous. <em>What's going to happen when people realize we're dating? Are all his old flings going to attack me?<em> All these thoughts ran through her mind as Puck came to open her door. She stepped out and took his hand, smiling when he laid a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she assured, squeezing his hand slightly.

Heads turned as Rachel and Puck walked hand in hand down the halls. While the guys were gaping at the outfit goody-two-shoes Rachel Berry was wearing, the girls were shocked at the idea of Noah Puckerman settling down. Some girls actually looked disgusted, assuming the couple was nothing more than fuck buddies. Puck and Rachel arrived at her locker. Puck leaned against the ones next to hers while she got her books. When she finished, he took the books from her hands and kissed her softly.

When they pulled apart, Rachel noticed how many people were looking at them. She glanced up at him, a look of curiosity on her face. He just shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders.

His lips caressed her ear as he whispered, "Don't want any guys to get any ideas, especially with you in that outfit. You're mine and only mine." She blushed as he kissed her cheek. She kept her arm tight around his waist, relishing in the looks from her peers.

* * *

><p>School went by uneventfully and soon enough, it was time for glee club. Puck had been dragged away by the glee guys the second he and Rachel entered the room. The girls attacked Rachel in the same fashion, bombarding her with questions.<p>

"Oh my god, you guys are together?"

"Is it serious?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"How'd he ask you out?"

"He hasn't tried anything, has he?"

"You're not pregnant, right?"

Rachel just giggled at her friends. "Yes we're together and it's serious." Her friends smiled at Rachel's happiness.

"Well how'd he do it?" Quinn inquired.

"He bought me a bouquet of white roses and was all nervous. It was very cute. When I told him I liked him back, he kissed me, but pulled away before thing got too far. He said he wanted to do things right and didn't want it to be a purely physical relationship."

"No fucking way," Santana blurted out, shocked. The rest of the girls wore similar looks of shock. Rachel simply smiled, nodding her head. "Who knew Rachel Berry would be the one to tame Puckerman."

While the girls were getting details out of Rachel, Puck was being interrogated out in the hall.

"Guys this is ridiculous. You know I'd never hurt Rachel. I lo- like her a lot." He cringed slightly at his faux pas, hoping they didn't catch it. Unfortunately, his friends were not idiots.

"You love her?" Artie asked, a huge smirk on his face.

"Fuck- yes I do okay? Is that so hard to believe?" he demanded, glaring at his friends.

Mike chuckled softly. "Kind of, yeah." The rest of the guys started laughing with him.

Puck shook his head. "Just, nobody tell her okay? I don't want to ruin this by rushing in with all these damn emotions. I'm going to tell her when the time is right. That means no telling girlfriends either." He glared at the group.

Finn clapped his hand on Puck's shoulder. "Your secret's safe with us, man. No worries."

"Good… But I actually need all your help with something." He looked around at his friends with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll probably post again either tonight or tomorrow. Please review! Thanks guys.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Another drama filled chapter. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>When glee finally started, Mr. Shuester wrote the word <em>'Ballad'<em> on the board.

"Ballad. Can anyone tell me what this word means?" he asked, turning to the group.

"It's a male duck," Brittany responded, completely serious. Half the glee club just shook their heads in shock of how daft the girl was.

"Not quite, Brittany, but good guess." He smiled at the blond cheerleader who nodded contently, holding Artie's hand. "Anybody else have any idea?"

"A ballad is a song used to express one's emotions. Commonly, ballads are used to express love," Rachel explained, smiling softly at the last part of her definition.

Puck gulped slightly beside her, turning to see many of the glee guys looking at him. He gave them a quick glare, then turned back to face Mr. Shue.

"Very good, Rachel. Now this week, your assignment is to find a ballad that you will use to express your feelings towards someone in this room. It doesn't necessarily have to be about love. I encourage all forms of emotions. Be creative, people. This is a solo assignment, so I expect all of you to bring your best work forward. We'll begin performances on Wednesday for anyone that's prepared. I'll leave the rest of the time for you to brainstorm." With that, Mr. Shuester walked into his office, most likely to plan his next move on Miss Pillsbury.

Before Puck could say anything, Rachel got out of her seat, grabbing Kurt and Mercedes' hands and pulling them to an isolated corner of the room.

"What was that all about?" Sam inquired, inhabiting the newly emptied seat.

"Like I have a fucking clue?" Puck replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "So you and the guys going to keep your promise?"

"You bet man. Rachel's going to die when you do it. Can't wait to see the look on her face."

Puck smiled. "Whatever makes her happy."

"You really love her don't you?" Mike asked, sitting closer. He read the expression on his friend's face change from light and cheerful to serious. "I mean, I've never seen you so intent on ensuring a girl's happiness. Well, other than your mom and Hannah."

"I've just seen her go through so much. She's changed me, man. I can't even explain it. It's like the time before her, I was Puck, and now I'm Noah. Like I've become a totally different person. I'm sickened thinking about who I was and what I did a few weeks ago. I feel motivated in school, because I want to prove to Rachel that I'm not some loser who's not worth her time. The weirdest part is I see no appeal in just fucking random hotties. For the first time in my life, I actually want a relationship, and I want it with Rachel."

All the guys, including Artie and Finn who'd overheard him, just gaped at him in shock.

"Does that mean we have to start calling you _Noah_?" Finn asked, scrunching his face.

"Nah man. Puck's a cool nickname. I think I'll hang on to it for a while."

"Good," Mike said. "I don't think I could call you Noah without laughing hysterically." The boys all chuckled a little.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Tina asked, sitting in Mike's lap. The other girls followed, Rachel sitting with Puck, Brittany with Artie, and Quinn with Sam. Santana took an available seat next to Finn while Kurt and Mercedes took two behind them.

"Nothing. Just guy stuff," Artie answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, boy stuff huh?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, nothing you need to concern yourself with beautiful," Puck answered, kissing her forehead lightly.

"PDA? This is going to take some getting used to," Mercedes declared. Everyone nodded and chuckled in agreement.

* * *

><p>Luckily for Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany decided to take Rachel out shopping after school. He and the rest of the guys drove to Puck's house and headed directly to his room.<p>

"So do you have any idea what you want to sing? What do you want to tell Rachel?" Artie asked, settling with a guitar in his lap.

"I want to tell her I love her without having to say it. I want her to know how much I care about her. I want her to know that I'll be there for her no matter what and that I'll make sure she never gets hurt again," Puck replied. He looked up to find all of the guys staring at him in shock. "Stop fucking staring at me like that. You should have known I'd fall in love eventually."

"Yeah but we didn't think it would be in high school," Mike responded.

"Or with Rachel Berry," Finn whispered.

Puck sighed. "What the hell man? I thought you were fine with me and her."

"I thought I was," Finn murmured. All the guys widened their eyes. "Look, I'm happy she's comfortable with you and you make her happy, but I'm not going to deny that I still have feelings for her."

"Fuck man, what do you want me to do about that? She's my girlfriend now. It's _your_ turn to get over _her_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Finn demanded, glaring at Puck.

"It means I remember all the shit you put her through. Leading her on when you were with Quinn, using her to get her back into glee, lying to her when you slept with Satan then getting pissed when she got back at you. She's had to get over you time and time again. Now it's your turn."

"What about you douche bag? You're all high and mighty about how I've put Rachel through shit, but you were just as much of an ass as I was before Karofsky-" He stopped. He knew he didn't have to remind Puck about what the jock had done to Rachel. "You slushied her every day. You insulted her and said things just to piss her off. And if you forget, _you_ were the person she fucking cheated on me with. So go ahead and act like I was the one who treated her bad and you're the good guy, because we all know that's total bullshit."

"I changed, alright? You're still the same asshole that broke her heart. You only want her because she's not waiting around for you anymore. That's not how it works. Move on Finn, or you'll regret it."

"Threaten me all you want _Puck_. Just know that when you fuck up, and you will, I'll be there and I won't let her go. You have one chance and I can't wait for you to fuck it up."

Puck lunged at Finn, punching him square in the face. All the other guys leaped up and pulled the Mohawked boy off his victim.

"Fuck you Finn! I'm not messing this up, and if you try and ruin this, I will ruin you!"

Finn looked at him smugly, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I wasn't even thinking of interfering until you said it." He chuckled mischievously. "See you at glee Puckerman." With that, he walked out of the room and left the house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kind of short, I know. But I'll probably post another one tonight. Please review!<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Again, sorry it's short. I wrote all of these when I was in France on an actual notebook so while they take like 7 pages of notebook paper, it's only 3 pages typed. Oh well, I hope you like it anyways!_**

* * *

><p>Puck was furious for the rest of the day. While he managed to pick his song and learn the notes and chords, trying to perform it was a total waste of time. There was no way he was going to be able to portray love for Rachel when all he felt was hate towards Finn. After the first attempt was a disaster, he sent the rest of the guys home and headed over to Rachel's house.<p>

He pulled up and walked in. Dan and Mr. Berry were sitting on the couch, watching Oprah. Looking in to the kitchen, Puck noticed Rachel cooking dinner. He dropped his backpack on the stairs and made his way into the kitchen. Rachel had her back to him as she did the dishes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nestled his face into her neck, kissing it softly.

"Hey handsome. Did you have fun with boys?" she asked, continuing with the dishes, but obviously enjoying the attention to her neck.

"No. Finn and I got into a fight," Puck replied, sucking gently on the little dip where her neck and shoulder meet. He knows that's the most sensitive part of her body _(well, that he's discovered so far)_.

When she sighed, it sounded like a mix between pleasure and disappointment. "What happened?" Puck considered lying to her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

He turned her around, still holding her close. He brushed a few strands of loose hair behind her ear as she looked up at him with those big chocolate eyes of hers. "He said he wasn't over you. I told him to back off and move on because there was no way I was going to let go of what we have. Besides, he's dragged you along for so long and he only wants you because you not worshipping him anymore. You're too busy worshipping me," he smiled softly, hoping his joke took the upset look from her face.

She remained upset and just leaned her head against his chest. He held her closer and pressed a kiss against the top of her head. She ran her fingers along his arms as he rubbed circles along her back. They stayed like this for a few minutes before her delicate voice spoke against his chest.

"I don't want him anymore. I already have what I want." She slowly lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I will always care about him, but it won't be any more than friendship. You have nothing to worry about Noah. I'm with _you_. I'm _your_ girlfriend. _Not_ Finn's. Finn is nothing compared to you. Please remember that, okay?"

Noah nodded quietly then lowered his head to kiss her gently. Rachel was rather surprised by how romantic and intimate the kiss was. She liked this feeling of closeness she felt when kissing him. When he pulled away, he kissed her nose and pressed his forehead against hers. he smiled when a soft giggle rang from her lips. Noah closed his eyes and slowly relaxed at the sensation of Rachel's fingers running through the small strip of hair on his head. He hands clasped at the nape of his neck as she closed the space between them, embracing in another loving kiss.

This time, Rachel was the first to pull away, pecking his lips once then turning in his arms to finish the dishes. Puck decided to let go of her and start making dinner. It had become a habit that Noah helped as much as he could with making dinner. Usually it just meant he'd chop up some vegetables since he hadn't mastered the art of vegan food. He'd learned how to make vegan lasagna but that was about it. Despite this, Noah was determined to learn how to cook as much vegan food as possible. One day, he'd want to make dinner for Rachel and have her be able to eat it.

* * *

><p>After and especially restless night <em>(Rachel kept having nightmares and Noah was worried about what Finn would do the next day)<em>, the couple lethargically prepared for school. Puck made fruit salad and made two cups for the ride to school. When Rachel finally came downstairs _(in one of her now numerous mid-thigh dresses)_, they got into Puck's truck and headed to school. Rachel knew Noah was still worried about Finn, so she reached over and held his hand. He smiled over and her and gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

They pulled up at the school and walked to the door, hands intertwined. Heads still turned at the pair together, but they just ignored the looks. Puck and Rachel still stopped by her locker before heading to her first class. That had become another routine of theirs. But today, instead of just finding books inside Rachel's locker, there was a bouquet of flowers and a star necklace waiting for her. Noah's eyes widened in anger at the gifts his former best friend obviously left for his girlfriend.

Without a second thought, Rachel snatched the flowers in her hand and threw them to the ground. She took the necklace and stormed off down the hall. Puck quickly followed her, confusion and apprehension filling his eyes as he looked at her. When he realized where she was going, a small smile crawled to his lips. She quickly turned a corner and pushed the necklace into the chest of its buyer.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Finn asked. "This is for you. Did you like the flowers?"

"No, Finn, I didn't actually. And I'm sure my _boyfriend_ didn't either," she snapped, glaring up at him.

"Rachel, I was just-"

"No. I know exactly what you were doing. Noah told me what happened yesterday, and I can assure you I was not pleased." Finn glanced quickly at Puck, then back down at Rachel. "Finn, you had a plethora of opportunities to be with me and you let them pass. Noah saw a chance and he took it, and now we're together. I'm sorry you want a chance now, but all my chances with you ran out when you broke up with me. I've moved on to better things. I suggest you do the same."

While the tall teen just stood in absolute awe, the small brunette turned on her heel and started walking away. As Puck turned to follow, a hand grabbed his arm. He glanced back to see Finn looking determined as ever.

"I'm not giving up yet. She doesn't love you, so I still have a chance."

Puck clenched his jaw and glared at him. "So you're telling me that if she falls in love with me, you'll stop this?"

"Well there'd be no point if she loved you, now would there?"

Puck smiled mischievously. "Challenge accepted Frankenteen. I'll get her to fall in love with me, and then you can finally get a fucking life." He made a fake lunge then walked back to Rachel.

When Puck turned the corner, he doubled over in laughter. Rachel was jumping up and down on the flowers she'd left on the ground, grinding their petals under her heels. He walked over, laughing hysterically and just pulled her into his arms. At first she was furious that he was laughing at her, but soon she was laughing with him. The giggly couple walked off to their class with their arms around each other.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Working on a one-shot that popped into my head today. Hopefully I can get it written and post it tonight, but if not keep an eye out. Please review!<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the songs. ("Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield and "According to You" by Orianthi). Also, all characters belong to Ryan Murphy and all the other gods involved in Glee :). Now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>After a boring day at school, Rachel and Puck headed to glee. They sat together next to Quinn and Sam. Finn stared at them angrily, while occasionally glancing at the door. When Mr. Shuester finally walked in, he sat in a chair at the front, facing the group.<p>

"How's everyone's assignments coming along?" he asked, glancing around the room. Finn immediately raised his hand. "Finn?"

"I actually have my song ready if you don't mind," he said, ignoring the glares from Rachel and Puck.

"Well come on up then," Mr. Shue offered, gesturing for Finn to take the floor.

Once settled on the floor, he nodded towards the band who began playing a familiar tune. The rest of the club, including Mr. Shue, looked at Finn, then at Rachel.

_Jessie is a friend._

_Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine._

_But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define,_

_Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine._

_And she's watching him with those eyes._

_And she's loving him with that body I just know it._

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night._

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl._

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl._

_Why can't I find a woman like that?_

_I play along with the charade._

_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change._

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute,_

_I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot._

_Cause she's watching him with those eyes._

_And she's loving him with that body I just know it._

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night._

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl._

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl._

_Why can't I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's girl._

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl._

_Why can't I find a woman- Why can't I find a woman like that?_

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time,_

_Wondering what she don't see in me._

_I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines._

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

_Tell me, why can't I find a woman like that?_

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl._

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl._

_I want Jessie's girl._

_Why can't I find a woman like that?_

_Like Jessie's girl._

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl._

_I want, I want Jessie's girl._

When Finn finished, everyone's mouth was open, their eyes darting from Finn to Puck and Rachel and back again. Rachel held her arms crossed against her chest, her lips identical to Puck's in a tight line.

"Um, well done Finn. While that is a great way to express your, uh, feelings, I don't really think it can be called a ballad." Finn nodded then took his seat. "Um, anyone else?"

Rachel was vibrating in her seat, then finally raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I have another song, but I'd like to sing this one today, if you don't mind. It focuses more on the expressive aspect, and it's not really a ballad, but I'd really like to sing it, please."

"Sure Rachel, it's all yours," Mr. Shuester said, going back to his seat. Puck looked at Rachel curiously as she walked over to the band. They were a little concerned since they didn't know what diva Rachel Berry was going to ask them to play, but they all began smiling and chuckling when she whispered to them. They started playing and everyone else joined them in smirking. Everyone, that is, but Finn. As Rachel took the floor and opened her mouth to sing, she glanced at Finn.

_According to you, I'm stupid, I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

_According to you, I'm difficult, hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time,_

_Even if it would save my life._

_According to you._

_According to you._

Finn was steaming in his seat, but Rachel ignored him. She turned to Puck with a big smile as she continued singing.

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him, I'm funny irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite. I don't feel like stopping it, _

_So baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you._

She turned back to Finn with another look of disdain on her face.

_According to you, I'm boring, I'm moody,_

_And you can't taking me any place._

_According to you, I suck at telling jokes_

_Cause I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span._

_You're the boy who puts up with that._

_According to you._

_According to you._

Rachel walked over to Puck and sat in his lap, singing directly to him.

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite. I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you._

As she continued singing, she walked right up to Finn, singing with all her heart, trying to send the message to him.

_I need to feel appreciated,_

_That I'm not hated, oh no._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy._

_But according to me, you're stupid, you're useless,_

_You can't do anything right._

Rachel walked back to the front of the room and looked at Puck while she sang the rest of the song.

_But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_According to him, I'm funny, irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite. I don't feel like stopping it,_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you._

_You, you, according to you. You, you._

_According to you, I'm stupid I'm useless,_

_I can't do anything right._

The entire room broke into cheers and applause. Finn glared at Rachel as she smiled and laughed, shrugging slightly. As the room quieted, Rachel sat down. Just as Mr. Shuester was going to speak, Finn got up, heading for the door.

"He must be great in bed if he's got Rachel fucking Berry defending him in song," he sneered as he walked out the door.

Rachel sat in utter shock, close to tears. The rest of the room was absolutely baffled. They knew Rachel wasn't having sex, that she wouldn't for a long time because of her last experience. They knew Finn knew this as well. Puck, furious, was having a mind battle on whether he should stay and comfort Rachel or go and kick Finn's ass like he really wanted to. Before he could even move, Rachel jumped from her seat and started running after Finn. The groups' wide eyes grew wider, turning to Puck.

"Dude, you better go after her," Sam said bluntly.

Puck got up and started running after Rachel. Rachel ran outside where it was pouring rain and ran to Finn who was approaching his car.

"Finn!" she shrieked. He turned to watch her approach.

"Look Rachel, I-" he began, but was cut off by a hard slap across his face. Puck had just walked outside to see this.

"I am not with Noah because we have sex. You know I won't have sex until I've fully recovered from being raped." Finn cringed as she said the word everyone had been trying to avoid for the past couple weeks. "I was raped Finn. Did you forget that? I will not feel safe to have sex for a while. Noah knows this and he wants to be with me anyways. You'd never do that. So stop pretending you'd treat me better than he is. I sang that song for a reason. You never appreciated me like he does. He makes me feel like everything's okay. He makes me forget that I was raped. He makes me believe that someday, what happened to me won't hurt as much and I'll be ready to try sex. And when that time comes, I want Noah to be the one I try it with." Finn's eyes widened then glared back down at Rachel, his eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm done Finn. What we had is in the past. I'm not waiting for you anymore and I hope to god that you won't wait for me. If you try and get between us again, you will greatly regret it."

Finn backed away and got into his car. He shook his head as he drove away. Rachel stood there and watched him leave, letting the rain mix with the tears sliding down her cheeks. Puck slowly approached. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. He placed his palm on her cheek and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. She closed her eyes, relishing the touch of his callused fingers gracing her skin. As Puck began leaning in, Rachel stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

He buried his fingers in her hair and spoke softly. "I'm kissing my girlfriend in the rain." He closed the space between them and kissed her softly at first, leaving her in control. She deepened it slightly, wrapping her fingers around his neck, playing with the little hair there.

From the doorway, the glee club watched the two soaked teens. A smile brushed all of their lips.

"I've never seen her so happy," Kurt pointed out.

"Him either," Mike noted,

"Puck and Man-Hands love each other," Brittany concluded. When she saw the awed expressions of her friends, she continued. "My cat told me. He knows everything."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked it! Please review! I love hearing what you all have to say. Plus, I will most likely write a story for my 100th reviewer (when that time comes).<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: While I would love to be the genius who created Glee, I am not. I am not Ryan Murphy and all characters are his, not mine._**

**_I'm sorry if you think this chapter is too short. Again, I wrote up to chapter 11 in France on a notebook so it was definitely different. Oh well, I hope you still like it._**

* * *

><p>Rachel had asked Puck if he could go home for a few hours. She wanted to practice her song for glee and wanted it to be a surprise. That was fine with Puck because then he could practice his song as well. When Rachel texted him saying he could come over, he climbed in his truck and drove to her house.<p>

When he got to the house and walked inside, dinner was already done and on the table. He noticed that Dan and Mr. Berry were nowhere in sight.

"Rachel?" he called, looking in the kitchen and seeing that it was empty.

"I'll be down in a minute. Help yourself to some salad," she yelled from her room.

Puck shrugged his shoulders and sat at the table, taking a stab at the salad with his fork. He was just about to put the forkful of greens in his mouth when Rachel walked down the stairs… in his football jersey and a pair of incredibly short shorts. Her hair was in loose curls cascading down her back. Her eyes were smoky and her lips were as red as the jersey. _Holy hell_, Puck thought. _This girl is going to kill me_.

"Well?" she asked, turning slowly. His eyes examined every inch of her perfect body, lingering for a moment on her smooth legs. "What do you think?"

He coughed when he saw her bite her lower lip. _Yep, I'm definitely going to die_. Puck kept his eyes on her as she strutted over to him and sat in his lap. His mouth dropped momentarily but he quickly snapped it shut.

"This is different," Rachel decided. "I've actually made Noah Puckerman speechless."

"If I talked, I'd say something that would make your face redder than that jersey, which looks fucking sexy as hell on you, by the way." He smiled when she giggled and blushed slightly. Puck meant what he said. Seeing his Rachel wearing his name and number made him feel ridiculously happy. She was literally labeling herself as _his_ girl and he loved every bit of it.

Rachel caressed his cheek with her palm, grazing her fingers along the edge of his face. He closed his eyes and relaxed at her touch. This is what she did to him, and only she could do this. Rachel was the only person who could calm Puck down with such a simple gesture. Puck ran his fingers up and down her back, trying to reciprocate the same sensation she was giving him. He heard her sigh happily and he knew he'd succeeded. He looked up at her and kissed her softly, not pausing his hands. He closed his eyes again when her lips moved to his jaw and then to his neck. He could feel a slight bruise forming on his collarbone, causing him to groan quietly.

Puck's eyes shot open when he felt Rachel's delicate fingers start working on his belt. he pulled her away, looking at the tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He searched her face as his filled with concern.

"It doesn't make sense," she stated, shrugging her shoulders as the first tear slid down her cheek.

"Rachel, what doesn't make sense?" Puck was genuinely confused.

"You being with me. I can't give you what you want. Finn…" she trailed off, hoping he'd put the pieces together and save her from the embarrassment. Luckily, Puck's eyes darkened with realization.

"Rachel, what Finn- He doesn't- ugh. I'm going to kill him." Puck fumed as he tried to figure out what he was trying to say. "I don't want that. I mean, I do, but it doesn't matter right now. You've given me everything I could ever want. Finn's a jealous ass and I promise you he'll regret making you feel this way. I don't need anything more than what you've given me. You're all I need to be happy." He brushed away the tears flowing down her face. "When the time comes and you're finally ready to take that next step, I'll make sure it's perfect. But until then, until you are _absolutely_ ready, I won't push you. After what happened, I had promised myself I'd be your knight in shining armor and make sure you were never hurt again. I'm so sorry what Finn said hurt you. He's an ass and everyone hates him for what he said. He's looking at a long time of loneliness." Puck smiled gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you Noah," she said, her voice soft and breathy. She kissed him gently, burying her fingers in his hair. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close against him. When they finally pulled away, they pressed their foreheads against each other and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner and watching a movie, Rachel asked Puck to go home for the night. It was the first night since that very first one that they would be apart. Puck hadn't wanted to leave, but Rachel practically begged him, promising she'd call him if she needed him.<p>

While Puck was set on just going home and sleeping, he found himself heading in another direction. When he realized where he was going, he started driving faster, clenching his fists around the steering wheel.

He sighed, relieved when he saw that Burt and Carole weren't home. Puck remembered their weekly date night and smiled evilly as he stalked up to the door. He didn't hesitate when he threw it open and stormed up to Finn's room. He thought he heard some noises coming from Kurt's room, but he didn't care. When Puck opened the door, he saw Finn asleep with his phone by his side. The background was an old photo of Finn and Rachel from when they had dated. Puck grabbed Finn's phone, went through the pictures, and deleted every single one related to Rachel, and there were a lot. When he was done, he threw it to the floor and turned back to Finn. Puck pulled his arm back and punched Finn square in the face. Finn jolted up, shouting as he grabbed his face and looked around in utter confusion.

"If you ever, and I mean _ever_ say anything that upsets Rachel again, I will punch you so hard, you'll really become Frankenteen: neck pins and all. Got it shithead?"

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't kick your fucking ass right now," Finn sneered.

"Because if you do, I'll tell everyone what you told Karofsky about Rachel," Puck stated, void of emotion. Finn's eyes widened in horror.

"Just leave okay? Get the fuck out of here," Finn demanded, and Puck was all too happy to comply. Puck walked from the room with a smirk and just walked past Kurt who looked incredibly bewildered at the sight of the Mohawked boy. When Kurt saw Finn stumbling down the stairs with his hand over his face, Puck could have sworn he saw him smile.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked it! Please review! <em>**


	10. Chapter 10

**_So after reading a recent review, I just wanted to explain something. I fully understand the sensitivity of the subject I am writing about. Rape is not a joke and I fully understand that. While I know I don't have to tell any of you this, a friend of mine was raped and I've been there for her every time she's needed me. It is a sensitive subject, but I believe it should occassionally be addressed, but tastefully. Another thing I'd like to point out is that while it might seem I'm rushing the sexual contact between Rachel and Puck, including the outfits she's worn, I believe that's the way it would happen with Rachel. Rachel is a very strong-willed character and as such, I believe she'd try her best to conquer every fear she has in order to continue with her life. That's my own opinion on the matter, and if you disagree, I completely understand. However, I hope you will respect my opinion and point of view. I apologize if it seems like I am attacking the review, but I felt like I needed to explain myself. I hope this doesn't deter you from reading my story. I promise, Puck and Rachel still have a lot ahead of them and much of it will be surrounding her rape._**

* * *

><p>Puck went to Rachel's house at about five in the morning. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before and just wanted an hour with her. He expected her to be asleep, but there she was, sitting on the couch with dark rings around her blood shot eyes. Puck rushed over and held her, kissing her hair and whispering in her ear.<p>

"Damn it, Rachel. I told you to call me if you needed me. Why the hell didn't you call me?" Puck wanted to be calm, but he was totally panic-stricken.

"I can't have you with me every night. I- I want you to, but I need to be able to do simple tasks like sleeping without you being there if I have a nightmare. I need to learn how to cope with my problems and my past." Puck held her closer, in pure agony after hearing how dead Rachel sounded.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere, okay? You can use me as long as you want if it makes you feel safer. You've made so much progress. I can't let you go back just because you think you need to be able to cope alone. I'm never going to leave you alone. You understand me Berry? Never. Even if we break up and you become a fucking lesbian, I will still sleep with you. Actually, I'd probably sleep with you more if you were a lesbian. Girl on girl is _hot_." He chuckled when she smacked his arm.

"Noah Puckerman, you are incorrigible."

"You like it," he teased, pressing a quick kiss to Rachel's lips. "Now let's get upstairs. You need a few hours of sleep. We'll miss the first 2 periods."

All she did was nod and let him carry her upstairs.

oOo

Once Rachel was rested, showered, and ready to go, she and Puck headed to school. Puck walked her to class and was walking to his class when Jacob Ben-Israel stopped him.

"Puck, care to comment on the rumors that you and Rachel Berry are sex addicts?" Puck simply chuckled as the scrawny ginger held a tape recorder to his mouth.

"Rachel and I are not sex addicts, not like it's any of your business Jew-fro," he pushed past him, brushing the accusations off.

"I have pictures Puckerman. You've spent every night over her house. You spend all your time together. You're not shy about PDA at school. Hell, you were even late to school today and it's clear Rachel is exhausted and newly showered. Are you going to stand there and tell me you guys don't fuck like jack rabbits?"

Puck lunged at Jacob, pinning him to the lockers. "How dare you! If you knew Rachel at all you'd know she is more than just a fuck buddy. You want a story to explain our relationship? Glee club, today, 3 o'clock." He pushed the boy against the lockers and started walking away. he turned back and said one last comment. "Oh and Jacob? If those photos come out, I'll kick your scrawny ass from here to Columbus. Got it?" Puck shook his head then walked away.

oOo

Puck had forgotten about his invitation to Jacob until he walked into glee and saw the boy setting up a video camera at the back of the room. _Shit_, Puck thought. _I wasn't expecting him to record it. This is going to be all over his fucking blog for the whole school to see_. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and the rest of the gang walked in. Rachel stopped when she saw her stalker setting up a camera.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel fumed. Puck was somewhat shocked. Rachel never usually swore. Perhaps he was rubbing off on her. Jacob just smiled like an idiot, glancing at Puck.

"I invited him," Puck muttered. He received a collective _'What?'_ from his friends. "Long story. It's a one-time deal and it's for a good reason. Just ignore him." He walked towards Rachel and took her hand, leading her over to their seats. The rest of the club followed suit.

When they were seated, Rachel turned to Puck with curiosity in her eyes. "What's the good reason?" Before he had to lie to her (_which he can't actually do_) Finn walked in. All the girls gasped in shock. Finn's eye was swollen shut and a deep shade of purple.

"Finn, what happened to your eye?" Rachel asked. While Puck usually loved how concerned she was about everyone, he stiffened at how genuine her worry seemed for Finn.

Finn looked quickly at Puck then glanced at Rachel. "Like you care," he snapped. Puck growled at his tone. Finn shook his head. "Nothing Rachel, I'm fine." He sat at the back corner away from everyone. Rachel turned to face Puck, the question clear on her face. _Did you do that?_ Puck just smirked and put his arm around his girl.

He bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "I told you I'd make him regret hurting you." Puck thought Rachel would snap at him, saying some bullshit about how violence was never the answer. He was surprised to see a smile come to her lips as she leaned against him. Puck tried not to laugh when he saw Jacob take a picture of Finn with his phone.

Mr. Shuester finally arrived. "Alright guys, let's get started. Who's song is ready?" Puck raised his hand. Rachel smiled up at him. "Puck, the floor's yours."

Artie, Sam, and Mike all got up with Puck. Rachel noticed them all put on matching black dress jackets. Puck did the same. While Sam and Mike took back up, Puck grabbed his guitar and Artie grabbed a bass. Puck, once finally settled, turned to the front.

"So this is a message to someone, obviously. I hope she gets what I'm trying to say." He briefly glanced at Rachel then started strumming. When he started singing, he looked directly into Rachel's waiting eyes.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow._

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger._

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show._

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight._

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night,_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore,_

_And throw away the oars._

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you._

_I've been running round in circles in my mind,_

_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_

_Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find._

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight._

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night,_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might._

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore,_

_And throw away the oars forever._

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for._

_Even if I have to crawl upon the floor,_

_Come crushing through your door._

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore._

When he finished, Rachel was crying. Puck managed to take his guitar off and put it to the side before Rachel jumped into his arms, kissing him deeply. He returned it with just as much passion. After a few moments, Puck pulled away and said the three words he'd been holding in.

"I love you," he whispered with his forehead against hers. "And I understand if you aren't ready to say it back, but I wanted you to know." She just smiled bigger and cried harder, kissing him again. They had almost forgotten where they were when they heard a cough. They pulled apart to see the glee girls crying and most of the guys looking really happy for them (_the exception was Finn, who's jaw was clenched and his arms crossed_).

Mr. Shuester, the cougher, stepped forward and patted Puck on the back. "Great job Puck. Perfect example of a ballad. And it had a purpose," he smiled at Rachel. "Well done." He was about to turn back to the club when Rachel stopped him.

"Mr. Shuester, I have a ballad I'd like to perform, if you don't mind." Mr. Shuester just nodded, giving her permission. Sam and Mike both patted Puck's shoulders when he sat down.

Brittany and Santana got up and stood behind Rachel. They had jumped at the chance to sing back up because they knew and loved the song. Rachel took a deep breath.

"This song pretty much speaks for itself." She nodded to the band who began playing a rather unfamiliar tune. When Rachel started singing, she had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were locked on Puck.

_I don't like to be alone in the night,_

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right,_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes,_

_But I do love you._

_But I do love you. _

Puck felt his cheeks begin to ache he was smiling so hard. If he could, he'd go up and kiss her right then, but she'd be pissed if he interrupted a performance. So he just sat and watched his girlfriend tell everyone she loved him through song.

_I don't like to see the sky painted grey,_

_And I don't like when, nothing's going my way,_

_And I don't like to be the one with the blues,_

_But I do love you._

_But I do love you._

_Love everything about the way you're loving me._

_The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep._

_And I love to kiss you in the rain._

_I love everything you do, oh I do._

Puck and Rachel both smiled big after this verse. The lyrics were so appropriate for the couple it was uncanny.

_And I don't like to turn the radio on_

_Just to find I missed my favorite song._

_And I don't like to be the last with the news,_

_But I do love you._

_But I do love you._

_Love everything about the way you're loving me._

_The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep._

_And I love to kiss you in the rain._

_I love everything you do, oh I do._

_And I don't like to be alone in the night,_

_And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right,_

_And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes,_

_But I do love you._

_But I do love you._

_But I do love you._

_But I do love you._

As the song was coming to a close, Rachel slowly made her way over to Puck. When she sang the last note, she held his face in her hands. The note was cut short when he pulled her close, kissing her deeply. They weren't paying any attention when Finn stormed out of the room. When they finally pulled away, Puck slid some stray hairs behind her ear and cupped her face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. A tear rolled down her cheek when he said the words again.

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Noah."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own the songs ("Can't Fight This Feeling" is by REO Speedwagon and "But I Do Love You" is by Leann Rimes). Also, I do not own any of the characters. Please review!<em>**


	11. Chapter 11

**_This is the first chapter that I hadn't written way ahead of time. I wrote it all today just to try and keep up the pace I've been going at. However, I have a lot going on right now, so please be patient if it takes me more than a day or so to post the next chapter. Also, I'll address something about this chapter at the end, so please read my little note. Just quickly want to thank all the people that have been reviewing. To those who review regularly (you know who you are): you're little blurbs make me smile. Everything I read in response to my story just makes me want to write more. Anyways, enough talking. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The video of their performances went viral. Jacob Ben-Israel posted it on his blog and the entire school watched. Puck got texts saying he was <em>"whipped"<em>, _"a total romantic"_, _"totally tapping that now"_, and other ridiculous comments. Rachel got many calls from jealous and angry ex's (_both hers and Puck's_). But neither knew about them until late that night. The time since glee ended was composed of long periods of kissing and caressing and many "I love you's". Puck couldn't believe how perfect everything seemed.

Rachel's fathers both smiled brightly and patted Puck's back when they shared the news that night. Rachel insisted they tell his mother in person, so after dinner they headed to his house. When they told her, she burst into tears and hugged them tightly, blabbering on about how glad she was that her son finally found a good Jewish girl and how beautiful their children will be. Puck just shook his head and kissed his mother's cheek. His sister Hannah was thrilled and immediately swept Rachel off to her room to play Barbies. After about an hour, Puck saved Rachel and they drove back to her house.

For some reason, when they were getting ready for bed, Rachel felt somewhat uncomfortable. Sure, she'd slept in the same bed with Noah before, but not in this way. She loved him and she knew he loved her back and this made her feel off when he slid into bed with her. She'd never had this relationship with a guy before. Her dating history consisted of Finn, who she never had any type of physical relationship with. The most she let him do was feel her up and even that was rare. Rachel knew that nothing was going to happen between her and Noah, but just being close to him like this with their feelings out in the open shot sparks through her body.

Noah opened his eyes and saw Rachel's looking up at him. "Baby, you alright?" She just looked up at him and nodded. "Then let's get some sleep." He smiled and kissed her gently. When he pulled away, he pulled her close and took a deep breath, quickly falling asleep. Maybe this would be easier than Rachel thought. She finally allowed herself to relax and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel and Puck prepared themselves for the reaction their peers would give them after seeing the video. When they pulled up to school, they held hands and walked through the doors. They got sly smiles and chuckles from a lot of students, making Rachel feel rather self-conscious. Puck felt her stiffen and draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to him and kissing the side of her head. She smiled up to him and wrapped her arm around his waist, allowing him to lead her to their lockers. Puck had scared a freshman to switch lockers with him so he could have his locker next to Rachel's.<p>

As they approached, they noticed something was scrolled across their lockers. Puck was ready to rip whatever crude material was there, but began to laugh when he saw what the words spelled out. Someone had posted _"Puckleberry 4ever"_ in big paper block letters on their lockers. Rachel began to laugh as well, smiling brightly. Kurt and Mercedes walked over then, smiling goofily.

"So you like your little present?" Kurt questioned.

"You did this?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Kurt, Britt, Tina and I did it," Mercedes explained. "We thought you guys would like it."

Rachel walked over and hugged her friends. "You guys are crazy. Amazing, but crazy."

"Whatever diva, let's get to class," Mercedes said, shaking her head and weaving her arm with Rachel's. Kurt took the other side and started leading the way to class. Rachel looked back at Noah who was simply smiling and shaking his head, nodding for her to go ahead.

Rachel had gotten about halfway to class when she stopped. "Sorry guys, tell Ms. Farrow I'll be right there. I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, Rach. See you in class," Kurt assured, walking ahead with Mercedes.

Rachel turned and started heading to the bathroom when a large hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a closet. She instinctively shrieked before a hand stopped her. Tears started forming in her eyes when she felt a rush of déjà vu. Images began replaying in her head, causing the tears to begin to fall. Rachel finally dared to look up at her captor to see…

Finn looked down at her with a finger in front of his lips, insisting she stay quiet. When he finally released her, she pushed herself away from him, cowering against the wall. Her body shook in utter fear and she tried to keep as much space between them as possible.

"F-Finn what do you want?"

"I needed to talk to you. I've been going crazy ever since I saw you with Puck," he stated. "Rachel, I love you, and I want you to choose me over him. I know I've messed up, but I'm better for you than he is. If you'd only give me a chance-" He started moving closer to her, causing her to whimper and try to push herself closer to the wall.

"D-Don't," she begged, holding back sobs. "P-Please."

He looked at her confused. "Rachel, it's me. Please, just-" He put his arms around her, causing her to sob hysterically.

"N-No. No, no, no, please s-stop. I'm sorry." Her sobs became heavier, her hands quivering against his chest, trying to push him away. In a faint whisper, she uttered, "N-Not again."

Finn realized why she was so terrified and immediately dropped his hands, backing away and out the door. Rachel slid down the wall and pulled her knees into herself, weeping into them. Puck turned the corner and saw Finn staring horrified at an open closet.

"Hudson, what the hell are you-" Puck began to ask when he heard a familiar crying. He ran over and into the closet, seeing a crumpled Rachel shaking viciously on the floor. He turned back to Finn, throwing and pinning him against the wall. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

The taller boy lifted his hands in surrender, shaking his head.

"God damn it Finn, what did you do to her?" Puck screamed, punching the wall next to Finn's head so hard, he thought he'd broken his hand. Students and teachers began to empty into the hallway to see what the ruckus was.

"I just wanted to talk to her. I didn't think- shit, I'm sorry. I didn't think she'd be reminded of what happened."

Puck pushed the stupid teen against the wall and hurried to Rachel. When he tried to hold her, she whimpered, pulling away from him. Puck felt his core tighten at her fear of him.

"Rachel. Baby, it's me. It's Noah." He tried to comfort her again, and this time she let him. Her tear filled eyes looked up at him, hoping to confirm what he said.

"_Noah_…" she whispered. She started crying hard again, letting him pull her close. He picked her up and walked out of the closet, ignoring his peers' whispers as he headed for the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Rachel was curled up in the nurse's office, Puck holding her hand, trying to comfort her. Her fathers had been called and were on their way. They had panicked when they heard something had happened between Rachel and Finn, automatically assuming the worst. When they finally arrived, they were slightly eased at the sight of Puck by their daughter's side. They asked Puck out to the hall and had him explain what had happened.<p>

"Daniel, it's gotten worse," Mr. Berry stated. "I think it's time."

Puck just looked confused, not sure of what the pair was referring to. Dan nodded sadly. "I think you're right. I wish there was another choice."

"I'm sorry but what are you guys talking about?" Puck asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

Dan sighed. "Leroy and I had talked about this after Rachel came home from the hospital. We left it as an emergency option if Rachel didn't get better."

"We think it's best if Rachel spent time with her mother in Vermont," Mr. Berry spoke. "She lives in the countryside and knows a lot of amazing therapists that specialize in sexual harassment victims. We just think Rachel needs to get away in order to solve her personal problems."

Puck started shaking his head the minute Mr. Berry said _'Vermont'_. "Please. Don't take her away from me. Can't she just see a therapist here? Why does she have to go all the way to Vermont?"

"Noah, I know this will be hard for you, but we need to think about Rachel," Dan said.

"I am thinking about her! Don't you know that leaving will just make her worse? She needs her friends." Puck really wanted to say _'She needs me'_ but he knew that would ruin his chances. "She needs to keep pushing here so she can get back to normal. If you send her away, she'll have to start new and will struggle even more. Mr. Berry, Dan, I'm begging you. Don't take her away. Give her some more time. I'll help you find a therapist. I'm sure my mom knows a few through the hospital. If she doesn't get better, then I'll pay for her plane ticket to Vermont." Puck took a deep breath, trying to keep himself composed.

Mr. Berry and Dan looked at each other. After looking at each other for a while, having a silent conversation between themselves, they turned back to Puck. Mr. Berry was the one to speak first. "All right Noah. We'll give her more time, but we're holding you up to your side of the bargain. If we don't see significant improvement, she's going to Vermont."

Puck let out the breath he was unknowingly holding. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He hugged them both then walked back into the room to be with Rachel.

Dan looked at Mr. Berry who was watching the Mohawked boy caress his daughter's arm in a truly loving way. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

Mr. Berry took a deep breath and let it out, keeping his eyes on the two teens. "With him by her side? Yes, I think she'll be just fine." He turned to his husband and took his hand, leaving the couple behind.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, as promised, here's my little AN: The incident with Finn had to happen in my mind. I feel like he still wouldn't have given up without trying to talk to her and it also gave me the opportunity to bring forth the issues Rachel is still trying to deal with. He did not intentionally mean to frighten her and I believe he wouldn't have even thought about how what he was going to do would affect Rachel. It is clear that Finn is not the brightest boy on Glee, and I just embraced that. The minute he realized he was traumatizing her further, he stopped. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Ryan Murphy is the genius who thought those beauties up. Please review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I really want to apologize for taking so long to post (well in relation to posting every day like I used to). I had to study for the SATs and didn't have a lot of time to write this chapter. I finally had time to sit down and just write, so I finally got to finish it. SATs are tomorrow, so I should be able to write and post regularly. Once again, since I do have to write the chapters from now on, they will come a little slower. Despite this, I hope you'll still stick with me and my story. I really like this story and writing it has turned into something I really love. Finally, I want to thank all the wonderful people who have been reviewing. You guys rock my world and I appreciate everything you have to say. Okay, I'm done now. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Rachel rested awkwardly in the oversized sticky leather chair in Dr. Reynolds's office. She had spent three hours fighting with her fathers and Noah over coming to therapy. While she didn't like the initial option her fathers had presented, she did <em>not<em> want to see a therapist. She was not crazy and loathed the thought of sharing all her feelings and secrets with a complete stranger. Only when they threatened to sell her autographed photo of Barbra did she finally comply. Rachel would be spending the next three months in therapy, meeting with Dr. Reynolds every Tuesday and Thursday at four.

While she was furious with Noah for siding with her fathers on the matter, Rachel still requested that he be the one to drive her. After glee club, Puck and Rachel climbed into his old pick up and drove the twenty minutes to a rather seedy part of Lima. Dan had discussed the therapist the night before, claiming that while his office seemed sketchy, he was the best in Lima. Noah just hoped this would help Rachel. He didn't think she was crazy (_well any more than she always was_), but he knew therapy helped his mom after his dead beat father skipped out on her when he was a kid.

Noah promised to wait out in his truck while Rachel had her session. He walked her up to the office and pecked her lips before she walked into the room. Rachel looked around the room, noticing the aesthetic art pieces on the walls and the antique-looking furniture in the lobby. There were two doors, one labeled _'REYNOLDS'_ the other reading _'KARSON'_, whom Rachel assumed to be Dr. Reynolds's partner. The secretary seated between the two doors looked up at Rachel and smiled.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" she asked sweetly.

"Um, I'm Rachel Berry. I have an appointment with Dr. Reynolds for four o'clock," Rachel stated, slowly walking over to the desk.

The secretary smiled and pressed a button on the phone on her desk. "Dr. Reynolds, your four o'clock is here." She released the button and looked up at Rachel.

"Send her in," a voice spoke through the phone. The secretary motioned for Rachel to enter the office to her right.

Rachel uttered a quick thank you and walked through the door, entering a slightly dark room with gray walls and wooden floors. A tall, broad man looked up at her from his desk and stood, walking over to greet her.

"Rachel Berry, I'm Dr. Reynolds," he said, stretching his hand out towards her. She looked at him thoroughly and swallowed hard. This man had the same build as Karofsky, but towered over her, causing her to feel incredibly uncomfortable. She looked up at him and lifted her shaky hands to shake his.

"Rachel, are you alright?" Dr. Reynolds cocked his head and looked at her with a perplexed look on his face.

She gulped and pulled her hand away, taking a step back. "I-I can't…" She kept backing up and ran out the door, running past the curious secretary and out the door.

Puck was playing Angry Birds when he saw the door to the building fling open and his girlfriend come rushing out, collapsing against it and bursting into tears. He jumped out of his truck and ran over to her.

"Rachel, baby what's wrong? What happened?" He looked her over to see if she was hurt or anything. His heart ached when he saw her tear-filled eyes look up at him.

"He- Dr. Reynolds…" she began, searching for the words. "S-So similar."

Puck's face fell when he realized what brought this on. Her doctor reminded her too much of the man that stole her innocence. Puck pulled her close and rubbed her back, trying his best to calm the shaking girl.

"It's okay Rachel. You're dads said this might happen." He took a deep breath and let it out. "Do you think it would be easier if you saw a female therapist?" he inquired, pulling her hair away from her face. She looked up at him again and nodded slightly, slowly gaining composure again. "Okay, then let's go make an appointment with Dr. Karson." Puck stood up and pulled Rachel with him. He laid a soft kiss upon her forehead and wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close as they walked back into the building. They made their way into the office lobby and strolled over to the secretary. She looked up at them with waiting eyes and had a look of pity when she glanced down at Rachel.

"Is everything all right?" she asked, genuinely concerned for the distraught girl standing before her. Rachel couldn't look at the young woman, and instead locked her eyes on Noah.

"Uh, yeah. Rachel simply needs to change all her appointments to be with Dr. Karson, if that's at all possible." Puck smiled softly and squeezed Rachel's shoulders reassuringly.

"Let me just see when she's available." The secretary tapped her mouse and keyboard a few times before turning to look back at the couple. "Dr. Karson is actually available right now and it appears she can hold sessions with Rachel at the times she had set with Dr. Reynolds."

"That's great," Puck said. He looked down at Rachel. "I think you should try it again." Rachel nodded and craned her neck to kiss him softly. He kissed him back gently and then pulled away, pressing his lips to her forehead and hugging her tightly. "You can do this Rach. I know you can." Rachel nodded below him and pulled herself from his arms. She walked to the door on the left and entered slowly.

A middle aged woman with copper hair sat at her desk and turned when she heard the door open. A smile brushed her lips as she stood and sauntered over to Rachel at the door.

"You must be Rachel Berry," she smiled, shaking Rachel's raised hand. "Your fathers called me in case you felt uncomfortable with Dr. Reynolds. Considering your particular situation, he understood if you were to feel that way. I'm Dr. Cheryl Karson. It's wonderful to meet you."

Rachel relaxed and smiled up at the woman. "It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for keeping this time open. I just- He looked too much like…" she trailed off, pulling her hand away and twisting it with her other one. Dr. Karson simply nodded in comprehension and gestured towards couch at the side of her office. Rachel hesitantly sat down and turned to face Dr. Karson when she did the same.

"No need to explain Rachel. I completely understand. I've dealt with a lot of cases like yours and understand how hard it is to rehash the emotions you have felt. But I'm here to help you push past the pain and find acceptance in your reality. Together, we'll find a way to bring you back to the life you once had." Dr. Karson took Rachel's hands and squeezed them, smiling reassuringly and hopefully. Rachel smiled back and, for once, felt like she finally found the solution to all her problems.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this chapter was kind of short. I hope you liked it anyways.<em>**

**_So I have another idea for a story, but I want to hear what you guys have to think. It's one I wrote a while ago about different characters, but I think I can adapt it to fit Glee. It's based off the song According to You by Orianthi. If you like this idea, let me know. Also, I wrote a one-shot (go check out my page to read it) and was wondering if anyone would be interested in me turning it into a story. I don't know if you guys want me to write anything else or just stick to this story. Tell me your thoughts on any of this._**

**_I love you all!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Again, I have to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been totally slacking on writing and have been too busy reading other fanfictions :P _****_Sorry guys, they're so addictive!  
><em>****_Anyways, thanks again for reading and reviewing. Reading your comments make me smile :)  
>Enjoy!<em>**

* * *

><p>Rachel had been greatly improving since starting therapy. She'd been seeing Dr. Karson for two weeks when things suddenly took a turn for the worst. Rachel was sitting in glee club during lunch when Sue Sylvester walked in.<p>

"Barbra Wannabe, come with me. Figgins needs you in his office." Rachel reluctantly looked up at Puck who squeezed her hand and nodded for her to go. "Come on Man-hands, let's _go_." Rachel stood up and followed the Cheerio coach. When they entered the office, Principal Figgins frowned and gestured for Rachel to take a seat. She acquiesced and folded her hands in her lap. After a few moments of silence, Rachel spoke up.

"Um, am I in any trouble?"

Figgins took a deep breath and looked down at Rachel with empathy. "Miss Berry, it seems that Paul Karofsky has convinced the school board to let his son return to McKinley." Rachel's eyes widened. "He believes it is unconstitutional to deprive his son of a proper education before his son is found guilty of the crime he is accused of committing." Tears began to well up in Rachel's eyes. "David Karofsky will be returning to McKinley tomorrow morning."

"Is this some kind of sick joke Figgins?" Sue bellowed, causing Rachel and the principal to snap their heads in her direction. "That _scum_ is coming back?"

"I assure you this is no joke, Sue, and I expect you to respect the school board's decision," Figgins urged, glaring at the angered coach.

Sue stood, fuming, and turned to a very distraught Rachel. "Listen, Berry. I don't like you so much on account of your appalling wardrobe and giant shnozz. However, _nobody_ deserves what that Neanderthal did to you. I will be watching Karofsky and if he does anything at all that makes you uncomfortable, he will be out of here faster than you can say _'Shuester's butt chin.'_" Rachel nodded and tried to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. "Now, let me take you back to your band of misfits. Figgins will call your parents and fill them in." Rachel nodded again and allowed Sue to lead her out of the room.

* * *

><p>Puck tried to sit and wait patiently for Rachel's return, but he soon found himself fidgeting in his seat, staring intently on the door. <em>What was taking them so long?<em> he thought. _Something must be wrong… What other reason would there be to see Rachel?_ When the door finally swung open, Puck shot out of his seat and pulled Rachel into his arms. He carried her over to his seat and let her cry into his chest. The rest of the glee kids gathered around them with looks of confusion and concern.

"Sue, what happened?" Mr. Shuester demanded, approaching the coach. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing, William, and I am offended that you would accuse me of such. I'm also offended by the amount of hair gel in the unruly mop on your head, but that's beside the point."

Puck was ignoring the quarrelling adults, focusing solely on calming down Rachel. "Baby, you need to tell me what happened." He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed circles over her back.

Rachel gasped for air, looking up at Puck with tears streaming down her cheeks. "_He's c-coming b-back_," she whispered as she began to shake with fear.

Pucks eyes grew wide with anger. He looked up at Sue with a locked jaw. "Karofsky's coming back?" he choked out through gritted teeth.

Sue glared momentarily at the teen's tone, but quickly softened when she realized the protectiveness he had for Rachel. "I'm afraid so Mohawk. Seems the school board is filled with more morons than I thought. Meathead returns tomorrow."

"This is _BULLSHIT_!" Puck roared, causing Rachel to yelp in fright.

"Puck, calm down man," Sam insisted, looking down at Rachel shaking. Puck immediately softened and swore under his breath before whispering reassuring words to Rachel.

"Puck, perhaps it would be best if you take Rachel home. I'm sure her fathers would like to discuss this with her," Mr. Shuester offered. Puck nodded and picked Rachel up, cradling her in his arms. "I'll alert Principal Figgins and your teachers." Puck simply grunted in acknowledgement and left the room, leaving behind the group of awestruck teens.

* * *

><p>After waiting with Rachel until her fathers returned home, Puck headed back to school. He quickly found Mike and Artie and told them to get all the glee kids in the choir room after school. They looked at him with quizzical looks, but nodded and set off to find their friends. Puck had a plan and knew exactly who he needed to ensure it went off without a hitch. He walked into the lunch room, zoning in on a certain football player.<p>

"Yo, Z, can I talk to you?" The stocky athlete stood up and nodded, following Puck into the hallway.

"What's up Puckerman? Where's Berry?" Azimio asked, scrunching his face when he noticed the brunette's absence.

"Um, she's at home. Look, do you think you could get some of the guys together and meet me after school in the choir room?"

"What's this about Puck? We're not joining glee if th-" Azimio began.

"Nah man, I'll explain it all after school. Just promise you'll bring the guys?"

Azimio sighed. He knew something was up and could guess it had something to do with Rachel. "Sure, bro. We'll be there." They shook hands and headed off in opposite directions.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to drag on at a snail's pace for Puck. The clock struck 2:15 and the final bell rang. Puck jumped out of his seat and went to his locker before going to the choir room. When he walked in, he was a little surprised. Azimio had kept his word, bringing what looked like most of the football, baseball, and hockey teams. The glee kids sat distanced from the jocks, staring questioningly. Taking notice of the person who gathered them, the teens all quieted and sat where they could.<p>

Puck stood at the front of the room and coughed slightly, clearing his throat. "Um, thanks for coming." The group looked at him patiently. "Some of you know what's going on, but um… Karofsky's coming back to McKinley." The room stiffened and became very tense. "Tomorrow," Puck concluded. That triggered the room into an uproar.

"_What?_"

"Puckerman, you gotta be _shitting_ me!"

"That _asshole_!"

More angry statements flew at Puck, who motioned for them to calm down so he could continue. "I know, I couldn't believe it either when I heard. The school board decided that they couldn't keep him out when he hadn't been found guilty."

Azimio stood up and spoke what was on everyone's mind. "What about Berry?" The rest of the room nodded. While they barely knew Rachel, the athletes had all grown a fondness towards the petite girl after what their teammate had done.

"That's why I called you all here," Puck explained. "Karofsky clearly has issues and probably still has a screwed up grudge against Rachel. The problem is, I can't be with Rachel every second of every day. While I'd like to stay with her, she keeps on insisting I go to class. I need to make sure that someone has an eye on her at all times, whether it be in the halls, in class, whenever. If that asshole gets within five feet of her, I expect one of us to be by her side. I understand that Karofsky is some of you guys' friend but-"

"_Was_, Puckerman," interrupted one of the hockey players. The rest of the room turned to look at him. "Karofsky _was_ our friend. That ended the minute he attacked an innocent girl. No matter how annoying Berry can be, he crossed a line." His friends nodded around him, turning their attentions back to Puck. Puck smiled gently.

"So you all agree to keep your eyes out for Rachel?" All the teens nodded in unison. "If any of you have classes with her, let me know and we'll try and organize a schedule or something. Everyone just has to keep their heads up and their eyes open. I don't want anyone else getting hurt by that douche bag." Everyone agreed. Some of the jocks came and told Puck what classes they shared with Rachel, and soon the room had emptied until only the glee kids were left.

"We're here to help too Puck," Mercedes said.

"Yeah, just because we're girls, doesn't mean we can't watch her back," Tina concurred.

"I appreciate that, but I kind of think you should watch out for yourselves," Puck decided. "I don't want any of you girls to be alone either. If he's given the chance and can't get to Rachel, Karofsky will probably get out his anger on one of you."

The glee guys all nodded, putting their arms around their girlfriends. The girls smiled and snuggled against their boyfriends. Everyone stood up and made their way towards the exit.

As he made his way out to his truck, one thought entered Puck's mind. _Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please forgive the ridiculousness that was my Sue. I tried to do the character justice, but it's very difficult. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :)<br>Oh, p.s. If anyone is interested in becoming my beta, PM me. That is all :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_As usual, I have to apologize for the delay. I have finally caught up on writing and should be able to post more often. I will try and write a few chapters every weekend to avoid delays like this. Unfortunately, I have graduation this Friday and graduation parties during the weekend. Despite this, I really hope you guys will stick with me. I love writing this story and I love reading your comments._**

**_One final note: I'm introducing some OC's (who have names that might seem familiar to some :P) so tell me what you think about them. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Rachel almost considered skipping school the next day. She had spent most of the night arguing with her dads over whether or not she should transfer. She knew she would be even worse off being without Noah, but the idea of being at the same school as Karofsky made her stomach churn. She knew she shouldn't be afraid. Too many people cared about her now to let something happen to her. She wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have a moment alone. In fact, she expected to be followed all day by her friends (<em>not that she minded… at all<em>). Despite this, Rachel feared for the day ahead of her.

She had woken up and begun her morning rituals: hitting the elliptical, showering, brushing and flossing her teeth performing the skin regimen Kurt made for her, applying a modest amount of makeup, getting dressed, and finally making her way downstairs for breakfast. Puck had promised to pick her up at 6 so they would have time to go to their lockers and get to class before a lot of people (_one in particular_) crowded the halls. Puck hadn't told Rachel about the security force that was set up for her. He had ensured there was one glee girl by her side and one jock keeping his eye on her between classes. He'd also set up a few guys to keep track of Karofsky to make sure he didn't do anything shady.

Rachel was just finishing the vegan pancakes her fathers had made her that morning when she heard a knock on the front door. "Come in Noah!" She dusted off her jeans and headed into the living room to meet her boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful," Puck said, kissing her forehead gently. "Ready for school?"

The question caused her smile to falter. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing in his scent and trying to keep the tears from her eyes. "I- I know I shouldn't be, but I'm _terrified_ Noah," she whispered. "I just- What if he-"

"No," Puck interrupted. "No '_what if_s.' Nothing is going to happen. I can't- I _won't_ let anything like that happen to you. You hear me?" He held her face in his hands and looked deeply into her damp eyes. "Do you trust me?" he asked, trailing his thumb along her cheek.

Struggling to find her voice, Rachel nodded. "With my life," she choked out, letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"Good," Puck smiled. He wiped the tear away and brought his lips lightly to hers. "I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers, sending chills through Rachel's body.

"I love you too," she replied, pecking his lips again before hugging him tightly. Puck kissed her hair before pulling away.

"We better get going." Rachel nodded, letting him take her hand and lead her out the door.

* * *

><p>Puck had thought going to school early was the better choice, assuming Karofsky was going to come in late or something like that. He didn't expect to walk through the doors with Rachel to find Karofsky standing with his father outside Principal Figgins's office. When he saw Rachel, an evil glint shone through his eyes, causing the petite girl to shudder. Puck glared at Karofsky and lead Rachel down another hallway, taking a longer route to her locker. The minute they were far enough from the jock, Puck pulled a shaking Rachel into his arms.<p>

"Shh, it's okay," he cooed. "You're okay. I'm here. He can't hurt you." Rachel clung to Puck, burying her fingers in his shirt and squeezing her eyes harshly, trying to keep tears from surfacing. Puck ran his fingers along her back in circular motions until he felt her stop shaking. He pulled away and looked down at her, placing some stray hairs behind her ear. "That's going to be the hardest part Rach. You just need to be strong when you see him."

"I know," she murmured, playing with his shirt behind his back. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I can do this."

Puck smiled, running a hand over her hair. "That's my Berry." Rachel smiled up at him. "Let's go to your locker." He kept his arm around her shoulders as they slowly made their way through the halls. They passed by a few jocks who nodded, receiving a nod back from Puck.

"What was that all about?" Rachel asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing my little Jewish American princess," he smiled and pecked her cheek. Rachel squinted her eyes unconvinced, but let them soften, turning back towards the hall. When they finally reached her locker, Kurt and Mercedes were there with Rachel's skinny iced latte and a little bag from the Lima Bean.

"Hey diva," Kurt said, handing the bag and beverage to Rachel. "Chocolate croissant?"

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Kurt. I need it."

"We have English first girl, so grab your stuff and let's go before Miss V flips on us."

"I just need to grab my binder." Rachel turned towards her locker.

Kurt pulled Puck a few lockers away. "I saw him this morning."

"We did too," Puck uttered. "It was hard on her but I think she'll be fine. Now you have her between Chem and Trig right?"

"Yeah. We're walking with Mike and with Joey Rosenthal on guard," Kurt confirmed. "Everything will be fine, Puck. We're going to make sure she's safe." Puck nodded and slapped his hand on Kurt's shoulder as a gesture of gratitude.

"Noah?" Rachel approached his side with Mercedes behind her. "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely babe. See you later Beyoncé." Kurt shook his head at the immature nickname and watched as the three teens walked away.

* * *

><p>Rachel knew something was going on when she saw Tina and Artie make prolonged eye contact with the hockey team's goalie, Dylan Lang on their way to lunch. Just last week, they both received a slushie facial from him and his friends. This wasn't the first bizarre interaction between her glee girls and the jocks. She swears she saw Santana and Brittany do some sort of signal to a baseball player Rachel knew they both hated. She reached her breaking point when a group of football players intentional sat at a table right next to the gleeks.<p>

She stood up and stared at her friends and the athletes nearby. "Someone better tell me what is going on right now or I will lock myself in my room for a week. That means no glee," she glared at the glee kids, "and no visitors," she directed towards Puck. "And that could only lead to a frustrated group of teens I'm sure none of you would want to deal with," she looked up at the jocks. Everyone looked around at each other, then to Puck. "Noah? Care to tell me what's going on?"

"What ever do you mean Rachel?" he replied with fake innocence.

To the humorous surprise of her friends, Rachel stamped her foot on the ground. "Noah Elijah Puckerman. If you do not tell me what it is that is going on between my friends and your sports chums, I will cut you off for a month." Rachel took some satisfaction at how wide Puck's eyes became, but succeeded in hiding a smirk.

Puck took a quick glance at the teens around him before turning back towards his impatient girlfriend. "Well… I might have kind of set up a badass security force to watch your back. You know, since Karofsky's back and all. I thought it would be better if I got some of the guys to keep an eye on you between classes since you insist on me attending my own. I just wanted to ensure you had some sort of protection."

Rachel stared at him without emotion for a few moments before sitting back down in her seat. She didn't talk or look at anyone else. After several minutes of silence, Rachel looked back up at the waiting teens and uttered a quiet but genuine "thank you" before turning back to her food. Everyone smiled and turned back to their own lunches and conversations. Rachel discretely moved her hand under the table and wove it with Puck's. Puck leaned over and kissed her cheek, smiling brightly at the success of his plan.

* * *

><p>After knowing what was going on, Rachel tended to strike conversations with whichever jock was on guard for her. She was walking with Sam, Quinn, and Azimio to History when she saw Karofsky standing in front of the class. Rachel stopped walking and grabbed Sam's arm. He looked down at her and then to where she was staring. When Azimio saw what everyone was looking at, he turned to Rachel.<p>

"I'll go distract him. Evans, bring Quinn and Rachel into the room and I'll be in in a minute." Sam nodded and put his arm around Rachel. Quinn locked arms with the girl and the trio went down a side hallway to go around to the class. Azimio turned back to Karofsky and approached him. "Karofsky what are you doing here? You have Bio this block, don't you?"

"What the fuck are you doing Z?" he sneered, glaring at his former friend.

"What are you talking about?" Azimio asked, glaring back.

"Why the hell are you and the guys protecting that bitch?" Karofsky spat out.

Azimio pushed Karofsky against the lockers behind him. "Don't you dare talk about her like that. You don't even know Rachel."

Karofsky laughed in a way that made Azimio's skin crawl. "So you're getting some too huh? Guess that little whore is still-" Before he could continue, Karofsky's head was thrown to the side by Azimio's fist.

"You better leave her the fuck alone or I, along with the rest of guys, will kill you. You crossed a fucking line Dave, and nobody is on your side. We're all going to protect Rachel so just back the fuck off."

Karofsky shook his head and wiped away the blood dripping from the corner of his lips. "Don't get in my way Z… I'm not through with her yet. Say 'hi' to Rachy for me." He smiled evilly and walked away.

Azimio watched him leave, hoping to god the threat was just for show. He was going to have to have a talk with Puckerman.

* * *

><p>"That little fucker!" Puck growled. "I knew he wasn't going to leave her alone. We need to do something." He looked around at the group in front of him. Luckily Kurt and Mercedes had taken Rachel home after glee.<p>

"Like what?" Mike asked, holding Tina's hand.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Sam questioned, keeping his arm around Quinn. "I want to keep Rachel safe as much as you do and I'd love to beat the shit out of that ass, but I can't get into trouble."

Puck rubbed his Mohawk, thinking hard. "I know, I know. I just don't know what to do."

"Wait," Tina said. "Didn't you guys say Karofsky freaked out when you were slushied the week the football team was in glee?"

"Yeah, he acted like a little girl," Azimio confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"What would he do if we treated him like a gleek?"

"Tina, what are you talking about?" Quinn inquired, incredibly confused.

"Do you think he'd be able to last a week of facial slushies?"

Azimio smiled, realizing what the goth girl was thinking. "He quit the football team after getting one slushie. I wouldn't be surprised if he left the school if he was slushied every day. It would be even better if we had more than one person do it too."

"That's brilliant," Line backer Brian Walker commented, smiling. "We could all slushie him, one after the other. He'd be out of here faster than you can say 'cherry Big Gulp.'"

"And we wouldn't get into trouble," Sam noted. "Figgins couldn't do anything. He's ignored all the times we've been slushied. He wouldn't be stupid enough to be such a hypocrite."

"This could totally work," Puck noted. "But I want to keep it with the guys. I just don't want to give him a reason to want to attack another girl." He looked around at all the glee girls who hesitated but nodded anyways. "We start next Monday, okay? One more day on defense, we'll regroup over the weekend, and then we'll hit the offense. Everyone got it?" Puck smiled at the enthusiastic looks around him. _Karofsky's going down._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked it. Please review! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I have to write and the more often the chapters come! If anyone is interested in being my beta, please PM me. I'm looking for a more experienced writer who will help make my writing better. Thanks for reading! I love you all!<em>**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry for the delay. I meant to post this on Friday, but I had graduation and then my weekend was packed. Anyways, I'm officially introducing my new OC's, so tell me what you think of them. They'll be more involved for the rest of the story. (I'll be very impressed if you can recognize their names.) Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Rachel insisted that she got to know some of the boys that were protecting her. In her world, that meant a barbecue in her backyard, which just so happened to also have a pool. Puck was a little hesitant at this idea, but Rachel didn't give him the option to refuse it. That's why he found himself walking down the frozen meat, trying to find the vegan burgers Rachel had requested, along with normal burgers and hot dogs for the rest of the hungry teens that would be arriving at her house in three hours. After filling his basket with the food Rachel had sent him after, Puck went to find her. When he looked down the vegetable aisle, he saw Rachel standing with arms crossed in front of Finn Hudson. Puck stormed over and pulled Rachel behind his back.<p>

"What the fuck do you want Hudson?" he growled through gritted teeth.

"Noah, it's fine," Rachel spoke behind him. Puck turned around and darted his eyes between his girlfriend and his ex-best friend. "Finn is shopping with Carole and saw me. He came to apologize."

"Yeah," Finn verified. His eyes went down to his shoes, but returned to the Mohawked teen. "I want to apologize to you, too, man. I had no right to try and get between you two. I guess I was just jealous and didn't handle it well. Think maybe we can go back to being cool again?"

Puck looked at him with squinted eyes, searching for any hint of a lie. Finding only sincerity, his eyes softened and he held out his hand. "We can try." Finn sighed a sigh of relief and shook Puck's hand. Puck's grip tightened and he leaned forward, staring directly into Finn's eyes. "But if you hurt her, I'll tell." Finn nodded, but gulped dryly.

"Tell what?" Rachel asked, ducking so Puck's arm was around her.

"Nothing you have to worry about baby," Puck replied, pecking her cheek.

"Okay," she smiled. "Finn, do you have any prior engagements this afternoon?"

"Um, I was going to play COD, but that's about it."

"Would you be interested in attending a little get-together I'm throwing at my house?" she inquired, beaming up at the tall teen.

"You mean, like a party?"

"Yeah man. It's a barbecue," Puck explained. "You should come."

"Sure. Text me the time and I'll be there."

"Finn?" Carole called at the end of the aisle. "Come on sweetie. Time to go."

"Coming mom," Finn answered. "I'll see you guys later."

Rachel smiled as he walked away and pulled Puck down towards the dairy products.

* * *

><p>Puck nearly had a heart attack when Rachel walked down in her bathing suit. She was wearing a deep green bikini that made her olive skin shine (<em>it didn't hurt that it was Puck's favorite color<em>) with a green and yellow sarong. She strolled over to where Puck was sitting on the couch and sat gracefully in his lap.

"Close your mouth Noah, you're attracting flies," she stated slyly.

Puck obeyed, but quickly pulled Rachel flush against him. "You look so damn sexy Rach. I don't know if I want to share you with our friends."

She giggled and blushed. "Too bad Mercedes and Kurt are already waiting outside. Let's go Puckerman." She stood up and grabbed his hand. Puck reluctantly followed, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek.

"Diva, that suit looks fabulous on you," Kurt commented. "I told you he would love it." He smiled at Puck's surprised expression.

Mercedes pulled Rachel to a chaise nearby and they, along with Kurt, began to sunbathe and gossip. Puck sat in the chaise next to Rachel and waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Mike and Tina arrived soon after, with Sam and Quinn right behind them. Santana and Brittany pulled up with a few cars filled with jocks behind them. Eventually, the party was in full swing and Puck was standing at the grill with some of his football pals, chatting about sports and how crazy Bieste is. Brittany came running up to him after he had flipped the first round of burgers looking perplexed and concerned.

"Puck, why is Finn here? I thought we didn't like him. That's what Santana said."

"We were, but we're cool now," Puck explained. He waved to Finn and motioned for him to join the party.

"What the hell Puckerman? You gone loco or something?" Santana asked. "Why the hell is Frankenteen here?"

"Calm down San. Rachel and I talked to Finn and he apologized. He admitted to being jealous and I believe him. He knows that if he fucks up, I have dirt on him. Don't worry about him."

"Dios mio," Santana murmured, grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her over to their chaises.

Puck shook his head and turned back to the conversation. Finn slowly made his way over to where the gleeks were seated.

"Hey Rachel. Hey guys," Finn greeted. He was met by glares from most of the teens. The only smile was from Rachel.

"Hello Finn. I'm glad you could make it," she said cheerfully, ignoring the looks from her friends.

"Um, no problem. My mom made her famous macaroni salad." He pulled a giant Tupperware container from out of his bag and offered it to Rachel.

"That's so kind. Be sure to extend my gratitude when you return home," Rachel beamed. She stood up and took the container, hugging Finn briefly before turning to carry the food to the table set up.

"Hey Berry, come play hearts with us," Joey Rosenthal offered from a nearby table.

"Oh, I love hearts. Let me just drop this off at the food table and I'll join your game." She quickly walked off and did as she had said before returning with a glass of iced tea. "I hope you boys are good because I play hearts nearly every night with my fathers during the summer."

The jocks sitting around the table all chuckled and smiled, doubting the girl's talents. After four hands, however, the expressions changed from amusement to sorrow as Rachel had greatly taken the lead, running twice and dropping the queen on numerous players.

"Wow, Rachel, you weren't kidding," Azimio announced, utterly perplexed. "You should come play with us on the weekends."

"That sounds incredibly entertaining," Rachel declared. "I'd enjoy that." She smiled at all the boys around her.

Puck had been watching the game from the grill close by and did not like the way his teammates were looking at _his_ Rachel. Only he was allowed to look at her like that. He handed the spatula over to Finn and walked over to the table. Sneaking close to the table, he swiftly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and picked her up, rushing over to the edge of the pool.

"Noah! Put me down!" Rachel shrieked.

"Poor choice of words babe," he chuckled as he dropped her safely into the water.

She quickly resurfaced and glared up at him. "You are going to regret that move Noah Puckerman." Rachel jumped out of the pool and started chasing after Puck, weaving through tables and chaises. When she finally caught up with him, she jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around him, whipping her hair onto him to thoroughly get him wet.

"Ah! Rach! That's cold!" Puck shouted, shifting his body away while still keeping Rachel's legs wrapped around him. He lost his footing and fell to the grass, rolling until Rachel was beneath him. He looked down at her with a smile on his face and moved some hair behind her ear. Rachel smiled up at him and stretched up to meet her lips with his. They ignored the whistles and catcalls, deepening the kiss into one of passion and pure love.

Puck finally pulled away, pecking Rachel's lips once more and pulling her up with him as he stood. "Come on water bug. Let's get you something to eat." Rachel smiled and nodded, wrapping her arm around Puck's waist and walking to the group with a slight blush on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Since Dan and Mr. Berry had to go away for the weekend on business, Rachel decided that anyone that wanted to sleepover could. Some of the jocks had to go back home but many left with the intention of sleeping over. The glee kids all had their sleeping bags and pajamas, as it had become a pattern to sleep over during the weekends. Rachel and Puck went upstairs to shower and get changed while many of the other kids did the same in their unofficial rooms. Rachel had a moderately large house with numerous guest rooms and many of the gleeks had paired off from the start and taken these rooms over. Kurt and Mercedes shared the guest room closest to Rachel's. Santana and Brittany shared the room at the very end of the hall with Sam and Quinn's next door and Tina and Mike's across from Rachel's fathers's room.<p>

After everyone was showered and in their pajamas, they rejoined in the living room, settling to watch a movie when the rest of the teens arrived. Rachel found that she actually really liked a lot of the jocks. Azimio was incredibly sweet to her and overly protective. Dylan Lang was really rather dorky and reminded Rachel a lot of Sam, except instead of Avatar, Dylan was obsessed with Harry Potter. Joey Rosenthal was very goofy and always made Rachel laugh. Brian Walker, while incredibly tall and muscular, was just a big teddy bear and gentleman, constantly complimenting her and acting very shy. Rachel was really happy that the glee kids and the athletes were finally getting along and while under tragic circumstances, Rachel felt special that it was because of her.

Rachel snuggled close to Puck on the couch and really began reflecting on what had happened over the past month or so. She had gotten raped by a boy she thought was just an immature bully. Despite it happening so soon ago, she had found getting over it to be easier than she thought. This leads to the biggest reason why she has healed so quickly: Noah. Noah saved her and stayed with her through all the ups and downs of healing, and she knew he'd continue to be there. They had transformed from enemies to friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. Rachel was in love with Noah and Noah was just as in love with her. This is probably the most shocking to her. She thought she had loved Finn, but Rachel realized that she was more in love with the _idea_ of Finn than Finn himself. I guess they were right when they said that you can't really know what love is until you're in it. In addition to Noah, Rachel grew closer to her glee friends and made even more in the jocks of the school. Who knew McKinley would change so drastically because of something that happened to Rachel?

Once all the kids had arrived, Rachel found herself wedged between Puck and Azimio, smiling at the beginning credits of _The Hangover_.

(_Yeah, she let the guys pick the first movie. Rachel doesn't mind though. She and the girls decided to watch _The Notebook_ next anyways._)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Still looking for a beta. I've gotten a few offers, but I want to have a few to choose from before I make any decisions, so if you're interested, let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Reviews are like Darren Criss smiles to me :)<em>**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I decided to update sooner than usual, because I got so many great reviews. I want to quickly thank all the people that have been reviewing. It makes my day to see my inbox filled with reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys are all totally awesome!_**

**_Just to clear something up: People keep asking about the Finn thing that I brought up a few chapters ago. I promise to address that within the next couple chapters. It's supposed to be built up with suspense and then revealed. I'm sorry if this frustrates some of you, but I feel like it should be delayed just a bit longer. Now that that's out of the way, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Puck woke up to the smell of blueberry muffins and bacon. He looked beside him to see an empty bed and knew Rachel was making breakfast. He hopped out of bed and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. When he left the room, he saw many of the other jocks making their way to the kitchen as well. Puck chuckled softly and followed them down the stairs. His jaw dropped when he walked into the kitchen. Spread out on Rachel's kitchen table was every breakfast food you could imagine: fruit salad, bacon, sausages, eggs, pancakes, waffles, French toast, cereal, home fries, toast, coffee cake, and blueberry muffins. By the looks of it, Rachel had to have been cooking for at least three hours.<p>

Puck slowly walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hey water bug," he whispered in her ear.

Rachel giggled, making Puck's heart flutter (_what the fuck was that about? oh right, I love her_). "Good morning Noah." She turned around in his arms and clasped her hands around his neck. "Breakfast?"

He chuckled and pecked her lips. "Did you make anything for yourself? I don't want you to just eat fruit salad."

"I made some tofu bacon and vegan pancakes, but thanks for your concern." She smiled and kissed him deeply. Rachel only pulled away when she heard the catcalls from the teens now swarming the kitchen. She blushed and buried her face in Puck's chest.

"Rachel, this looks so good," Brian commented.

"Yeah everything's so Berry-licious," Joey joked.

Rachel smiled and giggled, turning around in Puck's arms again so she could face the group. "Thanks boys. Help yourself."

Puck kept his arms around Rachel from behind and nestled his face into the crook of her neck. He laid delicate kisses all along her neck, smirking when he heard sighs of pleasure from Rachel. Smirking to himself, Puck started sucking and biting on the dip between Rachel's neck and shoulder. Rachel let out an involuntary moan, but quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and smacked Puck's arm.

"Noah!" she yelled. She slapped her hand on the spot where he had obviously left his mark.

The teens around them chuckled along with Puck. Rachel turned a bright shade of red and stormed from the room.

"Oooh Puckerman fucked up," Azimio joked. Puck glared at him before following Rachel.

"Come on water bug, don't be mad," he begged. "I didn't mean any bad by it. I just want everyone to know your mine."

"There was no need for you to give me a hickey in front of all our friends," Rachel fumed. "I am _yours_, Noah. _I_ know that, _they_ know that. The only one that seems to have trouble with that is _you_."

"Are you sure they all know that?" Puck spat back. "I saw how all those guys have been looking at you."

"Are you kidding me Noah? This is all your stupid jealousy? What do I have to do to make you realize that you are the only one I will ever want?"

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about," Puck mumbled, looking down. He looked back up at Rachel who had her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face.

"Do you really think a hickey will stop people from looking at me?"

"Yes," Puck stated.

"Fine," Rachel said. "Come here then." Puck scrunched his eyebrows but walked over to her. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself up, laying her lips on his neck. Rachel sucked and bit on the skin, shifting Puck's confusion to arousal. He groaned unhappily when her lips left.

"What was that all about?" Puck asked genuinely confused.

"If I have to have a hickey, so do you," Rachel explained. "I don't want any girls getting any ideas about _my_ boyfriend."

Puck shook his head, smiling, and pulled Rachel close to him. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Don't start with me Noah Puckerman," Rachel scolded. Puck smiled and kissed her gently.

_She may be absolutely bat shit crazy,_ Puck thought, _but I wouldn't want her any other way._

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend flew by. The entire group went to see a movie that night and had another pool party at Rachel's house the next day. At the pool party, when Rachel was inside making more iced tea and lemonade, Puck put Azimio in charge of slushies. He and a bunch of the other jocks were told to retrieve enough slushies for everyone (<em>minus Puck and Rachel<em>) and give them out throughout the day. Everyone was anxious and excited for tomorrow.

Rachel and Puck decided to go to school later than usual, hoping to avoid any interactions with Karofsky. They had just walked through the doors when they saw Azimio and Dylan throwing slushies into the tall athlete's face.

"What the fuck? Z? Lang? You got to be shitting me!" he bellowed.

"That's for Rachel," Dylan stated before walking away with his pal.

Rachel gaped at the scene that just occurred. Puck smirked, obviously pleased. Karofsky saw the pair down the hall and started storming towards them. Rachel yelped and hid behind Puck, who was now being protected by Finn, Joey, Sam, Brian, and Mike. Tina and Quinn came to Rachel's side and held her arms.

Karofsky slowed when he saw the shield around the pair. "So this is how it's going to be huh? All of you are going to protect that freak?" he sneered. "I have to say I'm rather surprised, especially in you Hudson. After what you told me I would have thought you'd be my number one supporter."

Finn locked his jaw and glared at Karofsky. "Shut your fucking mouth asshole." Joey and Brian exchanged confused looks with Mike and Sam.

"Get the fuck out of here Karofsky," Joey spat. "You're not wanted here."

Karofsky scoffed. "I'm not going to leave so easily. It's going to take more than a few slushies to get rid of me." He stood on his toes and looked over the human fence to look directly at Rachel. "See you later." He winked and walked away.

Quinn and Tina tightened their holds on the petite brunette. Rachel's eyes began to well up and her whole body shook with fear. It took every ounce of Puck not to fling himself on the jock as he walked away. When he had calmed himself down enough, he turned to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her, encouraging her to let go of all the emotions she was holding in. This was all it took for Rachel to collapse in tears, her sole support being Puck's sturdy arms.

Joey and Brian approached Finn with Sam and Mike right behind them. "Hudson, what was he talking about?" Brian questioned.

"N-Nothing," he stuttered. "Um, I have to get to class." With that, Finn quickly departed, leaving the athletes even more confused. They turned to each other and silently confirmed their goal of finding out what was going on with the tall teen. Then they turned their attention back to Rachel who was still shaken.

"Baby, it's okay," Puck assured. Rachel just shook her head, crying harder. Azimio and Dylan had returned to the group and were quickly filled in by Joey and Brian. They fumed at first but then felt guilty, since their slushie facials drove Karofsky to approach Rachel.

"Rachel…?" Brian asked, coming closer.

Rachel turned to look at the boys in front of her. Azimio and Dylan stood with their hands in their pockets, looking incredibly forlorn. Joey had his arms crossed, obviously wishing he could go hurt Karofsky. Brian had his hands by his side but clearly wanted to hug his new friend. Sam and Mike both stood with their arms around their girlfriends, all four looking varied mixtures of concern and anger. Rachel approached Brian first and hugged him tightly, allowing the large teen to envelop her in the hug. She pulled away and approached Joey, unwinding his arms from around him and walking into them. Joey smiled and hugged her, feeling some of the anger disappear. Rachel then approached Azimio and Dylan.

"I'm not mad at you two," she stated plainly. The duo looked up surprised, but smiled when they saw Rachel's genuineness. "Now come here and give me hug." They quickly obeyed and pulled Rachel between them, hugging her tightly. Rachel giggled, making the entire group smile. After separating herself, she turned to her gleeks and let them all give her a group hug. Soon after, she walked over to Puck and started walking to class. _Yeah,_ Rachel realized, _I've got some pretty great friends._

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rachel had left her French class to go to the bathroom. As she turned the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. Right in front of her was a furious Dave Karofsky. He grinned down at her and grabbed her arm, pushing her against the lockers. She squeaked in pain, making his grin broaden. He pinned her arms above her head with one hand and held her body against the lockers with his own.<p>

"Hmmm, I've missed you Rach," he whispered into her ear. "We had some fun together." He grazed his hand along her cheek as tears began to flow from her eyes. "I think we can have a bit more." His hand moved down her body to lay on her hip.

"P-Please," Rachel begged. "Don't d-do this."

Karofsky chuckled. "Oh baby, you know I love it when you beg." He looked her up and down, abruptly stopping at her neck. "Looks like you've been misbehaving while I've been gone," he spoke through gritted teeth. "Puckerman needs to learn to leave other people's girls alone."

"I'm not your girl!" Rachel shouted, surprised at her own courage.

A hand flew across Rachel's cheek, causing her to squeal. "Shut up bi- OW!" Karofsky was cut off by a sharp metal piercing the back of his legs. He turned around to see what hit him when Rachel saw Artie running into his legs again. Karofsky shouted again in pain and started approaching the boy in the wheelchair.

"Run, Rachel!" Artie ordered. Rachel reluctantly obeyed and booked it down the halls, looking for anyone to help. She knew that Karofsky was going to be pissed off and take it out on Artie. Finally, Rachel saw Joey at the water fountain.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? What happened to your cheek?"

"Joey," Rachel panted. "Karofsky. He- Artie. Come on!" Rachel grabbed the baseball players arm and started running with him behind her. They made it to the hallway quickly, finding Karofsky punching Artie repeatedly.

"Karofsky stop!" Joey shouted, pulling the delinquent off of the handicapped boy and pinning him against some lockers.

"Oh Artie, you're bleeding," Rachel noticed, walking over to the boy. His nose was, in fact, bleeding profusely. "You need to go to the hospital." With that, Rachel started running towards the nurse's office, pushing Artie's chair in front of her.

After leaving Artie with the nurse, Rachel was going to go to Principal Figgins's office to report him. Instead, Rachel found herself knocking on the office door of Sue Sylvester.

When the door opened, Sue looked Rachel up and down. She nodded and opened the door, gesturing for Rachel to enter. "How can I help you Berry?"

"Coach Sylvester, I was going to report this with the principal, but I thought you would be capable of doing more with this information." Sue nodded and waited for Rachel to continue. "I was just attacked again by Dave Karofsky. It wasn't as vicious as the last time, but I'm sure I have a bruise on the back of my head where he slammed me against the lockers as well as a bruise developing on my cheek where he slapped me. In addition, he greatly injured Artie Abrams, a wheelchair-bound glee club member who intervened before Karofsky could do any further harm to me. Joey Rosenthal stopped Karofsky from hurting Artie any more than he already had after I had found him in the hallways. Artie is in the nurse's office as we speak and I wouldn't be surprised if Joey is still holding Karofsky against a set of lockers."

"Barbra, take me to the spot where it happened. I hope your friend still has that Neanderthal trapped."

Rachel acquiesced and left the room with Sue following. They turned down the hall where it all occurred and found Joey still holding Karofsky.

"Let him go Porcupine Head," Sue commanded. Joey hesitated but obeyed, walking to stand beside Rachel. "Now you listen to me dirt bag," Sue said, glaring at Karofsky, "just because the school board is a bunch of morons doesn't mean they're stupid enough to let this shit fly twice. It seems like your attack on Robo-teen is in strict violation of school policy. Might as well say sayonara because you are so out of here. Now come with me. We're going to see Figgins to finalize this shit." Karofsky stood shocked at Sue's speech. "Are you really that stupid? Come on thick head." Karofsky shook his head, coming back to reality and began to follow the coach away. He glared momentarily at Rachel, but Joey stood in front of her and glared right back. The teacher and student went around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked this chapter. I'm still looking for a beta. I have had a few offers, but I don't want to make any decisions until I've gotten more interest. I have another busy weekend ahead followed by finals week, so don't be surprised if I can't update for a week or so. Once again, reviews are like Klaine kisses, adored and greatly wanted. :)<em>**


	17. Chapter 17

**_As usual, I have to start with an apology for the delay. I meant to post this sooner, but my computer cord was acting all wacky and I couldn't charge my laptop. I'm borrowing my cousin's right now, but that means I won't be able to post again until I get a new one. However, I've been writing on paper some chapters that I will type up when I have a new cord. I already have one pre-written and should have one or two more by the time I get a one. In addition, this week is my last week of school, so expect a lot more chapters on its way._**

**_Also keep an eye out for a one-shot. Posting this, there are 99 reviews which means I will most like get my final 100th review! Which leads me to thanking you guys so much for all your support. This story has gotten over 30,000 hits and it means so much to me to know people enjoy my writing. Okay, I think that's it for my rant._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>When he got a text from Joey that simply said <em>"Rachel SOS"<em>, Puck left class, ignoring his teacher's questions and objections. He rushed through the halls, coming to a stop outside Figgins office where Joey and Rachel were talking to the principal and Sue Sylvester. Puck then noticed a familiar man sitting in the room, listening attentively to the two teens. After Rachel finished talking, Sue said something which made the man scowl. Principal Figgins made a final comment and the man left, frustrated and angry, followed by Coach Sylvester. The two adults walked past Puck and left the building. Rachel soon left the room with Joey and jumped into Puck's arms the moment she saw him.

"What happened?" Puck demanded. "Who was that guy?"

"It was Karofsky's dad," Joey explained. "Karofsky's definitely out of here."

Puck looked shocked, then glanced down at Rachel, searching for any evidence of another attack. He caressed her already bruising cheek, but Rachel pulled his hand away.

"Not me," Rachel clarified, looking down. "Artie…"

"Where is he?" Puck asked.

"He went to the hospital about ten minutes ago," Joey said. "I'm not positive, but I think he broke his nose and jaw."

Rachel whimpered. "It's all my fault," she whispered as tears slid from her eyes. "I shouldn't have left him."

Puck looked quizzically to Joey, who nodded in understanding and began to explain. "Karofsky cornered Rachel when she went to go to the bathroom. Before he could do anything too bad, Artie rammed into his legs and told Rachel to run. She came and found me and I pulled Karofsky off him. He was bleeding really badly."

Puck sighed and shook his head. "Guess my badassness has rubbed off on Abrams. Remind me to thank him."

"Noah, can we just go home?" Rachel requested. "I don't think I can focus anymore today."

"Sure water bug," he assured. "Rosenthal, can you tell Figgins we went home? And tell the gang what went down?"

"Sure man." Joey turned to Rachel and put his arms on her shoulders. "You did the right thing Rach. You wouldn't have done any good staying there. You did the right thing coming to find someone. Artie's going to be okay. He's a tough kid."

Rachel smiled half-heartedly and hugged the football player. "Thank you Joey."

Joey smiled. "Anytime kiddo. Anything to put a smile back on that pretty little face of yours."

Rachel giggled and pulled away. She walked over to Puck and snuggled her body into his side. "Let's go home." Puck nodded and put his arm around her, leading her towards the door.

* * *

><p>Joey had texted everyone to meet in the choir room after school. He thought it was weird how comfortable he had become being in the choir room with his friends and the gleeks. He hated to think of all the horrible things he used to do to the gleeks. The entire group really had grown very close. Joey smiled when he realized this unity was because of a certain brunette songbird. That was another thing he was shocked about. Joey actually really liked hearing the gleeks sing. He obviously never admitted it at the time, but that week being in glee was the most fun he had had so far in high school. Maybe joining glee wouldn't be that big of a deal now that they were all friends. He'd have to talk to the guys about it.<p>

When school finally ended, Joey was the first in the choir room. He sat at the front and anxiously waited for the rest of the group to join him. Slowly but surely, the entire group (_minus Artie, Puck, and Rachel_) was seated in front of him, wondering what they were doing there.

"Joey, what's going on?" Quinn asked from beside Sam.

He sighed and looked up at the now concerned faces of his friends. "Karofsky attacked Rachel today." Angry and upset shouts erupted from the group. "Rachel's okay." Silence returned. "Um, Artie actually saved her."

"Artie?" Brittany said, shocked.

"Yeah, um, I guess he ran into Karofsky's legs and Rachel got away. She came and found me at the water fountain. We ran to go help Artie and Karofsky was wailing on him." Joey cringed at Brittany's gasp. He knew how much the blonde cheerleader cared for the boy in the wheelchair. "It looked like he had a broken nose and jaw. He should still be at the hospital. I thought it would be a good idea if we all went to visit him."

Everybody nodded in agreement. "Wait, where are Puck and Rachel?" Azimio questioned, noticing their absence. "And what happened to Karofsky?"

"Oh, they're at home. Rachel was really shaken and wanted to go home, so Puck took her," Joey explained. "And Karofsky is gone for good. There's no way the school board would allow him to stay after a second violent outburst." The girls all clapped happily at this news while the guys pumped their fists in victory. "Now, let's sort into cars and head to the hospital. I'm going to call Puck and Rach to let them know where we're going."

They started making their way out to the parking lot, deciding who would be driving with whom. Joey climbed into Dylan's car and dialed Puck's phone number and put it on speaker. It rang twice before Puck's voice came through the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey man. How's Rachel?"

"I'm fine Joey, thank you for asking," Rachel replied.

Joey and Dylan chuckled. "You could have told me I was on speaker Puckerman."

Puck laughed as well. "Rachel insisted when she saw your name. But it looks like I'm not the only one. Is that Dylan?"

"'Sup Puckerman?" Dylan said with eyes locked on the road.

Puck didn't respond, but Joey could hear Rachel gasp and Puck chuckle. Joey scrunched his face in curiosity. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're up in Rachel's room," Puck replied cheekily.

"Noah! Don't say it like that!" Rachel scolded. "We're watching _Funny Girl_."

Joey and Dylan busted out in laughter. "Rachel! You can't just tell them that," Puck complained.

"Oh Noah, don't be ashamed," Rachel assured. "As a Jew, it's a crime not to have seen such a classic work by the iconic Barbra Streisand."

The two teens were nearly in tears they were laughing so hard. Puck groaned over the line. "Whatever dudes. Just because I watch musicals with my girlfriend doesn't mean I can't still kick both your asses. I'm still the same Puckarone." Joey rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname his friend had given himself.

"Sure man, whatever you say. Look, everyone's headed to the hospital to see Artie. Meet us there?"

"I don't know if Rachel-" Puck began but was cut off by the girl in question.

"Noah, don't you dare speak as if I'm not right here," she reprimanded. "We'd love to Joey. See you there." With that, the line went dead. Joey and Dylan chuckled again and shook their heads.

"Puck is so totally whipped," Dylan commented.

"Wouldn't you if Rach was your girl?" Joey retorted, glancing skeptically at him.

Dylan laughed. "Touché."

* * *

><p>The hospital lobby was filled with teens when Rachel and Puck walked in twenty minutes later. Santana was at the front of the pack with Brittany, trying to get information from the receptionist.<p>

"Artie Abrams," Santana sounded out. "Brown hair, glasses, wheelchair. He came in all fucked up like 2 hours ago."

"I'm sorry, but unless you're family, I cannot help you," the receptionist replied, slightly scared of the Latino girl scowling at her.

Puck held Rachel's hand and walked over. He left Rachel next to Mike and Tina and approached the desk. The woman looked up at him and fake smiled.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, my mother works here. Sarah Puckerman. Could you possibly call her?" Puck replied, smiling back.

"Certainly, give me a moment."

Puck turned to Santana who was trying to comfort Brittany. "I'll talk to my mom. She'll be able to find out what's going on."

Brittany smiled faintly. "Thanks Puck." Puck smiled back and placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Five minutes passed before Sarah Puckerman arrived. It was clear she was Puck's mother. She was a bit taller than Rachel and had rich brown hair pulled into a low bun. She was closer to Mercedes in body shape, with a kind round face. Her forehead had clear worry wrinkles, something she clearly got from Puck's shenanigans. Her eyes were a deep hazel, with flecks of green shining through. Puck stepped from the group and greeted his mother.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," Sarah commented. "When I saw the report of a student from McKinley here, I immediately went to check with Nancy. Artie's fine." She noticed the collective sigh of relief from the teens behind her son. "I can take you guys to his room if you want."

Puck nodded and motioned for his friends to follow him. They started following him and his mother until they were outside room 326. Sarah turned to her son and the group. "Visiting time ends at 6 so make sure you've left by then. I'll go check with his doctor to make sure his parents have been called and find out when he can leave." She quickly hugged Puck and walked down a hall.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Puck's waist and they led the teens into the room. Artie lay on his bed, watching the TV across the room. He turned his head when he heard the door open and smiled at his friends. Brittany immediately rushed over and hugged him, allowing him to ease her concern.

"Oh Artie, I was so worried," Brittany said. "I should have listened to my cat this morning when he said something bad was going to happen."

Artie smiled at his girlfriend. "I'm fine Britt, just a broken nose and fractured jaw. It would have been a lot worse if Joey hadn't showed up." He looked up at the baseball player with a serious expression. "Thanks."

Joey walked over and shook Artie's hand. "Anytime, man. I have to admit, I was very impressed to see you were the one that stopped him. You're pretty badass Abrams."

Artie chuckled. "Like y'all didn't already know. I'm fly."

The rest of the group smiled and laughed along with him, happy to see his injuries weren't getting him down. Rachel tried to hold back her tears as she looked at her battered friend. Artie finally located her next to Puck and smiled, nodding for her to come over. Rachel immediately rushed over, hugging him and allowing the tears to flow.

"I c-can't believe you d-did that for m-me," Rachel sputtered. She looked up with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you for saving me, Artie."

"There was no way in hell I was going to let that gorilla hurt you again," Artie established. "I think I speak for all of us when I say we're willing to risk ourselves to keep you safe."

Rachel looked at him then glanced at all the teens around her. They were all nodding and smiling, assuring her they Artie was right. Rachel smiled softly and hugged Artie. The rest of her friends crowded around them, creating a giant group hug.

Rachel giggled. "I love you guys."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Again, thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews are as precious to me as the Mini Warbler (anyone else see that video? SO CUTE!). Still looking for a beta so PM me if you're interested! Love you guys!<em>**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I know I just posted, but I got a bunch of reviews from Iris Cullen 13 and felt like rewarding her. Also, congrats to Princesakarlita411 for being my 100th reviewer! I will be working on a one-shot for her so keep an eye out for that. I'm just waiting for her to decide what she wants it to be about. :P_**

**_In addition to that story, I came up with a new idea that involves my OC's and might run with that. I will either make it a really long one-shot or turn it into chapters. Either way, it won't be out for quite a while. I lay down the base today and have some idea where I want to go with it, but I'm not sure yet. This summer will definitely be filled with new stories so get ready! With all that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>After Karofsky left for good, Rachel began to gain her life back. She still felt uneasy being alone in the halls, but her nightmares became less and less frequent and she felt more and more comfortable in her own skin. She'd grown incredibly close to the athletes that had started as her protectors. While she was born as an only child, Rachel felt she had six big brothers watching over her now. Joey, Dylan, Brian, and Azimio joined glee the week after Karofsky left and were surprised at how much they truly enjoyed it. The hierarchy at McKinley had changed as well. People seemed not to care anymore about what group everyone was in and opted to befriend those they liked. Cheerleaders became friends with girls on the school newspaper, AV club members were seen chatting with student government officers, and jocks were joining glee club. Rachel couldn't have been more ecstatic. Nationals were just around the corner and the glee club had about twice its original members. This made Mr. Shuester happy as well, seeing all the talented people come and break the mold of high school.<p>

Everything seemed to finally be calm in the once drama-filled glee club. That is, until Rachel caught Finn and Quinn making out in the auditorium during lunch. Rachel had gone to practice her glee assignment for that week. She had expected the stage and room to be empty, but instead walked in on an intense make out session between the pair. Rachel quietly exited and rushed to the choir room, her head spinning.

_What am I going to do?_ she asked herself. _Quinn is supposed to be with Sam. He just told me the other day that he was in love with her. I can't tell him, he'd be crushed. But I can't let Quinn keep cheating on him. I have grown close to Quinn, but Sam is practically my brother. How do I tell him the girl he loves is seeing someone else behind his back?_

Rachel was too busy pacing the room to notice the door open and close and a certain blonde athlete taking a seat at the front of the room. When Rachel stopped pacing, she turned to the chairs and let out a small yelp.

"Sam! You scared me!" she stated.

Sam chuckled. "Sorry Rach. You were so into your mission to burn a hole in the floor that I didn't want to interrupt." Rachel half smiled and gulped. Sam's face scrunched in confusion and concern. "You okay Rachy-bear?"

Hearing Sam's nickname for her warmed her heart momentarily. She loved how brotherly he was towards her. Rachel sighed and walked over to sit in the chair beside him. "I- I saw something today… Something I shouldn't have and you're not going to be happy to hear it." Sam waited patiently, uncrossing his legs and leaning towards Rachel to better hear her. Rachel took a deep breath full of regret for what she was about to share. "I had gone to the auditorium to practice my glee assignment. I decided to go with a more modern song, despite my tendencies for the classics and Broadway tunes. Mr. Shue is always telling us to broaden our-"

"Rachel," Sam cut in. "While I usually don't mind you rambling, I'd like to hear the point please."

Rachel nodded. "I walked into the auditorium and saw…" she trailed off, looking down at her hands.

"Saw what?" Sam encouraged. "Come on, Rach, spit it out all ready. It can't be that bad."

_I wish you were right_, Rachel noted before looking back up at her friend. "I saw Quinn and Finn making out."

At first, Sam was shocked. A look of confusion brushed his face before full-out rage came forth. He stood up from his chair and began pacing himself, murmuring things to himself. He turned and looked at Rachel briefly, searching for any sign of falsehood. Finding none, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Rachel shrunk in her seat, wishing just once that she wasn't always so determined to improve her singing all the time.

* * *

><p>Despite the three other classes they shared, Rachel didn't see Sam for the rest of the day. She had decided to visit him after school, assuming he wouldn't be at glee. When Rachel and Puck walked into the choir room to find Sam sitting void of emotion, Rachel was surprised to say the least. She sat next to him and looked at him, shooting silent questions that went unanswered. Slowly, the room became filled with gleeks. Rachel noticed Sam stiffen when Quinn walked in, smiling and laughing with Mercedes. Quinn must not have noticed her (<em>ex-<em>) boyfriend's change in demeanor because she automatically took the seat next to him and grasped his hand. Every head turned when Sam ripped his hand from hers.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, frightened and confused. She'd never seen the usually laid-back boy act so harsh.

Sam turned to say something but Finn chose this moment to walk into the eerily quiet room. In the moment it took for Rachel to blink, Sam was on top of Finn wailing on him.

"You _son of a bitch_!" Sam shouted, laying a fist across Finn's cheek. "You were supposed to be my _friend_!"

Joey and Azimio managed to pull Sam off the lanky teen while Quinn rushed over to examine the wounded boy. Finn sat up on his elbows and looked at Sam in utter shock.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you dude?" he shot, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I know about you and Quinn!" Sam yelled. "Rachel saw you!" Finn and Quinn shot quick glances at Rachel, who sat speechless. Sam's rage slowly began to dissipate as hurt took its place. He looked at Quinn with an expression of absolute heartbreak, clearly close to tears. "I loved you. How could you do this to me?"

Quinn's eyes filled with tears. "I- I'm so sorry." A tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

Sam shook his head and brushed his friends off of him. "I'm _done_," he murmured before storming out the door. Everyone had a different reaction to the scene they just witnessed. Mercedes immediately left the room to check on Sam. Kurt pulled out his phone, texting Blaine every detail. Santana and Brittany wrapped pinkies and walked over to Quinn, trying to comfort their friend, despite how wrong they knew she was. The jocks sat in the chairs fuming, shooting death glares at Finn. Puck held his arm around a forlorn Rachel, also glaring at his former best friend.

Since his and Finn's "break up," Puck had become really close to Sam. Despite his really dorky tendencies, Sam was a cool dude. He was great to play video games and jam with, he knew the tricks to impress girls (_specifically girls like Rachel_), and he had become the closest thing to Rachel's brother. Puck also knew how Sam had felt about Quinn. He knew what it was like to come second to Finn. More than that, he knew how Finn had felt when Quinn had cheated on him with Puck. This was probably the biggest reason Puck was so pissed at the quarterback.

Finn was slowly trying to absorb what had happened. He just got his ass kicked by Sam. The throbbing in his jaw confirmed that. Sam knew about him and Quinn. That explains the whole ass-kicking thing. Sam had said Rachel had told him about the affair. Rachel. Finn turned to the small brunette.

"You told him," he stated. Rachel nodded in confirmation, looking down at her hands. "Why?"

"He deserved to know," she uttered, keeping her eyes on her hands. "He doesn't deserve being cheated on."

Finn fumed at this. "You are such a hypocrite!" he shouted, causing every head in the room to shoot towards him, Quinn included. "_You_ cheated on _me_!"

"Because you lied to me about Santana!" Rachel retorted, growing angry as well. "Sam did _nothing_ to deserve being cheated on. While I have apologized on numerous occasions for my sinful act, I did what I did out of hurt. Quinn had no cause to do such a horrid thing to Sam."

"God, you are such a _bitch_! You have to make every little thing about you, don't you?" Rachel's jaw dropped. "You did every little thing to get me to cheat on Quinn when I first joined. Then when you found out about her and Puck, you told me because you thought I'd leave her for you. Every time you get the chance to ruin someone else's life, you do it!" Rachel's eyes welled up at Finn's harsh words. Finn slowly started making his way towards Rachel as he continued. "You have to get involved in every fucking thing, even if it has nothing to do with you." Rachel was shaking, clearly terrified of Finn's approach.

"Take one more step Hudson and I will kill you," Puck promised, pulling Rachel deeper into his arms. "I told you if you hurt her, I'd expose you."

"Puck. Don't," Finn begged, immediately backing away from Rachel.

"Puckerman what are you talking about?" Azimio asked, glancing between the two boys. Finn looked terrified, but of what? What did Puck know that was causing him to be so afraid?

"Finny boy here isn't as innocent as he appears to be all the time," Puck began.

"Puck! Please!" Finn urged with desperation.

"Shut it Hudson," Dylan ordered. "We want to hear this." All eyes were locked on Puck.

"I thought I was the last one in the locker room," Puck continued. "I was in one of the isolated areas when I heard two sets of footsteps enter. I identified Karofsky's voice immediately. He was talking about Rachel. It took all of me not to kick his face in," he sneered, looking down at Rachel. Rachel nodded in encouragement for him to continue. "He was telling whoever he was with all about what happened with Rachel freshman year. Then he asked this guy what he thought about Rachel. I heard the voice and knew it was Finn." Puck glared at the now horror stricken boy. "He said that he only joined glee to get into Rachel's pants and that she was such a prude. He told Karofsky that she was so stuck up and just needed a good fuck. He detailed your morning schedule, you know, coming in early to practice and shit. Karofsky laughed and they left."

Everyone sat in varying levels of shock, anger, and sadness. Finn told Karofsky exactly what he needed to attack Rachel. He practically encouraged it. Rachel couldn't believe her ears. The boy she thought loved her had led her attacker right to her. He was the reason she was raped.

With tears in her eyes, she screamed at Finn. "How could you say those things, Finn? You said you loved me!"

Finn started tearing up as well. "I did love you. I still do. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't think he'd- oh god Rachel, I'm so fucking sorry." Tears started to roll down his cheeks as the reality of his actions finally sunk in.

Rachel was crying as well but managed to speak perfectly clear. "If you loved me, you wouldn't have said the horrible things you said. You are dead to me Finn Hudson." With that, she got up and ran out the door.

Puck stood up and made his way to the door, stopping before leaving and turning towards Finn. "If you know what's good for you, you will leave and never come back."

When Puck left, Finn glanced around the room. He was met with looks of hatred and disgust. He searched for a single friend but couldn't find one. "Mike?" The Asian dancer looked away, unable to make eye contact with his team mate any longer. "Z?" Azimio shook his head, glaring at his former friend. "Quinn?" The blonde looked up with tears in her eyes. Finn saw the regret on her face before she hid it in her hands. He gulped. "Kurt?"

His step-brother looked up. "Go home Finn," he commanded softly before looking back down at his hands. Finn grabbed his bag and walked out the other door, leaving his former friends behind. Before exiting, he glanced back. Right then and there, he decided he had to switch schools, making this the last time he would see the glee club. After a moment, he walked out and the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p>While everything was going on inside the choir room, Puck was looking for Rachel. He finally finds her leaning against her locker, sitting on the floor crying her eyes out. He rushed over and pulled her into his arms.<p>

"Rachel, baby, calm down." He noticed she was starting to have difficulty breathing. "Rachel, breathe." Rachel started panicking. She couldn't breathe and was far too upset to fix it. After looking at Puck with wide eyes, grasping her chest, Rachel blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm still looking for a beta so please PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Reviews are just as totally awesome as RedVines :D (if you don't get the references I always post, I apologize). Love you all!<em>**


	19. Chapter 19

**_As usual, I have to start off by apologizing. Summer is finally upon us, but I have no chord to charge my laptop. I am currently using my cousin's charger, but I don't know when the next time I'll be able to use it will be. While I will not be able to post again until I have another chord, I will be writing chapters down elsewhere and start posting again when I can. I just hope that you will all stick with me until then._**

**_In other news, I am currently working on another story with a whole different idea. I love reading all the stories about the Warblers and relationships with New Directions girls, so that's what I am going to write about. Also, I might write a story with a new OC that I used to use in my other fanfiction stories. I haven't decided yet what it will be about, but I would like to include her._**

**_Just a quick reminder, I posted another one-shot called Part of My Chemistry, This Jealousy that I wrote for my 100th reviewer. If you haven't read it yet, please do! If any of you have any prompts you think I should write about, PM me or post them as a review. I love hearing any story ideas and will write them if I really like them. Okay, that's it for me. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Finn's departure brought a silence that enveloped the room, leaving the teens to their thoughts. They still couldn't believe what Finn had done, what he had said to Karofsky. It took a few minutes before they could think of anything but what they had heard. When they came back to reality, the teens' thoughts returned to their crushed songstress.<p>

"We should probably go find Puck and Rachel," Brian proposed. Everyone nodded and rose from their seats, making their way to the door. They, as a group, walked through the halls until they turned the corner to Rachel's locker. The sight of Puck attempting CPR on a limp Rachel caused all of them to rush forward.

Joey, a former lifeguard, quickly pushed Puck out of the way and started the procedure again. "Someone call 911!" he shouted before he breathed into Rachel's mouth and started chest thrusts again. Tina whipped out her phone and dialed the number, pulling Mike a little ways down the hall to keep her calm. Santana and Brittany huddled with Quinn near Artie in horror of the unresponsive soprano on the floor. Puck sat on the floor against a nearby locker with his head in his hands just watching the scene play out. Dylan, who had rushed to get the nurse and principal, finally returned. The nurse stood behind Joey, guiding his already perfect technique. After what felt like a lifetime, the EMTs arrived and loaded Rachel onto a stretcher. For the second time this school year, Rachel Berry was taken away from McKinley by ambulance.

* * *

><p>Puck couldn't believe he was sitting in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, waiting to hear news about the same girl. Things had changed since the last time he was there though. He and Rachel fell in love. His best friend was now someone he detested. The glee club had jocks in it. The same jocks that used to be beside him tormenting Rachel would do anything to ensure her safety. Despite this, Puck could not say his opinion on hospitals had changed. Luckily, only ten minutes passed when a nurse came out of Rachel's room.<p>

"She's stabilized," the short, curvaceous red head stated. "It was a rather sever panic attack, but she'll be fine. I'm going to call her psychiatrist and see what she recommends for anti-stress medication. I'll be back when Rachel's parents arrive. You can see her though." She gestured towards the door before she embarked down the hall.

Puck went over to the door and slowly opened it. Rachel was sitting up in her bed looking up at the TV as it played a rerun of "The Nanny." She looked over at Puck and smiled softly, nodding for him to come closer. Puck walked over and sat in the chair beside her bed. He took her hand in his hand and kissed it softly, gaining a sigh from Rachel.

"How are you feeling water bug?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm fine," she stated. "I've had panic attacks before, but nothing this severe." Puck recalled the night Rachel's dad called, asking him to come over and calm a catatonic Rachel.

"You scared me, Rachel," Puck said, looking up at his girlfriend. "I couldn't help you. Joey couldn't help you. I thought I was going to lose you or something."

Rachel looked down at their intertwined hands. "I'm not going anywhere, Noah." She lifted her free hand and ran her fingers through his Mohawk. Puck was immediately soothed and leaned into her touch, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I scared you. It was just- I couldn't handle it. It was too much for me."

Puck nodded, kissing her hand again. "Your nurse went to call Dr. Karson. She said something about anti-stress meds." Rachel cringed at the idea of having to take medication, looking down. "Hey," Puck said, lifting her chin. "If they help, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

A sigh escaped from Rachel's lips. "I don't want to have to take any type of medicine. I'm not ill. I don't have a disease, I was just stressed."

"It could be PTSD," Puck stated. Rachel looked up at him confused. "When my dad left, my mom used to have panic attacks every other day. She had a psychiatrist friend who suggested she take medication to prevent them. He said she had post-traumatic stress disorder. She's fine now, because she joined a support group and kept up with her medication. It's not a curse to have it Rachel. You went through something most people wouldn't be able to. If you struggle a little bit, that's not a bad thing." Rachel began to tear up. "You have done so well. You have a group of friends behind you. Just because you have to take something medical doesn't mean we'll up and leave you, okay?"

Rachel nodded and wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. "Thank you Noah." She leaned forward and kissed him gently, burying her fingers in his hair. She pulled away and lay back onto her pillows. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rach," Puck replied. He smiled and turned to watch the TV with her. "You would pick a show with a Jewish main character," he chuckled, dodging Rachel's attempted swat at him. She giggled and squeezed his hand, smiling.

They sat like this for about ten minutes until Rachel's fathered rushed into the room, swarming their daughter's bed. Puck took this opportunity to duck out and call the gang. When he walked out of the room, however, he saw them all sitting in the waiting room chairs. Seeing Puck approaching them, they stood and walked over.

"How is she?" Joey asked, expressing the concern on all the teens' faces.

"She's fine," Puck assured. "It was a panic attack and she might need to take medication, but she'll be fine." His friends all released a collective sigh. "What happened with Finn?"

"He left," Quinn said softly. "I don't think he'll be coming back." She had yet taken her eyes from the floor.

"Quinn," Puck said, trying to get the Cheerio's attention. She finally looked up with tears in her eyes.

She shrugged, letting one roll down her cheek. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't cheated on Sam, Rachel wouldn't have found us and she wouldn't have told Sam and Finn wouldn't have gotten mad and you wouldn't have had to say what he did."

Puck shook his head. "It would have come out eventually. Finn was bound to do something worth being exposed. You didn't know he was that guy. We were all under his wholesome-all-American-boy façade. Don't blame yourself." Quinn half smiled and sniffled, wiping her cheeks. "Rachel's dads are in her room right now, but when they leave, I'm sure she'd like to see you all." Everyone nodded and followed Puck to outside Rachel's room.

They waited until Dan and Mr. Berry walked out, going to find Rachel's nurse to get her medication and see if she could be released. Puck led the group into the room and went to stand at the back of the room. Each teen greeted the girl with a hug and a reassuring statement and sat in various places in the room. Quinn was the last to approach Rachel. She hugged her, apologizing profusely and begging for forgiveness. Rachel hugged her back, assuring her their friendship was not ruined because of this. She knew how Finn could affect a girl and sympathized with Quinn. After looking around the room again, Rachel became perplexed.

"Where are Sam and Mercedes?" she asked the room. "Did anyone call or text them?"

Everyone shook their heads. "I'll call them," Puck said before walking out of the room. He quickly dialed Sam's number and grunted softly when it went to voicemail. "Hey Sam, it's Puck. Uh, I hope you're okay. Um, Rachel's in the hospital and wondering where you and Aretha are. Call me back, man." He hung up and returned his phone to his pocket, walking back into the room and shrugging. "Went to voicemail." Rachel nodded and frowned slightly.

As much as Rachel was worried for her friend, she was rather put off that he wasn't there with her. Her other friends are great and all, but Sam is like her brother. It may sound childish, but Rachel just wanted her Sammy-bear.

* * *

><p>Dr. Karson's phone wasn't working, forcing Dan and Mr. Berry to drive all the way to her office to get a medication. The glee club was still seated around the room, conversing about random subjects and occasionally watching the television, which showed a marathon of "The Nanny." An hour had passed since they had entered the room. As they were waiting for Rachel's fathers to return, the door to the room burst open and Sam and Mercedes came rushing in. Rachel smiled when she noticed their intertwined hands.<p>

"Rachel, I'm so sorry," Sam said, approaching her bed. "My phone died and I didn't get home until about twenty minutes ago. The minute I heard Puck's voicemail, I came. Are you okay? What happened? Who do I have to kill?"

The rest of the room erupted in laughter at the blonde's frantic attitude. He glared at them before turning back to Rachel who was giggling as well.

"I'm fine, Sam. I had a panic attack and passed out. My dads went to get a prescription for a medication for my PTSD and then I can go home." She reached forward and grasped his other hand. "Thank you for being so concerned."

Sam knelt down and hugged her. "I'm just happy you're okay Rachy-bear." The rest of the room returned to what they were doing and Puck pulled Mercedes to the side, filling her in on what happened after they had left.

Rachel smiled when she saw Sam's eyes drift to the diva. "Care to tell me what happened between you and Miss Jones, Sammy?" Sam blushed and looked up at Rachel. "Start from the beginning, I want all the details."

Sam chuckled. "After I left, I was walking to my car. She called my name and slipped into my car before I left. We drove to the park and she just sat there while I ranted about how much of an ass Hudson is and how hurt I was by Quinn. When I was done, she took my hand and told me that nobody deserves what Quinn and Finn did to me and that any girl would be lucky to have a guy like me." Sam blushed slightly before continuing. "Then, I asked why she followed me, since she and Quinn were so close. She didn't say anything and just looked at her hands. I pushed some hair behind her ear and then I, um, I kind of kissed her."

The room turned to the bed when Rachel squealed happily. Sam's eyes widened at her before she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she apologized to the room. When their attention left her, she turned back to Sam with a wide grin. "Sam, I'm so happy for you. How long have you liked her? Did you ask her out?"

"Calm down, Rach," he insisted, blushing even more. "I guess I've liked her for a while. I don't know. I don't really know what to do. I mean, I just broke up with Quinn. I don't want her to think she's just a rebound."

Rachel nodded in understanding and took Sam's hands in hers. "She'll understand if you need time to heal. But don't let too much time pass or you'll lose her."

Sam smiled and nodded. "I think I'll ask her to prom though."

Rachel was bouncing in her seat at this announcement, trying to keep all excitement from leaving her mouth. "Oh my god Sam, that's awesome. You should make it this huge romantic gesture. I'll help you plan it and, oh my god! You two could rent a limo with Noah and me. Oh, it will be perfect!" Sam simply chuckled and shook his head. He stood up and kissed Rachel's forehead before walking over to Mercedes. Puck walked over to his girlfriend and sat in the seat next to her bed.

"Those two huh?" he gestured towards the couple near the door. Rachel nodded, smiling brightly. Puck shook his head and smiled. "I suppose you're happy about this?"

A soft giggle left Rachel's lips. "You could say that." She smiled and wove her fingers through Puck's. "I just want them to be happy. Mercedes deserves to find love and Sam deserves someone to treat him as well as he'll treat her. They're perfect for each other."

Puck smiled and kissed her gently. "Not as perfect as us." Rachel smiled and kissed him deeply, tangling her fingers at the base of his neck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter written so far. Anyone else happy for Samcedes? They are definitely my new favorite ship :D I'm still asking for a beta, but I have a question for you guys. Do you think I do an alright job on my own, or should I get a beta? I would really only need them to check for grammar or to improve sentence structure, but if you guys think I do fine on my own, then I won't use one. Tell me what you think. Reviews are as supermegafoxyawesomehot as Mark Salling and Darren Criss! Love you all! Thanks for reading!<em>**


	20. Chapter 20

**_So I want to clear something up really fast. I don't like Finn. I hate him on the show because he is so frustratingly bipolar when it comes to Rachel and Quinn. If he were to just pick one and stick with it, I wouldn't hate him is much. I thought he and Rachel at the end of the finale were cute but if he flip flops on her again, I'll go back to hating him. That being said, Finn will not be returning to this story. But don't worry, there will still be for our favorite couple._**

**_Also, I'd like to thank all of my amazing reviewers. You guys are literally the reason why I keep writing. Hearing your thoughts push me to get chapters out to see what else you have to say. Thank you for being so awesome and sticking with my story. Introducing my OC that I talked about in the last chapter in this chapter. She won't be that important in this story, but I plan to have her be in my other stories. She sort of represents me in a way so here's me showing you who I am a bit. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Two months after starting her medication and Rachel was practically back to normal. She had started dance classes and vocal lessons again and felt comfortable being lifted by her class mates and alone with her new guitar teacher. When Kurt told her about a production of <em>Wicked<em> in Columbus, Rachel was one of the first to sign up. Her audition was flawless and she scored the role of Elphaba (_as if there was any doubt_). She made a few new friends, but became really close with the girl who played Glinda, Jenelle Harrison.

Jenelle, or Nelly as everyone called her, was the same age as Rachel and attended Dalton Academy's sister school, Crawford Country Day. She was a part of her school's show choir and an avid member of the drama club. She was about 5'8" and had short, dirty blonde hair that sprouted from her oval-shaped face in a widow's peak. Her eyes were hazel, with a brown ring at the edge and flecks of green shining through. Her hair was usually straightened and wispy at her shoulders, or held in a messy bun at the back of her head. She was more curvaceous, with a large chest and wider hips than Rachel. A lot of the guys loved her for her laid back personality and her sparkling smile. She didn't have a lot of girl friends at Columbus, finding it easier to hang out with the simple guys than the complicated, bitchy girls at her school. Over the course of rehearsals and show parties, Rachel found that underneath the sometimes hard façade Nelly would try to put on, she was just like any other girl. While she detested shopping, she had a decent fashion sense and liked to read magazines like Cosmo Girl and Seventeen. She liked to watch romantic comedies and read teenage romance novels (_her favorite author was Sarah Dessen_). Most of all, Rachel found that Nelly hurt like any other girl did when she got out of a bad relationship.

When the show first began, Nelly sparked a romance with Rachel's stage love interest, Fiyero, played by Jake Kimble. Jake was a senior at Carmel, which should have been a big enough hint (in Rachel's opinion). However, the two seemed perfect for each other and Nelly eventually gave Jake her virginity. After the show ended, Nelly found out Jake had another girlfriend back at Carmel and wasn't actually in love with Nelly like he had said he was. Rachel insisted that Nelly stay the weekend with her and they spent it watching slasher films (_to avoid any reminder of romance_) and at junk food. The weekend seemed to have been the perfect thing for Nelly because she returned to Columbus feeling drastically better and had nearly forgotten all about Jake. Nelly would visit Rachel practically every weekend and had actually become sort of a little sister to Puck. The trio would spend Saturdays watching musicals and Sundays watching football or baseball.

The visits unfortunately were put on hold as the one week mark for Nationals arrived. Mr. Shuester decided that weekend practices had to be implemented in order to write the songs for the upcoming competition. This basically meant that New Directions would spend three to four hours on Saturday and Sunday trying to write songs. They needed two songs for each of the three rounds. Mr. Shuester decided that they would stick to the basics, either a duet or ballad followed by a powerful group number. Surprisingly, Dylan and Brian were great songwriters and had teamed up to write two possible group numbers. Puck had written a duet, but only shared it with Mr. Shuester, claiming that he wanted it to be a surprise until it was decided it would be used. Rachel had written two ballads and a group number, with the help of Mercedes and Kurt. Some others had written songs as well but they were quickly dismissed by their coach. After hearing numerous songs, Mr. Shuester finally decided to start round one with Puck's duet and one of Dylan and Brian's songs. Second round would be Rachel's ballad and the song she co-wrote with Mercedes and Kurt. The final round would include Rachel's remaining ballad and Dylan and Brian's final number. Mr. Shuester decided that Puck and Rachel would sing the duet and assigned Joey, Mike, and Brittany to choreograph the group piece.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Nationals arrived. The group gathered at the gate, waiting to be called to board their flight. Rachel was getting the run-down from her fathers, reminding her to take her medication and call if she had any problems. They reminded her that Shelby lived not too far away in Vermont and promised to make the drive if need be. Rachel assured them she would be fine and embraced them again before they headed back to their car. She walked over to where Sarah was reminding Puck about all the rules she set down back home. Puck shook his head and nodded, assuring his mother he would behave. She quickly hugged Rachel, then Puck, reaching up to kiss his cheek before leaving.

Puck wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. "You excited to finally be in New York, water bug?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "I cannot wait to see the city where I will be living in two years."

Her boyfriend chuckled and pecked her lips. "Are you nervous for the competition?"

"Hmmm… Not really," Rachel concluded. "I am, however, nervous to see Jesse again. It's been all over the show choir blogs that he returned from UCLA and became a voice coach for Vocal Adrenaline."

"He'll leave you alone," Puck assured. "The guys and I will make sure of it." He kissed her shoulders and neck softly. "You have nothing to worry about, beautiful."

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed happily. The moment was shattered when the pair heard fake gagging noises behind them. They glanced up and saw Santana chuckling next to Joey and Azimio.

"Get a room!" Joey joked. Rachel blushed and hid her face in Puck's chest. Over the intercom, their flight was announced and the entirety of New Directions boarded their flight for New York City.

* * *

><p>Rachel could barely control her excitement as they drove through New York City on the way to their hotel. The National Show Choir Organization had purchased enough rooms for each group to be split up into groups of three. Rachel was rooming with Mercedes and Tina. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany shared the room next to the three girls with an adjoining bathroom. Sam, Artie, and Kurt shared a room across from the three former Cheerios while Puck, Mike, and Joey shared a room connected to Brian, Dylan, and Azimio's room. Mr. Shuester shared a room with Ms. Pillsbury (<em>they had developed a relationship ever since the "Born This Way" performance<em>), which was next to the two girls' rooms. Unfortunately, since the rooms were organized according to state, Vocal Adrenaline's rooms were directly next to New Directions. This definitely unnerved Rachel, who was still worried about seeing Jesse again.

After settling in their rooms, Mr. Shuester allowed the teens to go sight-seeing as long as they were reading to go out to dinner in three hours. The group agreed and set off as a group to explore the Big Apple. Rachel skipped down the streets with arms latched with Mercedes and Kurt, all pointing out sights they had only dreamed of seeing. Eventually, the group split up, leaving Rachel with Puck and Kurt. Puck was chuckling behind the pair as they continued skipping until they came to an abrupt halt. As Puck approached, he noticed the two divas were staring up at the sign on the building in front of them.

"What's-" Puck began, but was cut off by Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked down at Rachel and smiled brightly. "We have to go in," he stated, looking back up at the building. "Strike that," he continued, "we have to _break_ in."

Before Rachel could say anything, Kurt grabbed her arm and pulled her in the direction of a side door. Puck quickly followed, utterly confused at why they were trying to break into some random building. When they finally got in, the trio found themselves in the middle of a theater, with a wide stage and huge clock on the back wall.

"What is this place?" Puck asked.

Rachel turned and smiled at her boyfriend. "This is the Gershwin Theater. This is where one of the best musicals of all time, _Wicked_, opened in October of 2003." She turned to Kurt and grabbed his hand, running towards the stage.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here," a security guard shouted approaching the teens.

"Um, we're extras," Kurt made up. "They told us to come early." Puck shook his head. _Kurt is a terrible liar_.

"We're, um, being fitted for our munchkin costumes," Rachel embellished.

"You're here from Indiana right?" the guard asked.

"Ohio actually," Rachel corrected.

"You've got some big Broadway dream about singing a song on a real Broadway stage," the guard guessed.

"Look, we're really sorry. We'll-" Kurt stammered out before he was interrupted.

"You've got fifteen minutes," the guard said as he walked away.

Rachel and Kurt turned to each other in absolute ecstasy before taking the stage. Puck sat in a seat towards the back, allowing them to have their moment. They started whispering to themselves things that were inaudible to Puck.

"I'm coming back here after we graduate Kurt," Rachel stated, looking out at the empty theater.

"I know," Kurt nodded. "Blaine and I are too."

"You're so lucky that Blaine has the same dreams as you," she whispered, looking down at her shoes. "I don't know what to do with Noah. I love him and I can't lose him, but I don't know if that means I should give up my dreams to be with him."

Kurt nodded again and looked up at her. "If you have to make a choice you have to visualize both options," he gestured towards the stage and the seats below them.

"How?" she asked, placing her shawl and purse on the edge of the stage.

"Sing," he replied, smiling. He walked over to her and hugging her to his side. "Picture yourself standing in front of a full audience, belting out the final song of one of the greatest musicals of all time." He closed his eyes and pictured the scene in his mind.

"There's no orchestra," she pointed out, gesturing to the empty pit.

"Make one. In your mind." He swirled to face the green clock.

_[__**Rachel**__, __Kurt__, __**Both**__]_

_**I'm limited.**_

_**Just look at me- I'm limited.**_

_**And just look at you,**_

_**You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda.**_

_**So now it's up to you.**_

_**For both of us- now it's up to you.**_

_I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason,_

_Bringing something we must learn._

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow,_

_If we let them and we help them in return._

_Well I don't know if I believe that's true,_

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun._

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew you,_

_I have been changed for good._

_**It well may be**_

_**That we will never meet again**_

_**In this lifetime,**_

_**So let me say before we part.**_

_**So much of me**_

_**Is made from what I learned from you.**_

_**You'll be with me,**_

_**Like a handprint on my heart.**_

_**And now whatever way our stories end,**_

_**I know you have re-written mine**_

_**By being my friend.**_

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring,**_

_**By a wind off the sea.**_

_**Like a seed dropped by a skybird,**_

_**In a distant wood.**_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_

_**But because I knew you,**_

_Because I knew you_

_**I have been changed for good**_

_**And just to clear the air**_

_**I ask forgiveness**_

_**For the things I've done you blame me for**_

_But then I guess we know_

_There's blame to share_

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore**_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit__ (__**Like a ship blown from its mooring**__)_

_As it passes a sun__ (__**By a wind off the sea**__)_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder__ (__**Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood**__)_

_Halfway through the wood_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_

_**I do believe I have been changed for the better.**_

_And because I knew you,_

_**Because I knew you,**_

_**Because I knew you,**_

_**I have been changed for good.**_

After the performance, both teens were in tears, hugging each other closely. Puck was smiling from his seat in the audience, knowing this is exactly where they belonged. He'd never seen anything so right than Kurt and Rachel on stage singing that song.

"Thank you Kurt. No, I see it now. I don't have to choose between my career and love because this, I mean, this stage, Broadway, New York. That's my true love."

Rachel and Kurt smiled and hugged again, talking more amongst themselves. While they were talking, Puck realized what this meant. He knew Rachel would be coming back the second she could. This is where she belonged after all. He knew that he loved that girl on that stage and that he would follow her anywhere, even if it was all the way to New York City.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked this chapter. Definitely my longest chapter so far (mainly because of the lyrics but oh well). Not any real drama, just fluff. This story is going to start winding down and should be completed in under ten chapters. But I will be working on other stories, so keep your eyes out for them. Please review!<em>**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Many apologies for the delay (again). I finally got to charge my laptop and immediately typed up this chapter and posted it. If there are any spelling or grammatical errors, that is why. Quick little note, the word "fantasmagorical" was in a review by Iris Cullen 13 and I just had to use it. Also, the song is called "Walk These Steps" and I actually wrote it for this fanfic. That being said, it is mine so please don't steal it and don't be too harsh. I know it's not amazing but I tried. Now, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Once the group had returned from sightseeing, they all went into their rooms to get ready for dinner. Most of the guys (<em>excluding Kurt<em>) finished within minutes and all gathered to wait outside the girls' rooms. Rachel was the first one out. She was wearing a powder blue, knee-length, strapless dress with a white faux-fur shawl. Her hair was in a low side bun with her bangs loose on her face. Her makeup was simple and delicate, allowing her natural beauty to shine through. Puck smiled when he saw her.

"You look beautiful babe," he commented, pulling her to his side. He kissed her cheek softly and brushed some extra hairs behind her ear.

"You look rather handsome yourself Noah," Rachel replied. Puck was wearing a deep blue suit with a blue and white striped tie that matched Rachel's ensemble over a white dress shirt. Kurt had taken the liberty of picking out puck's outfit, loving the idea of couples matching. The pair was just looking into each others' eyes when a voice broke their trance.

"Well, look who it is," Jesse St. James approached with Vocal Adrenaline close behind. "It's good to see you Rachel."

"J-Jesse," Rachel stuttered, tucking her closer into Puck's arms. The guys that knew Jesse immediately stood next to Puck. The others noticed Rachel's change and followed suit.

"So you're with Puckerman now? I must say I'm rather surprised and… _disappointed_. You won't have sex with me but you'll date the man whore of McKinley?"

"Back off St. James," Puck growled. "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Is she good, _Puck_?" Jesse spat his name out and smirked. "I always imagined she'd be a little minx in bed."

Puck went to move, intent on kicking the shit out of Jesse, but was stopped by a small hand grasping his bicep. He looked down at Rachel with confusion clear on his face.

Rachel simply looked up at him and whispered, "He's not worth it. If you fight, Mr. Shuester will be forced to suspend you and send you home. Think of the competition. We all need you."

Realizing the truth in his girlfriend's words, Puck sighed and nodded. Jesse chuckled at this display.

"Looks like someone's whipped," he sneered. "She must be better than I thought." The rest of Vocal Adrenaline laughed along with their leader but stopped the second a hard slap resonated in the hall.

"How dare you!" Rachel shrieked. "You think you can just walk around like you know everything? If you knew what strife Noah has gotten me through, you would surely be humiliated by your jealous stupidity." Jesse stood shell-shocked at the petite girl's outburst. By this point, all of New Directions had gathered in the hall and was witnessing the spectacle as well. "Now I suggest you and your soulless automatons disperse before I break out my midget ninja skills."

The once-fearless leader of Vocal Adrenaline quickly turned and scurried through his friends, entering his room and slamming the door shut behind him. The rest of Vocal Adrenaline stood in awe before quickly scattering. New Directions looked at Rachel in awe.

"That was fantasmagorical," Brittany broke the silence. The teens around her started laughing.

Mike, in the middle of hysterics, managed to choke out, "Midget ninja skills?"

The brunette smiled and shrugged. "Noah's been teaching me some fighting maneuvers he uses at fight club and named my natural talents as 'midget ninja skills.'" This forced harder laughter among the group. Puck smiled, so proud of his girlfriend, and pulled her into his arms. They shared a brief kiss before Mr. Shuester and Miss Pillsbury arrived, leading them to dinner.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood backstage, reflecting on the past two years that had led up to this moment. It was unbelievable to think of all that had occurred over this time. Back then she thought that she was head over heels in love with Finn and that nothing felt as bad as the humiliation of a slushy facial. Rachel had grown so much as a person and found her savior and true love. Puck was such a huge part of her, and she knew he felt the same way about her. He smiled at her from across the stage and her heart swelled with adoration. The song he had written was beautiful and proved his love and his capabilities. The band began to play the first few notes and Rachel looked up at Puck again. He kissed the tips of two of his fingers and tapped his heart: <em>their sign<em>. Rachel took a deep breath and stepped into the spotlight, singing the first verse to Puck as he approached.

_Take one more step forward._

_No time to turn back now._

_Go as far as your feet will take you,_

_Or as long as your heart allows._

As he sang the next verse, Puck grasped Rachel's hand and led her to the front of the stage, all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers. When they reached the edge, he pulled her into his arms and they faced the audience.

**I know that you've seen heartbreak**

**But baby I'm by your side.**

**I'm right here if you need me**

**For every breath and every stride.**

While singing the chorus, Mike and Tina and Joey and Brittany joined the singing couple, all three pairs dancing a beautiful contemporary dance in sync.

_**Just lay your burdens on my shoulders,**_

_**All your troubles and your strife.**_

_**Take my hand and walk these steps with me**_

_**As my love and as my life.**_

_**You know that you're my everything**_

_**So if you please**_

_**Walk these steps with me.**_

The dance transformed into a simple waltz as Puck sang the next verse, belting out the last line.

**You hesitate with every step you take,**

**But there's nothing you can't do.**

**You think that I'm the strong one here.**

**You should know I need you too.**

The rest of New Directions filed on stage, joining Puck and Rachel with the chorus. Rachel added riffs and held where she sang alone.

**Just **_**lay your burdens**_** on my shoulders,**

**All your troubles and your strife.**

_**Take my hand**_** and walk these steps with me**

**As my love and as my life.**

_**You know that you're my everything**_

_**So if you please**_

_**Walk these steps with me.**_

The bridge that followed was full of passion and the dance moves were powerful. Puck and Rachel dueled vocally before letting the final note hang in the air as they stood center stage face to face.

_**Don't give up, don't let go.**_

_**Don't forget our one true goal**_

_**Of finding love and living free**_

_**And discovering all of life's beauty.**_

_**The trip might have a bump or two**_

_**But at the end there'll be me and you.**_

New Directions, who had turned their backs while in an arch during the bridge, all faced front and sang the final chorus. Rachel and Puck echoed the last line before concluding the song in perfect harmony.

_**Lay your burdens on my shoulders,**_

_**All your troubles and your strife.**_

_**Take my hand and walk these steps with me**_

_**As my love and as my life.**_

_**You know that you're my everything**_

_**So if you please**_

_**Walk these steps with me.**_

**Walk these steps with me.**

_Walk these steps with me._

_**Walk these steps with me.**_

Rachel and Puck held each other as applause erupted around them. They quickly got into the next formation and sang _"Light Up The World"_ flawlessly. **_(__AN: I'm not going to put in the lyrics this time. Sorry :P)_** New Directions received a standing ovation and rushed off stage, cheering and hugging each other. After being squished by Brian and Dylan, Rachel found herself being spun around and into Puck's arms.

"You did amazing water bug," Puck complimented, smiling down at her.

"_We_ did amazing, Noah," Rachel corrected. "The song you wrote was fantastic."

"I wrote it for you, you know," he whispered. His hand gently cupped her cheek. "I love you Rachel."

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes at his confession. She'd never felt so loved in her life. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him. "I love you too Noah." She craned her neck and kissed him deeply. She breathed in his musky scent and squeezed his center slightly. The sensation of his toned body beneath her fingers and his calloused hands brushing over her cheeks sent sparks through her body. Each kiss with him brought this unique butterfly feeling that she never felt with Finn or Jesse. After a few moments, she pulled away for air, resting her head against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat relaxed her post-show anxiety. No matter what the results turned out to be, the memory of sharing that stage with Puck would make the past two years so worth it.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the plane on the way back to Ohio, Rachel couldn't help but smile. After placing ninth in the first round at Nationals, New Directions prepared for the next round. They had to make it into the top three in order to compete in the final round. Rachel started with <em>"Get It Right"<em>, which she had written after the whole Sam-Quinn-Finn debacle, beautifully. _"Loser Like Me"_, the song she co-wrote with Mercedes and Kurt rocked and the entire group thought they had a great chance at winning. However, the judges disagreed and New Directions placed fourth. Despite missing the third round by a hair, the group was so proud of themselves. They had come so far since their rocky beginning and were just grateful they had another year together.

Beside her, Puck squeezed her hand in his gently. He lifted their entwined hands up to his lips and softly kissed her palm. Rachel laid her head against his arm and closed her eyes, reliving their first performance over and over again. Finally the plane landed and the students filed off the plane. After collecting their baggage and locating their parents, the group split up with the promise of celebrating their win the next day at school. Rachel was floating on cloud nine, retelling the events of the competition to her fathers. They were incredibly proud of her and she felt even more thrilled. Leaving her bags for her dads, Rachel hopped out of the car and skipped to the door.

Poking out of the mailbox was a very official-looking manila folder. Curiosity consumed the young singer, so she grasped the paper and held it in front of her. The document was addressed to _Miss Rachel Berry_. Rachel's eyebrows scrunched together as she slowly peeled the seal away and pulled out a piece of paper. Rachel's eyes scrolled over the words and her heart dropped. The letter slipped from her hand as she sat on the stone steps in front of her house and began to cry.

"Rachel, what is it?" Dan asked, rushing over.

Mr. Berry picked up the piece of paper and read it swiftly. "Her court date against David Karofsky is in a week."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know that's a major cliff hanger but please don't kill me. As usual, please review. Hearing your opinions and thoughts on my stories make me a super happy gleek :)<em>**


	22. Chapter 22

**_I have a few things I have to say so PLEASE READ!_**

**_First, I'm so sorry for the long delay. I was having a mini brain block and it took writing a few new stories to get the creative juice flowing again. This is a rather short chapter, but I know the next one is going to be rather long so bare with me._**

**_Second, I did write and post two new stories. One is called He Could Be The One and follows my OC Nelly (briefly mentioned in this story). It hasn't gotten a lot of attention, which is kind of depressing. The other fic is called Dress and Tie which has gotten quite a bit of attention already. This story follows Mercedes, Rachel, and Nelly as well as Kurt and the Warblers. It's really rather funny and I've had so much fun writing it (which is why the chapters are coming out super fast). If you haven't read these yet, please do. If you like my writing, I'm sure you will not be disappointed._**

**_Finally, I did receive an anonymous review on one of my other stories basically saying I was a crappy writer and should stop putting this crap online. I was initially going to take what they said to heart and stop writing, but I thought of all the wonderful people that read, review, and enjoy my stories and I just couldn't do that to you guys. I know my writing isn't perfect like others', but I think I have rather good ideas and manage to express them in an okay manner. _**

**_Okay, now I'm finally done. If you made it through all that, I love you and you're fantasmagorical. Now, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The second Puck walked into his house, the phone started ringing. After dropping his bag by the door, he walked over and raised the device to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Noah," Rachel's distinct cry came from the other end. Puck's heart clenched at the tone she spoke his name, immediately brought back to that day that seemed so long ago.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he rushed out, quickly rushing back out to his truck and climbing back into the driver's seat. The only response he received was more sobbing. "Rachel, I'm on my way. I'll be there soon. It'll all be okay." He quickly ended the call and focused on driving, fighting the urge to break the speed limit too drastically.

When he finally reached the Berry home, Puck barely took the time to put his truck in park before he was bounding the front steps. The door opened after his third knock and he rushed in.

"Where is she? What happened?" Puck usually wouldn't be so harsh when addressing his girlfriend's fathers, but he was too worried to care at the moment.

"Up in her room," Dan responded. He handed Puck a letter. "It's the court case."

Puck scanned the letter and his heart dropped. In one week, Rachel would have to relive the most traumatizing event of her life. She would have to sit in the same room as the man who stole her innocence and forced her to live in fear for so long. Looking up from the letter, Puck was met by the remorseful faces of the two Berry men. He sighed and made his way up to Rachel's room. His heart sank deeper when he opened the door to find Rachel curled up in her bed, clutching a pillow so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Water bug?" Puck called as he approached the bed. Rachel's watery eyes met his and she leaped from the bed and into his arms. He carried her over to the bed and held her in his arms. "It'll be okay. We both knew this was coming. You just need to get through this and it will all be over."

Rachel looked up at Puck with fear still clear on her face. "What if he gets away with it? What if the jury doesn't believe me and they think I'm just the whore who called rape?"

"That's not going to happen. There's too much evidence against him and there's no jury in the world that would believe any shitty ass lie he tells." Puck brushed the matted hairs from Rachel's face and brushed his calloused fingers along her cheek. "You have so many people that are standing behind you Rach. No matter what, we all have your back."

A tear ran down Rachel's cheek, disappearing under Puck's thumb. "Thank you Noah." She pecked his lips and laid her head on his chest, letting his steady heartbeat lull her to sleep.

After ensuring Rachel was sound asleep, Puck placed her down onto the bed and walked back down the stairs. He nodded silently to the two Mr. Berrys and made his way out to his truck. So many thoughts were spinning in his head. The fact that all the progress Rachel had made could come down in a second due to the case brought great fear to the usually tough teen. He knew that Karofsky was finally going to be put to justice, but at what cost? _Was this really healthy for Rachel? _Puck shook the thought from his mind. While he knew it was going to be difficult, Puck also knew that in order to put this event fully in her past, Rachel would need to testify and watch her attacker punished. Despite this knowledge, Puck felt very nervous about the case that would be upon them in a short week.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Rachel barely spoke. Puck could see the concern on his friends' faces, but thought it best to keep them in the dark until glee. He himself was worried, especially since the brunette showed no response to the '<em>Congratulations New Directions on Placing 4<em>_th__ at Nationals!_' banner hanging in the hallway. Joey tried to cheer her up with some of his usual humor at lunch, but she only smiled politely. In the few classes Puck did have with Rachel, he saw that she barely paid attention, only pretending to focus but instead just looking up at the front of the room, putting up the façade so her teachers don't notice. The day seemed to drag on for Rachel and all of her friends, but finally it was time for glee.

Rachel and Puck were the first ones in the room and were immediately bombarded with questions when their friends walked in. Puck growled and ordered them to sit down, saying he'd explain when Mr. Shuester arrived. It only took a few more moments before the curly haired Spanish teacher came strolling in with a huge smile on his face.

"Guys, I am so proud of-" he stopped when he saw the expressions on his students' faces. "What's going on?" Their attention shifted to Puck and Rachel, the latter keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. "Puck?"

The Mohawked boy squeezed his girlfriend's hand and stood up, making his way to stand at the front of the room. Mr. Shuester took a seat off to the side, curiosity clear on his face. Puck took a deep breath before speaking. "Rachel's case against Karofsky is next week," he stated plainly. The room collectively gasped, some hands covering mouths and hearts. "I know this is supposed to be a time to celebrate, but I think it would be best if I just take Rachel home." The aforementioned girl hadn't moved or spoken once, remaining in the same catatonic state as she had all day. However, when Puck made this suggestion, it seemed like something sparked in the brunette and she sprung to life.

"Noah, don't you dare speak for me," she scolded, glaring at him. She looked around at all the shocked faces. "I understand I have been rather unresponsive today and while it would seem I would be better suited to return home, New Directions performed impeccably this weekend and succeeded in placing 4th amongst the best ranked choirs in the nation. As the lead and co-captain, it is my duty to be a part of celebrating such an event."

"Rachel, if you're not up to it-" Kurt started, but was quickly cut off.

"No," Rachel insisted. "This court case signifies the end of a very traumatic time in my life. I have gotten through worst than this. However, I would deeply appreciate it if, during the next week and on the actual day of the court case, you will be there to support me."

Mercedes shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Diva, do you really think we'd abandon you at a time like this?"

"Yeah, you better expect me and Britt to be over, like, every day for that girly shit you and her like to do," Santana said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"San, you know I don't like to poop. I'm afraid an alligator will come through the toilet and bite my butt," Brittany frowned.

"Britt, sweetie, I meant girly _stuff_, like manis and pedis and facials and things like that," Santana explained, chuckling slightly.

"Ohhhh," Brittany nodded, finally understanding. "Well then why didn't you just say that?" Santana giggled and hugged her best friend.

"Yeah and if you ever need to get away from the Puckerone over there," Azimio joked, "us guys will gladly drag him away so you can have your girl time."

"Don't forget, the Diva Squad still has so many classic musicals to check off their list," Kurt reminded, smiling next to Mercedes who nodded.

"You better make time for me, Rachy-bear," Sam piped in, "because you owe me some of those magical vegan sugar cookies you made me."

Rachel was practically in tears when her friends had finished. "You guys," she muttered, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. Everyone stood up and gave her a group hug.

"Oh my god you're so soft," Brittany said, rubbing Rachel's arm. Rachel laughed and hugged her blonde friend.

"Now, let's party!" Tina shouted, hitting the play button on her iPod when it was hooked up to a dock. She grabbed Mike's hand and started to dance with him as '_Party Rock Anthem_' blasted through the speakers. Everyone either grabbed a partner or got in a group with some friends and danced, laughing and smiling along the way.

Looking around at her friends having fun and thinking about all their promises, Rachel smiled. _Yeah, I can get through this_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks so much for reading! Next chapter will be the case, so be patient with me and keep an eye out for it. Don't forget to go read <span>He Could Be The One <span>and Dress and Tie. Review! I love you! :)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Finally, the court case chapter. I want to apologize for the delay. A lot has been happening in my life and I didn't have any time to sit down and just get this all down. **_One of my friend's little sister was hit by a car and passed away a few weeks ago and it really affected me. She was ten years old and had a lifetime ahead of her that was taken away too soon. I probably shouldn't be sharing all of this, but I always feel like I owe you guys explanations when I delay posting. I've already started writing the next chapter and hope to have it out before school starts in a couple of weeks. Thank you all for being patient. Enjoy!_**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><strong>_**After a week full of girl's nights, musical marathons, and hanging with her boys, Rachel found herself standing outside the court room doors. She walked in and sat beside her lawyer, one of her father's good friends. Her eyes examined the jury as they sat and socialized amongst themselves in two neat rows. Puck and her fathers sat directly behind her, with the rest of her friends taking the rows behind them. When she heard the doors to the court room open again, her eyes latched on to the boy who started all of this. David Karofsky strolled into the court room with an expression of utter confidence. A smirk brushed his lips when he noticed Rachel practically shaking in her seat. Her eyes shot down to her lap, her fingers brushing her navy skirt. A strong hand squeezed her shoulder, and Rachel turned around to smile and nod at Puck.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Williams," the bailiff ordered as a middle-aged woman in a black robe entered the court room.

"Please be seated," Judge Williams said as she sat in her seat at the front of the room. She shuffled around some papers before looking up at the two groups in front of her. "I call this court to order in the case of Berry v. Karofsky. The plaintiff, Miss Rachel Berry, is accusing the defendant, David Karofsky, of sexual assault of the third degree. Do you each have a lawyer present?"

"Yes, your Honor," the two teens replied.

"Plaintiff has the floor."

Rachel's lawyer, Joe Samuelson rose. "I call Rachel Berry to the stand." Judge Williams nodded and motioned for Rachel to take her seat. After swearing her honesty on the Bible, Joe began his questioning. "Rachel, what is your relationship with David Karofsky?"

"Well, I've known David since elementary school, but he was an athlete and I was a drama club member, so we rarely interacted. In middle school, I tried to blend in as best as I could. I wore jeans and sneakers like everyone else, only dressing differently on picture day. The summer before high school, I decided I wanted to stand out. I have a dream of becoming a Broadway star and what better way to establish myself as a star than to dress like one? I started wearing skirts and ballet flats, keeping my look semi-formal and professional. Plus, I felt confident noticing the reaction from the male population. I had never really been noticed before in my life, so seeing the looks from other boys was definitely a change of pace.

"However, I began to notice extra attention from a certain boy. David would follow me around, trying to peek up my skirt. I became incredibly nervous and uncomfortable and eventually brought it to the attention of Principal Figgins. David received a week of after school detention and was ordered to write an essay on sexism and the degrading of women. I thought it was an appropriate punishment and assumed that he would leave me alone after that. Unfortunately, it seemed this only caused him to detest me greatly.

"At my school, there's a ridiculous tradition amongst the bullies called '_slushie facials_'. Athletes would go to the local 7/11 and purchase a Big Gulp filled with the flavored ice drink, bring it to school, and toss them onto their victims, who were usually the upperclassmen in glee club. I had just joined glee club and nobody really knew who I was, so I felt safe from such barbaric rituals. David was a member of the hockey team. One day, he sent five of his hockey friends, all armed with large cherry slushies, after me. It took me two classes to clean myself up and emotionally recover from the encounter. I was so distraught I went to the nurse's office and called my father to bring me home. I received a slushie facial everyday for the next two weeks.

Rachel inhaled and let it out in a sigh. "After a while, I developed a routine of bringing extra outfits to school and learned how to quickly clean myself off so my school work didn't falter. Just as I had grown a tolerance for the immature bullying, it shifted into something darker. I began to receive anonymous phone calls in the middle of the night from someone threatening to make me pay for what I did, claiming I had what was coming to me and to be prepared. I tried to put it off as prank calls, but the Sunday before everything happened, I got one last call. The person on the other line stated '_I'm going to get you_' before laughing menacingly and hanging up."

Joe stood up, grabbing a piece of paper, and walked over to the judge. "Your Honor, I have with me the call log of both Mr. Karofsky's cell and home phones. Between October and March, there was a call made every night around three o'clock in the morning to Rachel Berry's cell phone. The calls ended on Sunday, March 27th." Judge Williams nodded and Joe returned to his seat.

"Rachel, can you tell the court what happened on the day of March 28th?"

"I had gone to school early like every other day to rehearse the project assigned for glee club that week. Usually no one is at school that early, making it an ideal time to practice. I was walking past the boy's locker room when I was pulled in harshly by someone. I was about to scream for help, as I had learned in a self defense class, when I was slapped across the face. When I looked up, I saw David starting to unzip his jeans. I turned to run away, but he grabbed my hair and pulled me to him." Tears began to form in Rachel's eyes. Swallowing dryly, she continued. "He quickly ripped off my shirt and reached under my skirt to rip of my underwear as well. I was in such a state of shock that I could barely breathe, let alone call for help. He grabbed both my hands and hoisted me up against the lockers. When he has me pinned to the lockers, he looks at me with this evil look in his eyes and tells me he'd been waiting to get me alone and do what he wanted to do two years ago. Then he thrusts into me, without a condom and with me pleading him to stop." A single tear rolls down Rachel's cheek as she finishes the story.

"Had you had sexual intercourse prior to this event Rachel?" Rachel shook her head. "So you were a virgin?" She nodded, wiping her tears away. Joe nodded sadly and pulled out two plastic bags. "Rachel, can you identify these articles of clothing?" He walked over and placed the bags in front of Rachel.

"This is the shirt I was wearing that day," she pointed to the torn blouse, "and this is the pair of underwear I was wearing," she pointed to the ripped panties.

"Your Honor and people of the jury," Joe addressed, "these articles of clothing were examined by the Lima Police Department Forensic Team on March 30th. The report states that the finger prints of Rachel Berry and David Karofsky are on them." He looked at the jury members once before turning back to Rachel. "What happened next?"

"Noah Puckerman, one of my classmates and teammates in glee, came into the locker room and pulled David off of me. He began to hit David, but was pulled off by our mutual friend Finn Hudson. Finn was the one that noticed I was bleeding. Noah told Finn to go get help and then proceeded to carry me to the choir room where I would be safe."

"Thank you, Rachel. No more questions your Honor."

"Defendant, you may begin your questioning."

David's lawyer, Philip Conway nodded and stood, making his way over to Rachel. "Miss Berry, you're a member of McKinley High School's drama and glee club, as well as a member of the local theater, correct?"

"Yes, I am," Rachel confirmed.

"And how many leads in those organizations have you gotten in your high school career?"

"Most of the shows I have done, I have gotten the lead."

"So would you say you are a good actress?"

"I guess so," she replied suspiciously.

"Good enough to fake being raped?"

Joe rose angrily and said, "Objection your Honor!"

"Mr. Conway, please rephrase your question."

"I'm just wondering Rachel, if you are such a good enough actress that you could have faked being raped. I mean, you said it yourself. You didn't really get a lot of attention from the boys in your school. I think you saw David taking an interest in you and you took advantage of that. David surprised you and you went through with it, but then were caught by Noah Puckerman. Didn't you date Mr. Puckerman for a short time?"

"Yes, but-"

"And didn't Mr. Puckerman used to bully you in the same way as David?"

"Yes, but-"

"So you've been involved with one of your former bullies before?"

Rachel became very exasperated. "Yes, but-"

"No more questions your honor." Philip returned to his seat with a slight smirk on his face.

"Plaintiff, your rebuttal."

"Rachel, can you explain your relationship with Noah Puckerman?" Joe asked as he stood to stand in front of his table.

"I've known Noah basically my entire life. He and I are both Jewish, and since the Jewish community is very small in Lima, we grew up together. When his father left his family when he was a child, he rebelled and our friendship was severed. As an athlete, it was expected of him to bully those that were lower on the social ladder. He joined glee a year back and seemed to change slightly. He became more cordial to the other members of the glee club. One day, he came to school and asked if we could work on the glee project together, which I obviously accepted. At the time, I had been romantically attracted to Finn, but Finn had a girlfriend who we thought was pregnant with his child. When Noah came to my house, we ended up making out, but I stopped, since I had feelings for Finn. I didn't want to mislead Noah. I lied to him, claiming I couldn't be romantically attached to someone who couldn't even sing solo in glee. The next day, he serenaded me with '_Sweet Caroline_' and we began our relationship.

"A few days later, when Noah and I were walking through the halls, David threw a slushie into Noah's face. After cleaning Noah off, he admitted he was going to choose football over glee later in the week, thus ending our relationship. At the time, the football couch and the glee director were in a fight and Coach Tanaka told the football players that if they were not at the mandatory Thursday practice, set during glee rehearsal, they were off the team. When Thursday came around however, all but Finn chose glee. Unfortunately, Noah and I realized we were just using each other to get over our feelings for Quinn and Finn respectively, and we officially ended our relationship. Noah returned to slushying me and I returned to ignoring the immaturity of it all."

"Thank you. No more questions your Honor."

"Defendant, any more questions?" Judge Williams addressed Philip.

"No, your Honor."

"Plaintiff, you may call your next witness."

"I call Noah Puckerman to the stand." Rachel looked at Puck as he walked to the stand, swearing on the Bible and sitting down. "Mr. Puckerman, can you tell the court what you did on March 30th?"

"I started the day off like any other. My little sister came and woke me up. I got dressed and went down stairs, grabbing a granola bar and saying goodbye to my mom, then stopped at the 7/11 before heading to school."

"Why did you go to the 7/11?"

Puck grimaced and looked down. "I bought a grape slushy to throw at Rachel," he admitted. Nodding, Joe encouraged Puck to continue. "I got to school and was making my way to the auditorium when I heard a cry from the locker room. I went closer and heard a girl shrieking, asking David to stop. David slapped her and told her to shut up, that she had what was coming." He closed his eyes for a minute before continuing. "Then he said 'Fuck_ Berry, you're so tight_'. I ran in and saw Ka- David fucking Rachel with her pinned against the lockers and crying. I pulled the dude off her and started wailing on him until Finn came in and stopped me. I was trying to comfort Rachel when Finn noticed blood dripping from her inner thigh. I told him to go get Mr. Shue and call the cops, and then ran Rachel to the choir room."

"You went to the hospital with her, correct?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Can you tell the court the injuries Rachel sustained?"

"She had a giant bruise on her face from where she was slapped a few times. She had a lot of bruises all over her torso, all shaped like fingerprints, and I think the doctor said something about internal bruising and bleeding."

Joe nodded and grabbed some more papers. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Judge Williams, these are photographs of Rachel Berry, taken by the hospital staff at Lima General Hospital on March 30th." He showed the jury the pictures before handing them all to Judge Williams. "With me is also a report from Doctor Hanson of Rachel's injuries on the same day." After the jury read it, he also handed that to the judge. "No more questions, your Honor."

"Defendant, do you have any questions?"

"No, your Honor."

"Plaintiff, your next witness."

"I call Azimio Adams to the stand."

Azimio slowly walked to the stand, glancing at Karofsky for a moment before looking at Rachel reassuringly. He swore on the Bible and sat down, his hands folded in his lap and his eyes bouncing between Joe and Rachel.

"Mr. Adams, could you describe your relationship with Mr. Karofsky?"

"Dave was my best friend. We met at the slushie machine at the 7/11 and started hanging out ever since. I was the one that pushed for him to join the football team this year. I told him it would help him get in shape for hockey, which he and his dad bonded over."

"How would you characterize Dave throughout your friendship?"

"He was a pretty cool dude. He loved sports and video games like me and he was a great wing man at parties."

"Are you and Dave still friends now?"

"No, sir."

"And why is that?"

"I would say it was because of what happened with Rachel, but we started growing apart a lot sooner than that. I knew that he didn't like Rachel from the get-go. He was the one that was always pushing to go after her when we were slushying people. But it started becoming almost like an obsession. He kept talking about getting his revenge or something like that. I just brushed it off as the usual, but it was clearly something much deeper than that."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well the day before he attacked Rachel, he told me he had a plan and it was gonna go down the next day. He asked me if I wanted to help him, but I lied and said I had to take care of my little sister. Honestly, I just didn't want to get involved in whatever plan he had."

"Did you ever think you should have alerted any school officials or possibly even Rachel of what Dave told you?"

"I didn't think he'd go as far as he did."

"That'll be all, thank you. No more questions or witnesses your honor."

"Defendant, you have the floor."

Philip, who had grown more and more nervous as the stories were told, stood. "I call David Karofsky to the stand." Karofsky sauntered up to the stand, swore on the Bible, and sat down lazily. "Mr. Karofsky, can you describe your relationship with Rachel Berry?"

"Rachel Berry is a freak. I've known her since we were kids, 'cause Lima's small, but I didn't like her. She always walked around like she was better than everyone, talking like she swallowed a dictionary. Nobody ever noticed her, but I did. She always corrected me in class and made me look like an idiot. When she came into McKinley that first day freshman year, wearing a short ass skirt, I was drawn to her. I've always had a thing for legs." He chuckled, causing Rachel to shiver. "Yeah, I started following her, but that's 'cause I was interested. The day before I was gonna ask her out, she freakin' ratted me out to Figgins and I got a crap-load of detentions and had to write a stupid essay. I'll admit. I was pretty pissed at her after that. I did send some of my friends to slushy her. How was I supposed to know that would start an all-out slushy war against her?

"I was still interested in her though, so I started to call her every night, hanging up after hearing her voice. I didn't say anything because she made me nervous. I really liked her. Then one day after school, she came to me and asked me about the calls. When I told her it was me, she told me to meet her in the locker room the next morning. She told me she'd always wanted to do a jock in the locker room and that she liked it rough." Karofsky smirked when Rachel turned pale, her mouth dropping open and tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I got there first and when I saw her walking in the halls, I pulled her in and gave her what she wanted. I was rough, but that's 'cause she had told me she liked it. She told me to rip off her clothes and pin her against the lockers. All of a sudden, Puck walked in and Rachel pulled a total one-eighty, pretending she didn't like it and fake-crying. He pulled me off her and then I blacked out. I guess Puck didn't like me scamming on his girl."

Philip nodded, asking, "Now why do you think Mr. Puckerman was jealous of yours and Rachel's affair? Didn't their relationship end a year prior?"

"Yeah, but Puck's not one to let his girls go. He's known as the man-whore of McKinley. He's fucked basically the whole female population, not just of the school, but of Lima. He's bagged a few cougars, from what I've heard anyways."

"That's all, thank you David. No more questions or witnesses your Honor."

"Plaintiff, do you have any questions?"

"No, your Honor."

"The jury will now be sent to deliberate and when a decision has been made, court will reconvene to hear their ruling." The jury slowly walked through a door next to the bench before Judge Williams walked off as well. Rachel quickly rose from her seat and rushed from the room.

"Rachel, wait!" Noah urged, running after her. He found her sitting against the wall next to the court room door, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing furiously. "Rachel, baby, it's okay."

"He lied, Noah!" she shrieked. "He turned me into some harlot, and one of your little whores. What if the jury believes him? What if he gets away with this?"

"Rachel," he soothed. "There is entirely too much evidence against him for them to even think for a moment that he didn't do this, okay? Just breathe water bug. Everything's going to turn out fine." The couple turned when they heard the court room doors open. All of their friends and Rachel's fathers came out.

"Are you okay, Rachy-bear?" Sam asked, sitting next to her and rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, you kinda got out of there in a hurry," Brian pointed out softly.

Rachel smiled softly at their concern. "I'm fine. Just a lot to take in. I never expected him to lie so blatantly."

"Yeah, well no one's going to believe that ass so don't even worry about it Rach," Mercedes assured.

"Yeah, that jury would have to be mentally impaired not to think he did it," Kurt nodded. "Don't sweat Diva, this will all be over soon."

"David's going to jail Rachel," Brittany stated. "Lord Tubbington always throws up on my pillow when something really good is going to happen, and guess what I found on there this morning." The blonde cheerleader smiled brightly as some of her friends grimaced.

Rachel giggled and stood to hug Brittany. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>It only took a half an hour before the jury was seated and everyone was called back into the court room. Judge Williams walked in as the court was standing and ushered them to be seated.<p>

"I assume the jury has come to a unanimous decision?" she questioned, looking at the end of the jury's bench where a designated juror was standing.

"We have your Honor," the younger woman stated. "We, the jury, in the case of Rachel Berry v. David Karofsky, find the accused, David Karofsky, guilty of sexual assault of the third degree." A rush of pure relief rushed over Rachel and tears began to flow from her eyes. The designated juror smiled at Rachel before all of the jury members were escorted out of the court room.

"The penalty for sexual assault of the third degree in the state of Ohio is ten years in federal prison. Mr. Karofsky, as a minor, will spend this sentence in a juvenile center, where you will have no chance of parole until after seven years. Court is adjourned." Rachel jumped up and rushed to hug her fathers and Noah, tears freely flowing from her eyes. She turned and watched as David Karofsky was handcuffed and pulled away from the court room, a bright smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you haven't already, please go check out my other stories, especially <span>Dress and Tie.<span> That's my new baby and will be what I focus most of my energy on when this story ends (which will probably be in the next five or ten chapters).  If I get 30 reviews I will force myself to finish and post the next chapter :) I still plan on writing a one-shot for whoever is my 200th reviewer as well. REVIEW! Thanks again! Love you all!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_It didn't take long to get those twenty reviews, so thank you all for reviewing :) Here's the next chapter, as promised. This story will probably end within three chapters. I have an outline and I see everything I want to happen ending then. That being said, I've started another Puckleberry story that I plan to focus a lot of my energy into. If you haven't already, go check out Collide. Now, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>To celebrate the court case's success, the fathers Berry decided to throw a barbecue and pool party for Rachel and anyone she wanted to invite. Per Mr. Berry's request, Puck and Sam had come over early to help set up the yard and clean the pool as well as start grilling with Dan. Slaving away in the kitchen, making numerous baked goods, Rachel completely lost track of time until her doorbell started ringing. Once her last batch of cookies was in the oven, she quickly opened the door and directed Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine to the back yard. She ran up to her room and quickly got changed.

By the time Rachel finally outside, most of her friends were there. She had invited all of New Directions, some other jocks that had been by her side when Karofsky was at McKinley, some of the Warblers that she had grown close to, and some of her drama friends. Puck was standing by the grille, talking to Nelly and Sam when he noticed Rachel standing at the back door. A sexy smirk came to his lips when he saw the aqua string bikini she was wearing. It complimented her skin tone beautifully and made her soft chestnut curls pop. He walked over to her and swept her into his arms, kissing her deeply but smiling through the kiss. Rachel giggled in response and allowed him to walk her over to their friends.

The couple made the rounds, greeting all of Rachel's friends and Rachel accepting all of the congratulations. As she came to the end of the loop, she noticed how her drama friends had isolated themselves. A light bulb suddenly went off in her head and a very Puck-ish smirk crossed her face. She strolled over to Nelly, Evelyn, Kristin, and Kasey, the four girls she grew the closest to while working on _Wicked_.

"Okay, come on," she said, grabbing Nelly and Evelyn's arms and pulling them with her, Kristin and Kasey following them. Joey, Azimio, Brian, and Dylan were all sitting at a table near the grille, talking about next year's football season, when their attentions shifted to the five girls approaching them. They stood up and smiled at the clearly confused girls traipsing after Rachel. "Boys, meet Nelly, Evie, Kristin, and Kasey. They're my friends from _Wicked_." She looked between the two groups and smiled. "Okay bye!" she rushed out before quickly flitting away.

After a moment of awkward silence, Nelly reached her hand out to Joey. "I'm Jenelle Harrison, but you can call me Nelly. This is Kristin Roberts, Kasey Lord, and Evelyn Carpenter, but she prefers Evie." She motioned to each girl as she said their name.

"Joey Rosenthal," he replied, smiling and shaking her hand. "This is Brian Walker, Azimio Adams, and Dylan Lang," he introduced. "Do you girls want to play hearts? We were just about to play. We can teach you if you want."

Soft giggling developed amongst the girls. Nelly quieted them before responding coyly, "We'd love to play." She quickly glanced around to her friends who nodded. "But let's make things a little more interesting."

"Oh god," Brian murmured under his breath.

"Alright," Joey nodded. "What are the stakes exactly?"

"If us girls win, you have to…" Nelly began, pausing to listen to what her friends whispered in her ear. When Kasey was done whispering in her ear, she smirked and turned back towards the boys. "If we win, you have to take us out on dates."

"Okay," Joey smiled. "And if the guys win, you have to come meet us directly after school in the McKinley parking lot."

"That's it?" Kristin asked a little skeptical.

The smirk on each of the boys' face caused the girls' smiles to slip off their faces. "You have to come meet us in slutty school girl uniforms."

"Pfft," Nelly scoffed. "You're on," she agreed, shaking Joey's hand. The eight teens all gathered around the table and began to play.

From one of the chaises by the pool, Rachel looked on smiling. Her smile grew when Puck sat in the chaise next to her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Back to your old manipulative self again?" he joked, grinning at her. A chuckle escaped his lips when she smacked his chest with a scoff. He quickly grasped her offending hand and pulled her into his lap. "How are you feeling?" he asked, brushing away some stray hairs.

Rachel pondered the question for a moment, taking in all aspects of her life. "Good," she finally responded, her head finding its way onto his shoulder. "The demon that took a way a piece of me is gone and I feel like I'm slowly growing back the piece I've lost. I finally feel like my life is back in my control and I can fully be happy again."

"That's great water bug," he smiled. He laid a soft kiss on the top of her head and kept his arms securely around her. "Um, so I kind of want to tell you something," he pointed out. She pulled away and looked up at him, confusion etching her face. "I, uh, I know that you think that I'm the one that saved you, and I kinda know I did, but you saved me too, you know." The confusion grew deeper. "Before all that shit went down, I was a total Lima Loser. Hell, I might still be now. I was bullying kids for no goddamn reason, I was slacking in school. Then, this horrible thing happens to you and you put your trust in me to protect you. I felt like I actually had a purpose and wasn't a total dead beat like my dad. I might actually go places in my life now, and it's all because you believed in me. So, uh, I just wanted to say thanks."

The small brunette in his arms beamed up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I love you so much, Noah."

Puck looked down at her and smiled. "I love you too, Rachel." He closed the space between them, their lips colliding, and put every ounce of emotion into their embrace. When they finally pulled away, they wore bright smiles and looked at each other with absolute adoration.

"You all are such cheaters!" Kasey shouted. Rachel and Puck turned and saw the girls looking at the guys in absolute awe. "How in the hell did you all manage to run once?"

Azimio brushed imaginary dust off his shoulder. "We're just that good."

"Don't forget your part of the deal girls," Joey chuckled from his seat. "Can't wait to see you Monday." The four girls scoffed and groaned, storming off in a very Rachel-esque fashion. Said girl giggled and nestled herself into Puck's side, shaking her head slightly and smiling.

"Rachel!" Brittany shouted as she approached the couple. "Come swimming with San and me!"

"Sure Britt," she responded, pecking Puck's lips before diving into the pool. "Nel! Evie! Kase! Kristin! Come swim with me!"

The four girls laughed and pulled off their wraps before jumping into the pool. Joey looked at his friends and tore off his shirt, cannon-balling the girls in the pool. His four friends chuckled and followed suit, making all the girls in the pool burst into laughter. Soon, all of the teens in the yard were in the pool splashing around and laughing. Puck had Rachel on his shoulders as she battled Nelly who sat on top of Joey in a game of chicken. Azimio and Evelyn were by the side, talking about how the Cavaliers played last season while Kristin and Brian discussed the art of improv comedy. Brittany and Santana floated on pool mats, pinkies linked, the former talking about her cat, Lord Tubbington. Sam and Mercedes were sitting on the stairs, smiling and laughing, while Quinn stood with her arms propped on the edge of the pool, chatting with Artie who sat nearby. Mike was sitting near the edge with Tina in his lap, whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. The Warblers were throwing around a football with some of the other jocks, some catcalling to Blaine and Kurt who were near the edge engaged in a passionate make out session.

After beating Rachel in chicken, Nelly jumped down and swam to the edge, Joey coming right behind her. "Hey you okay?" he asked, noticing her harsh expression.

She looked up at him quickly before glancing back down again. "I'm fine," she tried to lie. Unfortunately for her, Joey's little sister Lauren is the queen of fake-lying and he's learned how to sift through them.

"Was it something I did?" he asked, following his gut and ignoring her lie.

Nelly turned to look at him again, searching his face for any insincerity. Finding nothing but kindness, she sighed and turned away again. "I know I probably sound crazy, especially since she's been through such horrible things to get to where she is, but I'm so completely jealous of Rachel." Joey looked at her pensively. "Why am I even telling you this? I just met you."

"It's fine," Joey shrugged. "I get what you mean, by the way. I'm kind of jealous of Puck, too. He's got this great girl and, like, girls like me and all, but I haven't been in a relationship since my girlfriend cheated on me." Nelly's head snapped to him.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"My girlfriend cheated on me?" he replied, unsure of the sudden surprise. He started getting rather angry when Nelly began laughing. "I'm glad my pain is amusing to you," Joey murmured before starting to swim away.

"No, Joey wait!" Nelly shouted, forcing him to turn around. "I wasn't laughing at your pain… I just think it's ironic that the one guy I kind of hit it off with has the same shitty baggage as I do." Joey smirked slightly at her confession of them hitting it off, but his eyebrows still arched in confusion. "A few months ago, I was in a show with Rachel. I ended up having a fling with this guy Jake and I thought I loved him. After giving my virginity to him, I found out he had another girlfriend back home and I was heartbroken."

"You didn't deserve that," Joey growled. Nelly glanced up at him at the angry tone. His expression softened as he continued, his eyes locked on hers. "I've only known you a short time and I can already tell you're a pretty cool chick. Any guy that hurts a girl like you should be neutered in my personal opinion."

Nelly giggled but smiled in gratitude. "Thank you," she replied. "You're girlfriend's a bitch too. You're incredibly sweet and understanding and you've got a great sense of humor. Any girl that goes to someone else is an idiot."

A small blush brushed Joey's cheeks as he murmured a soft, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"So, um, do you think you're over what your ex did to you?" he finally asked after a long pause.

"I'd say so, yeah," she answered. "Why?"

"Well, I'd hate it if you were still hung up on some other guy when I took you out Friday night," he smiled, keeping his eyes on anything but her.

"If that's you asking me out, you've got some serious work," Nelly said, leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "Joey." She splashed him and quickly swam away, laughing as Joey chased after her.

They swam past Rachel and Puck, the latter holding the former in his lap against the pool's side. "Hey, Noah."

"Yeah, water bug?"

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" he asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Your old life," she stated plainly.

"You mean slushying people like you, banging random Cheerios and cougars, and being a total fuck up?" Rachel looked up at him with utter intrigue. Puck pretended to contemplate the options before chuckling at her shocked look. "No, of course not baby."

"But you used to have sex all the time, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, do you want to have sex again?"

Puck looked utterly confused. "Um, of course I want to have sex again, but I know you might not be ready for that. I'm fine with waiting and shit. I'd never want to rush you babe."

"Noah," Rachel whispered, running her fingers through his thin strip of hair. "You don't have to wait any more." When all she got was a further confused Puck, she elaborated, her eyes locked on his. "I'm ready to have sex with you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys liked it. <span>If I get twenty-five reviews, I will sit down and write you guys another chapter!<span> It seems this method worked so I think I'll keep doing it :P I love you all!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Only two more chapters after this one. Finally the long-awaited smut chapter. I'll admit this was rather difficult to write, but with the help of my hand-picked "Sexy" playlist (with "Like A Virgin", "Do You Wanna Touch?", and "Me Against the Music"), I managed to write it. I hope you guys like it. It's my first time writing smut, so tell me what you think. _**

**_Also, I just want to give you all a huge thank you. This story has reached over 80,000 hits and 200 reviews (congrats to lil mama123 for being the 200th reviewer). That's more than I could ever imagine. Thank you guys so much. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The weekend couldn't have gone by any slower. Puck's little sister was sick for the rest of the weekend, so he had to watch her. He and Rachel had decided they would hang out at her place Monday night. Her fathers had stayed home since they found out about the incident, and Rachel insisted they celebrate their anniversary. They would usually go on a cruise, but since it was during Rachel's recovery, they skipped it. When Rachel realized this, she insisted and they acquiesced. They were leaving Monday during school and wouldn't return until Sunday evening.

When Monday did finally arrive, Puck was incredibly nervous. Sure, he'd had sex hundreds of times with hundreds of girls, but he'd never _made love_ before. There was no doubt in his mind that what he and Rachel were planning to do that night would be making love. His mind had been racing all weekend, but he'd finally come up with the perfect game plan for that night. As he drove to Rachel's house to pick her up, he kept going over all the details in his head. He was going to make tonight perfect, as if this were both their first times.

Puck pulled into Rachel's driveway and waved at Dan as he was packing the car. Rachel came running out, a smile on her face and a brown paper bag and cup of tea in her hands. She climbed into his truck and pecked his lips, calling a short '_goodbye_' to her fathers before they headed to school.

"I arranged for Kurt to take you out after school," Puck stated as Rachel sang to the radio. She looked over at him quizzically, prompting him to explain. "I need you to be out of the house to prep for tonight," he explicated, a soft blush reaching his cheeks. Rachel simply nodded, smiling brightly and turning back to face the front.

School went by just as slowly as the weekend had. In every class the couple had shared together, Puck would catch Rachel staring at him, winking when he made eye contact. During lunch, Puck kept his arm across Rachel's shoulders, running his fingers in lazy circles on her arm. The smile the two shared when Kurt teased them was almost cavity-inducing it was so sweet.

When the final bell rang, Puck made his way outside to find a huge crowd at the front of the school. He maneuvered his way through the mob to see Nelly, Evelyn, Kristen, and Kasey all sporting varied sexy school girl uniforms. Nelly was wearing fishnets under a blue and green micro-mini plaid skirt. Her button-up shirt was tied, exposing a few inches of toned torso, and unbuttoned to reveal a dark blue lacy bra. She was balancing on three inch black pumps and her hair was in two low ponytails that lay in soft girls in front of her shoulders. Evelyn's red pumps were accentuated by her bright white knee high socks. A significant amount of thigh was still shown underneath her black pleated mini skirt. Over the skirt, she wore a bright red, v-neck sweater vest that hugged her in all the right places and revealed quite a bit of cleavage. Her hair was in a tight ponytail, finished off with a red bow. Kristen and Kasey both opted out of any form of tights or socks, wearing dark blue and black pumps respectively. Kristen had a matching dark blue pleated skirt in which her light blue button-up shirt was tucked into. The shirt was unbuttoned at the top to show a white bra with a blue bow in the front. Her hair was left straight with a light blue headband holding it back. Kasey's black pencil skirt was just a bit longer than Nelly's but showed off her round butt. The black and yellow sweater vest she was wearing clung to her body and had a v-neck as well, showing off her chest. Her hair was in a French braid that hung off her right shoulder.

Puck was sure the many guys standing out with him were locking this picture in their spank banks, but he couldn't stop laughing at the sight. He quickly shot Joey, Azimio, Brian, and Dylan text messages, alerting them to come to the school's entrance immediately. After a few minutes, the quartet showed up, plowing through the mob to see their new friends. They busted out in laughter before walking over and receiving smacks from the four girls.

"Are you happy now?" Nelly demanded, anger and embarrassment dripping from every word. Joey looked to his friends before turning around and shaking his head. "What more could you want?"

Joey smiled. "Breadsticks tonight? Our treat?" The glares on the girls' faces quickly dropped and were replaced by smiles. They all nodded and the guys slung their arms over their shoulders, escorting them to their respective cars.

After they had left, Puck made his way to his truck. He sent a '_nice look Nel_' to his sister-like friend and a '_good work Rosenthal. oh and btw: u hurt her, u die_' to his team mate. With that, he headed out for errands, a list of things to get for tonight clear in his mind.

* * *

><p>Rachel was waiting for Kurt at her locker when she saw Joey, Azimio, Brian, and Dylan run by. She texted Kurt telling him to meet her out front and followed the four jocks. After barreling through the mob of students out front, she saw her four theater friends, dressed in slutty school girl uniforms. She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips, but she smiled when she saw the four boys escort them away with their arms around them. Once Kurt found her again, they walked to his car and he started driving.<p>

"Kurt, where are we going?" Rachel asked, looking at the surroundings and not really recognizing it.

"We have to get you an outfit for tonight," he replied, as if it was obvious.

"What kind of outfit?" she questioned skeptically, her eyes squinting at the porcelain boy as he smirked.

"Rachel, you are about to make love to Noah Puckerman," he stated plainly. "There is no way I will allow you to do such an act in an animal sweater."

"But Noah likes my clothes," she muttered, her head down and her cheeks flushed.

"I'm aware. That doesn't mean you can't spice things up a bit for the big occasion." He looked over at her to see tears welling up in her eyes. "Rachel? What's wrong?'

She laughed sadly. "You make it sound like I'm a virgin."

Kurt released an aching sigh. "Rachel, what Karofsky did to you does not count, or at least it shouldn't. You should have the mindset that what you and Puck do tonight is your first time."

"I really wish it was Kurt," she said with a sob. "What if I can't go through with it? What if I'm with Noah and all I see is David?"

Luckily, Kurt had arrived at the mall and quickly pulled into a parking spot. He turned and grasped Rachel's hands, forcing her to look up at him. "Now you listen to me Rachel Berry. What happened to you was a tragedy, but it was a blessing in disguise. You got Puck out of all of this. Everyone knows that boy is absolutely bonkers for you, okay? You and I both know that he'd do anything to make you feel comfortable, even if that means waiting until you've healed enough to take it to that level. But I know that you're strong enough. You want this as much as he does. You want to be able to be close to Puck in that way. So you just have to focus on what's going on. Focus on the fact that Puck is the one holding you, not Karofsky. Tonight is the night you lose your virginity to Noah Puckerman, and it is going to be everything you've ever dreamed about, alright?" He finished his speech a little winded, but Rachel was nothing but grateful for it. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight and whispering _thank you_'s. Kurt smiled and kissed her forehead before climbing out of the car. They latched arms and made their way to Victoria's Secret.

* * *

><p>If Puck was nervous before, he was absolutely freaking out now. Kurt had promised to have Rachel at her house by 6:30. It was practically seven o'clock and Kurt's SUV was nowhere to be seen. Just when he thought they weren't going to show up, he saw the black car pull up outside Rachel's house. Rachel exited the vehicle wearing a pea coat and black pumps, weaving numerous fantasies in Puck's mind. He opened the door and smiled when she walked past him, both waving to Kurt who pulled away from the curve and drove off.<p>

"You're late," Puck noted, his arms wrapping around her and his lips ghosting over the skin of her neck.

"My apologies," Rachel replied half-heartedly, her hands latching onto his neck, playing with the strip of hair beneath her fingertips. A soft moan escaped her lips when Puck's found that spot where her neck met her shoulder.

His hands ran up and down her sides, only stopping to squeeze her hips slightly, eliciting a gasp filled with pleasure. Sliding his hands lower, he gripped the indent behind her knees to lift her up. She immediately locked her legs around him, bringing his head up to kiss him deeply as they slowly made their way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Puck slowly lowered her onto the bed, covering her body with his. Rachel looked around the room, smiling softly at the various fake candles (_real ones would have been a fire hazard_) and scattered rose petals. She crashed her lips back onto his, intending to send him her gratitude. Reluctantly, he slowed down their movements, shifting it from urgent to passionate. Rachel smiled softly in the kiss. Her lips detached from his and kissed his cheek, down to his neck, where she began to nibble and suck gently. This drew a low groan from Puck's chest.

Rachel pulled away and gripped the bottom of Puck's t-shirt, looking him in the eyes and sitting up with him as she lifted it off of him. She laid sweet kisses all of his torso until her mouth found his again. His hands slowly undid the coat and nestled along her waist, his calloused fingers brushing her skin and causing her to shiver with excitement.

Her coat was soon on the floor, along with her heels and his jeans. His lips once again latched onto her neck, kissing it sweetly and nipping at it. Her eyes slammed shut as she was brought back to that day so long ago.

_A large set of hands yank her arms into the room, causing the sheet music in her hands to fall. She lets out a shriek, but the same large hands silences her with a harsh slap. She looks up and sees the angry eyes of Dave Karofsky staring down at her. She tries to run, but he grabs her and throws her against the lockers behind them. She lets out a whimper as he pins her to the lockers, ripping her shirt off of her body._

_ He laughs at her tears and smirks when he rips her underwear from her waist. She lets another cry leave her lips._

_ "David- ow! Please stop!" She quickly regrets speaking when a hand comes across her cheek again._

_ "Shut up bitch! You had this coming. You think you can just walk around in those tiny fucking skirts? I've been waiting to do this for a while." A groan slips out of his mouth. "Fuck Berry, you're so tight."_

"Rachel!" Puck shook her again. Her eyes snapped open as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Baby, it's just me. Keep your eyes on me okay?" She nodded, taking a deep breath and looking up at him. He lowered his head down and kissed the tears on her cheeks away. A soft smile brushed her lips, and her arms returned to around his center.

"Can I take off your bra?" he asked against her cheek. He pulled away and looked at her, smiling gently when she nodded. His rough fingers felt like feathers as they caressed her sides, making their way to behind her to unlatch the clip of her brassiere. A rush of cool air reached her chest, causing her to reach out for him to cover her. Suddenly, his warm tongue was spinning circles around her now hard peak. A breathy moan escaped her lips as his hand kneaded gently at her other breast.

Her fingers weaved themselves in the strip of hair down the middle of his head, squeezing slightly when he nipped slightly at her nipple. Her chocolate eyes remained open, locked on his ministrations.

"Noah," she whispered breathily. He looked up at her, their eyes locking. "I'm ready."

He nodded, smiling and kissing her soundly, his hand reaching down to the bedside table for a condom. Rachel's small hands grasped at the elastic waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, taking in the sight of his fully erect penis. She gasps as he looked down at her with dark eyes and a look of pure love. She took the contraceptive from his hands and ripped the wrapper, taking the rubber glove and sliding it down his length. A sexy smile came to her face when he groaned deeply.

Puck took her hands and weaved them with his, lifting them to his lips and kissing them a few times. His hands slid down her arms, down her torso, until they rested on her lace panties. His fingers looped under the elastic and slid them down her body, kissing the length of her legs as he did so. He moved back up the bed and looked into her eyes, searching for any sign of hesitance. Seeing none, he kissed her sweetly and slid slowly into her.

Feeling her tense around him, he stopped and pulled away to look at her eyes shut again. "Rachel, look at me baby," he whispered. His fingers traced the side of her face, his thumb running over the scrunched skin between her eyebrows. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. She gasped softly as everything hit her; the boy above her, the mixture of pleasure and pain running through her from her core, the heat building inside and out.

"Noah, please move," she begged, pulling his head down to hers and kissing him passionately. His hips continued to gradually bury his erection deep inside her. When he was fully sheathed inside Rachel, he groaned and began to move in and out slowly but deeply. After a few minutes of the slow pace and passionate kissing, Rachel separated and looked up at him. "Faster, baby please," she moaned.

He quickly obeyed, the pace increasing bit by bit until he was pistoning in and out of her. Loud moans burst from her mouth with each thrust, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her orgasm crept closer. All at once, her body was tensing and rising from the bed, her shriek of passion swallowed by a kiss. Puck, feeling her tense beneath her, exploded into the condom, a long groan mixing with her moan. With three more powerful thrusts, he inched his way out and collapsed beside her, his heart beating and breath erratic.

Rachel turned her head and looked over at Puck, surprised to find his eyes connecting to hers. Her eyes welled up slightly, her body shifting to be closer to his.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, concern dripping from his voice. "Did I bite you too hard or something?"

She giggled, shaking her head. "No, it was perfect, you were perfect. It's just-" she paused, her face flushing with embarrassment. "I wish it was my first time."

Puck looked down at her. "Me too." Her head whipped up to look at him. He nodded. "This felt like it should have been." His face scrunched up in thought. "I wish I had waited for you. I used to think sex was just something to do with whoever, whenever. Now I know it's supposed to be with the person you love." He locked his eyes with hers. "I may have had sex before, but this was my first time making love. I'd say that's a bit more important than sex, don't you?"

Her face brightened, a wide smile growing on her lips. She nodded and kissed him sweetly. "I love you Noah. Thank you for allowing me to be your first time making love."

"I love you, too. And thanks for letting me be your first time."

The couple held each other before slowly drifting off to sleep with smiles clear on both their faces.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you liked it! I can't believe this story is almost over. It's crazy to think this story started out as a simple idea and grew into something so huge. <span>If I get thirty reviews, I will sit down and write the next chapter for you guys!<span> I hope all of you are reading my other story, Collide. That will probably be the one I dedicate most of my time to once this one is over. As usual, thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_It's freaking me out knowing there is only one more chapter left of Baby, You're Not Alone. This story is my baby and it's crazy to think of the reception it has had. I will probably have a super long A/N next chapter (the final chapter), but right now I'll keep it brief. Thanks so much for reading guys. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>He'd made it. Sitting among his fellow students, Puck was still in shock to think he had _actually_ made it. He was graduating. His mind kept replaying the events of the past year and a half. Everything started with that locker room, when he found Karofsky attacking Rachel. Puck had been there to save her and protect her. He had been there when Azimio promised she was off-limits. He had been there when Karofsky returned and Rachel gained her own personal security guards. He had been there when those security guards turned into both of their best friends. He had been there when everyone learned the truth about Finn. He had been there when she was dealing with her PTSD. He had been there during the court case, and had been there to support her when Karofsky was finally put in jail. He had been there when she was ready to give herself to him in the most intimate way. Now, he was there as she took the stage for her valedictorian speech.

"As most of you know, I've always strived to be the best I could be in everything I do. That's probably why, as honored as I am, I'm not necessarily surprised to be standing up here today." She giggled as her peers laughed along with her. "But it definitely turned out to be a tougher journey than I had expected. I started out high school naïve and rather immature, flaunting my talent and my can-do attitude all over all of you." She was met again with soft laughs. "Some of you felt I needed a bit of an attitude adjustment and chose to administer one through slushie facials. As grotesque and uncomfortable as they were, they were somewhat symbolic of what life is going to be like after high school. We leave this place and enter a whole new world of opportunities. We'll be walking around, bright-eyed and enthusiastic, only to be met with a sudden jolt of something we were clearly not expecting. But what I've learned, as well as some of you have too, is that you can't allow these bumps in the road to stop you from pushing on. As my fellow gleeks and I can attest to, the best way to handle a slushy facial is to immediately rid yourself of its sticky, colorful mess and then continue on with your day is if it never happened. When you encounter something unexpected and unpleasant, you must brush it off and move on.

"When Mr. Shuester decided to resuscitate glee club at McKinley, I jumped at the chance to show off my talents in a more constructive manner. Despite the exile I occasionally felt through being one of its members, glee club led me to some of my best friends." Rachel smiled fondly at the crowd, looking around and smiling at familiar faces. "I managed my sophomore year with the help and support of these amazing people. Then my life changed forever. In the early morning on a promising spring day during my junior year, one of my constant bullies sexually assaulted me in the school's locker room." She took a deep breath, willing her inner strength as she was recounting her horrific experience for the first time publicly. "As it happened, I felt helpless and hopeless. Then, my fellow glee member at the time, Noah Puckerman bursted through the doors and saved me. Well, physically saved me anyways.

"I feel like a part of the old me was destroyed that day in the locker room. When something as horrific as being raped occurs, you are never quite the same again. However, being the person that I am at heart, I would not let what happened to me keep me down. I became a newer version of myself. Rachel 2.0 if you will." She smiled. "I was no longer naïve and I forced myself to be stronger. As I overcame nightmares replaying that same event, anxiety attacks, being told I had post-traumatic stress disorder, and the court case that finally put my attacker behind bars, I was glad to know I was not alone. Noah became my boyfriend and is the love of my life." She smiled adoringly at the boy whose smile was clear in the crowd. "He did so much for me the past year and a half. He convinced his athletic friends to act as my quasi body guards, the same athletes I have grown to love as some of my best friends. He comforted me every time I cried. He sat next to my fathers during the court case and even testified for me. He is my best friend and I don't know where I'd be without him."

Rachel wiped away a threatening tear, a smile clear on her face, and continued. "What happened to me will burn in the back of my mind for the rest of my life. But today is not about reliving hard times, but remembering the good times of the past, present, and future. Today is about celebrating how far all of us have come. Some of us have grown from bullying Neanderthals to bright, talented gentlemen," she smiled at Joey, Brian, Dylan, and Azimio. "Some have come to terms and accepted who they were after hiding it for so many years," she winked at Santana and Kurt, who sat close to each other. "Some who had slacked off at the beginning, found their paths and strived until they reached today," she smiled at Brittany and Puck, who laughed softly with her. "Although we might have started off on different spectrums, we've all grown together and found those we were meant to be with. I've said one certain phrase to many of you on several different occasions, and I'll say it again. Being a part of something special, makes you special. Right now, in this very moment, this is something special. Wherever life may take you, remember today. Remember the people you've met and all the memories you made together. No matter what happens afterwards, we'll always have today to be special together. Thank you."

As Rachel made her way down the ramp to rejoin her classmates in her seat, everyone in the audience stood and loudly applauded her. The brunette smiled and teared up, giggling softly as her classmates patted her back, some briefly hugging her. Once everyone had quieted down and taken their seats again, Principal Figgins took the stage and smiled down on his students.

"When your name is called, please come up and receive your diploma." He looked down at the list and nodded to Mr. Shuester, Coach Bieste, and Coach Sylvester who stood to the side next to the table with all the diplomas. "Artie Abrams," he read. Artie rolled up, the glee kids cheering loudly. Mr. Shuester handed him his diploma and moved his tassel, bending down and hugging him. "Azimio Adams," Principal Figgins said next. Many jocks hollered for their team mate along with the glee club. Azimio too his diploma from Coach Bieste and shook Mr. Shuester's hand before fist-pumping and walking back to his seat.

After a few names, and after Jacob Ben-Israel went to receive his diploma, Principal Figgins smiled. "Your valedictorian, Rachel Berry." The entire student body stood and cheered as Rachel walked up onto the stage. She smiled at and briefly hugged Sue and Coach Bieste before taking her diploma from Mr. Shuester and hugging him tightly. When they broke their embrace, they both had tears in their eyes and locked eyes as Mr. Shuester moved Rachel's tassel. Rachel looked out at all of her friends, finding those familiar hazel eyes and smiling brightly through her tears. She waved to the rest of her friends before taking her seat and thumbing the edge of her diploma. A few more names passed until finally, Principal Figgins announced, "Mike Chang." Mike stood and walked on stage, hugging Coach Beiste and Mr. Shuester before taking his diploma and taking his seat again. Again, a few more names went past before Figgins spoke, "Tina Cohen-Chang." Tina smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks and strutted up to the stage, hugging Mr. Shuester as well and returning to her seat. The Asian couple shared a smile, and Tina blew Mike a kiss. The pair had been together for almost three years and showed no signs of splitting up any time soon.

More and more students went past, each of their names being called. The Cheerios would be surprised when Coach Sylvester hugged them, while the guys would be the ones to initiate hugs with Coach Bieste. One by one, each of the glee club members would go up and receive their diplomas. When Sam received his, pointed out to Mercedes and put his hand up to his heart, promptly causing many girls to '_awww_' and the diva to burst out in tears. Quinn gracefully waved out to the crowd and walked back down, hugging Artie before taking her seat. As Kurt's name was called, there was a loud cheering from the audience, the glee club laughing when they recognized the blue and red blazers of the Warblers. Kurt winked out at Blaine who stood at the front and made a heart with his hands. After hugging Mr. Shuester, he turned and hugged Sue tightly. Sue smiled and hugged him back before pulling away and shooing him off the stage. Mercedes was called after a few other students received their diplomas, and in classic diva fashion, she rocked the graduation stage as if it were a cat walk. She laughed her loud, crazy laugh when she heard her friends cheering for her, and hugged Mr. Shuester before blowing Sam a kiss and going back to her seat.

Dylan's name was called soon after and he received his diploma at the cheers of his football and glee friends. Santana soon rose and approached after hearing her name and giggled when she heard catcalls and wolf whistles. She winked at Brittany before hugging Mr. Shuester and Coach Sylvester, snagging her diploma and strutting back to her seat. It was quite a while before Brittany's name was called. She was looking up at the sky when her name was called and it took Puck nudging her for her to realize it was her turn. The blonde smiled and walked up onto the stage, waving to Santana before taking her diploma and hugging Sue and Mr. Shue. Principal Figgins visibly stiffened when he said the next name. "Noah Puckerman." Rachel shrieked in happiness as Puck stood and walked up to the stage. He did his signal (_kissing two of his fingers and tapping his heart_), looking right at her, smiling softly when he noticed tears glimmering in her eyes. He hugged Mr. Shuester and Coach Bieste before taking his diploma and walking back to his seat.

Joey took his diploma a little while later, wearing a clown nose and some giant sunglasses, earning the entire audience to laugh hysterically. He looked out and tapped his heart, pointing to Nelly out in the audience, before taking his diploma and returning to his seat. Finally, Brian was the last name called. He walked up and hugged his two couches and mentors, taking his diploma and returning to his seat. Principal Figgins looked out at the class and smiled. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present William McKinley High School's Class of 2012. You are all officially graduated." With a loud cheer, the students pulled off their caps and threw them into the air.

After finding her hat again (_those star stickers along them really worked as the perfect identifier_), Rachel navigated her way through the crowd, hugging her friends along the way, until she found her fathers. She hugged them both, laughing happily at their tears. Soon the rest of her friends had found and gathered around her. Out of the crowd, she saw a very familiar smirk, and she sprinted towards him, jumping into his well-toned arms. Her lips latched onto his in a passionate kiss, one that only ended when they needed air again.

"Noah, I can't believe we made it," she said with tears welling in her eyes.

"Me neither," he chuckled. "I can't believe we're both going to New York together."

"I am not at all surprised," Rachel replied, patting her hand on his chest. "I knew you'd make it into Juilliard if you applied yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed off. "I'm just glad we'll both be there together." He pushed some stray hairs behind her ear. "But something's missing." Rachel looked at him quizzically as he put her down. Then, in front of all their friends and family, Puck got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. Rachel gasped, her hands covering her mouth as he revealed a delicate silver gold band with a star-shaped diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller diamonds that extended down the band. "Rachel, you're one of the most amazing, selfless, strong people I've ever met. You look at life with this great optimism that makes me see the good in things with you. I've said it before, but despite what happened in the locker room that day, you were the one that saved me. I was going nowhere in life until I met you. When I found you that day, my life finally had a purpose. I love you so much, sometimes it hurts. I know some people may say we're too young, but fuck 'em. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I don't want to. Rachel Barbra Berry, water bug, will you marry me?"

Rachel, through the tears that were pouring down her face, nodded and muttered a soft, "yes." Puck smiled brightly and put the ring on her left hand, lifting her up again and kissing her deeply. They didn't notice the cameras flashing around them or the cheers and screams around them. In that moment, it was just Noah and Rachel. When Rachel pulled away, Puck looked up at her. "How long have you been planning this?" she asked him curiously. Puck chuckled.

"Since we got our acceptance letters."

"But that was in December," she pointed out, her eyebrows scrunching. Puck simply nodded, his hand cupping her face. "You've known for that long that you wanted to be with me forever?"

"Baby, I've always known that." Rachel smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you," she reciprocated before taking his lips in hers. Although they had gone through so much in the past two years, Rachel and Puck knew that their crazy journey had just begun, and they couldn't have been happier to know they were continuing it together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! Please review! I'm not going to put a requirement, but I'd love to hear what you guys think. This chapter was very difficult to write. I think it's because I don't want this to end, but I know it has to. I will try and finish the final chapter and have it published for you guys next weekend. I love you all!<em>**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Well this is it. The final chapter. I want to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers. You guys are absolutely amazing and I couldn't have been able to finish this without your support. I've been posting on Tumblr how I felt about finishing this and it's still surreal for me. But I owe it to you all to finish this. THis story has been my baby and I'm looking forward to what its completion will mean to my writing future.**_

_**Anyways, enough chit-chat. I hope you enjoy the conclusion of Baby, You're Not Alone.**_

* * *

><p>Sitting amongst her colleagues and competition, Rachel couldn't have been happier. She felt a squeeze beside her and turned to smile at her husband. Puck was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He saved her that day in the locker room, he protected her from any type of harm that came her way, and he loved her like no other had loved her before. After graduation, they set off for New York, Rachel for the American Academy for the Dramatic Arts, Puck for Juilliard. Puck attended for music, taking a few song writing courses and music theory classes, while Rachel conquered the musical theatre department. They got a little apartment near Times Square (<em>with the help from her fathers, of course<em>), making the commute between the two schools less crazy. During college, he met some incredibly talented people and soon formed the band Jericho. They had a few CDs out and were doing rather well for themselves. Rachel managed to land the lead of Maria in the school's production of _West Side Story_ her freshman year and earned a lead in a new show off-Broadway soon after graduation. _Spring Awakening_ became a hit and slowly made its way to Broadway.

Now here she was, at the Tony awards, her husband on one side and her male lead, Jonathan, on the other. At first, Puck was hesitant about her going for the part, considering the content of the show. His worries were quickly distinguished when he found out Jonathan was in fact gay and currently engaged to his partner, Zachary, a film actor who was actually quite famous. Jonathan and Puck became fast friends and Jonathan had grown to be like a brother to both Puck and Rachel. Nearby were her other cast mates, including Tina, who was an understudy on the show. She and Mike were still together and happy as ever. He was an assistant choreographer on the show and the couple had a beautiful two year old baby girl named Lily. Also sitting close by were Kurt and Blaine, the former being one of the costume designers on the show. Blaine had followed Kurt to New York as promised and the pair attended NYU. Blaine became a publicist for a local talent agency, promoting not only Rachel but several other cast members and local artists. They got married the year gay marriage was legalized in New York and within a year had adopted a Filipino boy named Kellen. Kellen was now four years old and a huge Warbler fan. He loved to watch old performances of his dads and Kurt made him a mini Dalton uniform that he always wore. Kurt and Blaine had discussed everything and planned to send Kellen to Dalton when he entered high school.

Rachel still kept rather close touch with her other friends from high school. Quinn and Artie had started dating after graduation, the two of them attending Ohio State. They ran into Finn there, and Artie almost thought she would leave him for the tall boy, but she surprised him by slapping her ex when he proposed they reunite. It took another five years before Artie actually proposed. He had gone through multiple surgeries and therapy but it all paid off to see Quinn's expression when he got down on one knee. Quinn was now a pediatric nurse and Artie was a psychologist specialized in victims of traumatic events. Brittany and Santana were bridesmaids in the wedding with Mercedes as the maid of honor. The two ex-Cheerios were currently living in Washington, D.C., Santana taking the courtrooms with sass and style as Brittany worked as a choreographer and dance teacher. They also got married when it became legalized and Santana recently gave birth to their daughter, Rachel. Mercedes and Sam got married right after graduating from college and started popping out babies like it was nobody's business. They had three children and were living happily in a suburb outside of Boston. The chocolate diva was a renowned vocal instructor while her blonde hubby worked as a voice-over actor.

The four jocks that were late to the New Directions party still kept close touch with their quasi little sister. When Joey and Nelly got married and had their first child, Rachel was the maid of honor and named godmother. Joey was a stand-up comedian and toured the states with his wife by his side. Nelly managed to score a record deal and arranged for concert dates to be correlated with Joey's dates. Their daughter, Ramona, was homeschooled by Nelly and was as talented and hilarious as her parents. Azimio and Evelyn attended Ohio State as well and wound up back in Lima after getting married. Evelyn was a local journalist while Azimio coached the McKinley football team. They were expecting twins any day now. Brian and Kristen had dated for a while, but broke up when he left for the University of Michigan and she headed for the University of Vermont. However, when Kristen landed a job writing for Saturday Night Live, she couldn't hide the smile when she saw Brian across the table from her. They recently got married and Kristen just found out she was pregnant. Dylan and Kasey stayed together though separated during college, him at Ohio State while she was all the way at the University of Hartford. He proposed at her graduation, got married a year later, and they had a beautiful baby boy.

Thinking of her friends, Rachel smiled back over at her husband, who was squinting at the stage pensively. She smiled softly and turned to face forward, seeing shots of the other actors in the category for Best Performance by a Leading Actor in a Musical. The presenter than announced that David Hyde Pierce had won. Rachel clapped politely and looked over at Jonathan, smiling sadly.

"You were amazing," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Rachel," he replied, squeezing her hand.

After a few more categories, Usher and Ben Vereen took the stage and started a dialogue before the clips of the actresses in Rachel's category began to play. When Rachel's face popped up on the screen, she smiled, waving at the camera before looking over at her friends nearby. Then, the moment she'd been waiting for her entire life.

"And the Tony Award goes to…" There was a pause, Rachel's breath stopping as she plastered on a smile and held Puck's hand tightly. "Rachel Puckerman, Spring Awakening." Rachel's jaw dropped, her eyes as wide as saucers as the crowd cheered around her. Puck lifted her up and kissed her deeply, cupping her face.

"You did it Rachel!" he said to her, pushing her towards the stage. She kissed Jonathan's cheek as she walked by, and then hugged her four high school friends. Her heart was beating rapidly as she walked down the aisle in a daze until she finally reached the stage. She smiled as she took her award and took her place behind the microphone.

"Wow," she exhaled. "I am so blown away. Thank you so much. I would like to thank the amazing producers for making me look so good." The audience laughed, relieving some of Rachel's nervousness. "I would like to thank my amazing cast. You guys have become a family to me and this show would not be what it is if it weren't for you. I would like to thank my male lead and dear friend, Jonathan. You are so talented and amazing and I couldn't have asked for a better Melchior to my Wendla." She smiled at Jonathan her blew her a kiss. "Finally, I would like to thank my husband, Noah Puckerman." Rachel's eyes latched onto Puck, her eyes welling up slightly. "I've said it so many times before, but you are my savior. You've helped me overcome every obstacle I've faced, and in addition to being my number one support system and best friend, you are the love of my life. Thank you for always being there for me." Puck nodded then kissed two of his fingers and tapped their heart. Rachel smiled brightly and blew him a kiss. "And to my two beautiful children, Caleb Josiah and Caroline Aviva: you are the lights of my life. Now go to bed," she giggled as the audience laughed along. "Thank you." She lifted her award and then made her way off stage.

After receiving numerous congratulations from her colleagues, Rachel made her way back to her seat. She gave Puck a chaste kiss and leaned into him.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered in her ear.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she replied softly, smiling up at him.

He smiled and kissed her sweetly, his hands tugging at one of her curls. They stayed connected for the rest of the evening, laughing and clapping along with the rest of the audience, until the last award was being presented. Angela Lansbury talked for a bit before clips began to roll for the Best Musical.

"And the Tony Award goes to," she said, opening the envelope in her hands. Rachel squeezing Jonathan and Puck's hands tightly, her breath halting once again. "Spring Awakening." Rachel cheered and smiled, jumping out of her seat and hugging her husband. She then jumped into Jonathan's arms, hugging him tightly as he spun her around. She kissed Tina and Blaine's cheeks as she passed, bringing Mike and Kurt with her as they made their way on stage. They stood with bright smiles all together as the rest of the cast and crew stood around them, the producers giving their acceptance speech. After the award show completed, she made her way back to Puck and took his hand. They said their goodbyes to their friends, politely declining offers to attend any after parties.

They silently drove home, Rachel's award in one hand while her other was woven with Puck's. While driving, Rachel couldn't help but think about how her life had changed. She faintly remembers the period in her life when receiving one slushy facial was considered a good day. Then the event that rocked the very foundation of her life occurred. Although she would never promote being raped as a good thing, Rachel could not deny that her life would not be as much of a joy as it is now. When she was raped, she really got a better perspective on life. Dealing with the aftermath of such a traumatic event certainly takes its toll on you, but if you can overcome it, you can practically do anything.

Besides, she got Puck out of all of that. He was the one that carried her out of that locker room. He stayed with her at the hospital. He held her close at night, making her feel safe and keeping the horrible nightmares away. He loved her when she thought she could never love again. He made sure she was safe when David came back, going so far as to drive her demon away. He coached her through therapy, and then made sure she felt normal even though she was on medication for PTSD. He supported and defended her during her court case, then embraced her as she watched David be taken away in handcuffs. He waited until she was ready and then they shared their first time making love together. He helped her study for finals, make audition tapes, and submit her applications. He smiled up at her while she gave her valedictorian speech. He proposed to her, promising to love her for the rest of his life. He married her and gave her two beautiful children she loved to death. He was her best friend, her confidant, her love.

Before realizing it, Rachel found the car pulling into the driveway of her lovely home in a suburb of New York City. She squeezed Puck's hand when he parked and exited from her side, meeting him at the front of the car. Puck draped his arm over her shoulders and kissed the side of her head as they walked to the front door. They walked into their home and smiled at their nanny, Sugar. The girl reminded Rachel very much of Brittany, but she was smart enough to feed and entertain the crazy Puckerman children, unlike many nannies that had come before her.

"Congratulations Rachel," Sugar praised. "You totally deserve it."

"Thank you Sugar," Rachel replied.

"Were the munchkins behaved?" Puck asked, sliding his shoes off and taking his and Rachel's coats to the nearby closet.

"They were a little fussy when you sent them to bed," Sugar giggled. "That was very clever by the way. Anyways, they only went to bed when I promised you would read them a story and sing them to bed tomorrow."

Rachel and Puck shared a soft smile. They knew their children loved to hear stories from Rachel's fairytale book almost as much as hearing them sing, but they had been so busy that they hadn't been able to do either for a while. Work had been hectic, but they knew that after the award show was over, they had the weekend to relax before having to return to their lives.

"Well, thanks again for taking care of them," Rachel smiled, nudging Puck who fumbled through his jacket pocket until he found his wallet. He pulled out several bills and handed them to Sugar with a smile.

"No problem. I have the weekend off, right?"

"Yeah, you deserve a break," Puck chuckled. "Besides, we need time with the munchkins."

Sugar smiled and nodded. "Well then I guess I will see you Monday." Rachel and Puck both nodded. "Have a good night and weekend." The Puckermans bid their farewell and waited until Sugar was safely in her car and driving away before turning off the porch light.

Puck wrapped his strong arms around Rachel's still petite waist, kissing her revealed shoulders and neck. "I'm so proud of you water bug," he whispered against her skin.

She smiled fondly at the nickname he bestowed on her in their teens. "I can't believe we actually won."

"I'm not surprised," he shrugged, kissing her neck once before pulling away and turning her around in his arms. She looked up at him curiously. "You've always been a star, Rachel. This just solidified that." Rachel smiled up at him adoringly before kissing him deeply.

"I love you Noah," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too Rach," he replied, smiling through the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her nose, eliciting a soft giggle from his wife. "Let's go to bed. We're going to need the rest with a full weekend with the munchkins ahead of us."

Rachel nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist, his arm taking its place over her shoulders. They ascended the stairs and entered their room. After changing into some comfortable clothes as pajamas, Rachel snuggled into bed, Puck's arms encircling her waist as he spooned her, his head nestled in her shoulder. She took a deep breath and let it out easily.

As she listened to his breathing get slower and evening out, Rachel smiled, thinking about the fairytale book she would have to pull out tomorrow night. She thought of the many witches in disguise and evil monsters lurking nearby. Right as she was drifting to sleep, the memory of a knight in shining silver armor climbing a tower to save a damsel in distress crossed her mind. While she wouldn't necessarily call Puck a knight, she could say without a moment of hesitation that he was and forever shall be her happily ever after.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think? Any final comments? If you have any questions, feel free to message me. Add me on Tumblr and follow me on Twitter (info on my page). Be sure to read <span>Collide<span> if you haven't already, because that will be the project I put most of my attention on now that this is completed.**_

_**Thanks again! I love you all!**_


End file.
